Kitsune Shinigami
by Kitsune-242
Summary: Naruto is a fox hanyou that lives in the forest, thinking that he could never be found. But when he is, he runs away to a place he thinks that he could possibly blend in...Karakura in the normal world. NOT A YAIO! DISCONTINUED! REWRITE: Vulpes Alveus!
1. The Fox Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would like to _personally_ thank those of you who voted. I'm sorry to the people who _didn't _get the story they voted for, but the results were

**Kitsune Shinigami: **5

**Vizard Shinobi: **2

**Legends: **1

**Ryuukage: **1

So, THIS STORY WON! And too Aigendaicheshmu, who 'reviewed' Life That Never Ends(My completed story),I would like to say this. If you didn't like my story, then why didn't you just log the hell off of it, and _not_ ruin my self-esteem by telling me to STOP WRITING. It's my story. No. My _stories _and I will write them however the hell _I _want. Now I'm pissed, and I'm going to let the world and all who inhabit it that I am _not _happy with your 'review'.

There you have it readers! SOMEONE WANTS ME TO STOP WRITING! AND THAT MAKES ME SO SAD, I WANNA CRY! BOO WHOO! Anyway, ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Summary: Naruto is a fox hanyou that lives in the forest, thinking that he could never be found. But when he is, he runs away to a place he thinks that he could possibly blend in with. Karakura in the normal world. Gaining new friends, new powers, and friends, he finally learns what a normal life could be like.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fox Hanyou**

A white fox moved silently through the bushes, swerving between the trees. The fox climbed up a tree, and carefully climbed through the tree branches, until it could see above a tall wall into a human village, watching all the humans moving around, getting ready for the annual fox hunt. "Stupid humans." The fox growled. "Always killing foxes just because Kyuubi was an idiot and let himself be controlled by a human."

Yes, the fox could talk. He was Uzumaki Naruto, Fox Hanyou. He had two forms, his human form, where he had a fox tail and two fox ears on top of his head, and his fox form, where he was a normal sized white fox with a dark-purple tipped tail. Because Naruto was a half breed, he was not excepted by humans, and nobody really knew about him. But that was all about to change.

The fox hunt was tomorrow, and all the foxes were digging deep burrows, trying to hide. "Hey Naruto!" Barked a young voice. Naruto looked down. Below the branch he was on was a small light orange fox.

"What's wrong, Yoru?" Naruto asked in fox tongue.

"Can you come help us? We cant dig fast enough!" Yoru called. Naruto leapt down to the younger fox's side, landing softly.

"Sure I can help. I cant let my own kind die." Naruto said, following Yoru into a huge clearing, filled with bustling foxes. It looked like the human settlement, but filled with foxes, and a few other animals that were helping the foxes. A small brown wolf came up to Naruto and Yoru.

"Thank god you're here Naruto! We could use your help!" The wolf said.

"Don't worry Caiya. Like I said to Yoru, I wont let the foxes die. I'm thankful that the wolves and deer are helping like the birds." Naruto replied. Caiya smiled a girlish smile, and almost like she was blushing. "Well, lets get to work. I'm guessing that we have at least six more hours until midnight, and the beginning of the fox hunt." Naruto said, trotting quickly into the clearing with Caiya and Yaru on his heels. A dark orange fox with stray gray fur strands all over his body walked over.

"Thank you for finding him Yoru. And thank you for agreeing to help Naruto-san." The old fox said. Naruto smiled and bowed his head for a few seconds.

"You're welcome. Now lets get to work." Naruto said, and began to help Yoru dig a hole. In seconds, the hole was over twenty feet deep, and then turned to the right, turning into a tunnel the slowly went down another ten feet, until the tunnel opened up into a large circular chasm thirty feet in diameter. The hideout was big, yes, but it wasn't enough to hide all the foxes in the forest. Every year on the week that contained the 10th of October, was the giant fox hunt. All of the humans in the village of Konoha went out and hunted foxes, making a contest out of it. Whoever could kill more foxes got all these prizes and stuff like that. And that meant that all the foxes in the forest got together to hide the week away. Naruto would act as lookout and would get food for the other foxes, and hid while he was not doing any lookout duties or gathering food. Naruto and Yoru slid out of the tunnel. Naruto crossed his paws into an awkward hand seal, and in seconds, the hole was covered in a genjutsu. Sure the hole was only big enough for foxes, but the foxes had learned to not take chances. And so had Naruto. Naruto moved on to the next hole, and dug an identical hideout, and dug a tunnel to the other hide out.

After a few more minutes, five more of the hideouts had been dug, and all had been connected. Traps had also been made all around the forest, so that if to much pressure was put on the ground, it would collapse out into a deep hole that was almost impossible to get out of. Naruto surveyed all the foxes, then lifted his head to the wind and inhaled. He froze. "The humans are coming! Hide!" Naruto yelled. All the animals started screaming and running in circles. The foxes ran into their holes. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was in human form.

Naruto was dressed in a dark purple hakama, and a white kimono top with long sleeves. Naruto had a white tail tipped dark purple, and large white fox ears in his spiky blonde hair. On Naruto's cheeks were three identical whisker-like marks. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes had slit pupils.

"Naruto! Are you sure you'll be fine?" Yoru asked. Naruto smiled, and knelt down, smoothing down Yoru's dirt-covered fur with a clawed hand.

"I'm fine _every year _Yoru. This year wont be different. Don't worry." Naruto said kindly, before vanishing. From inside the village, the dreadful announcement could be heard throughout the entire forest.

"LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A group of shinobi walked quietly through the forest, kunai in their hands. "Where are all the foxes?" Asked a girl with pink hair named Sakura.

"There are rumors that they have a giant animal helping them dig hiding spots. So keep your eyes on the ground." Kakashi replied. Sakura and the others looked down at the ground, scanning the dirt for any holes. Suddenly, they heard howling and barking, and ran forward. Then all was quiet they kept running. Sakura suddenly stopped, and pointed up.

"Look!" She whispered. Up above them, was a long fox tail hanging over a branch. They had found their first fox.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto scanned the ground in front of him, the huge branch covering most of his body from view, except for his tail that hung over. _Nothing so far. _Naruto thought. Suddenly, he was jerked backwards, and was pinned to the tree by his left arm. He looked over at the white cloth that was beginning to turn red from his blood. Naruto yelped in pain and surprise, and frantically began to pull on the kunai that had lodged itself in his arm. It had actually scraped his bone. He felt the branch sway, and heard gasps. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a few humans on the huge branch. Naruto continued to whimper and pull on the kunai. Another kunai buried itself into Naruto's right shoulder, pinning him to the tree, and another kunai rammed itself into his right shin. A few seconds later, another flew into his left foot. Naruto yelped again, blood pooling on the branch.

"Should we really do this Kakashi? He's just a kid." Said the girl with pink hair.

"Of course. He has a fox tail. He's a fox demon. This kid will count for a hundred foxes." The man known as Kakashi said. They moved forward, ready to kill the struggling blonde. Suddenly, the kunai slowly slid from Naruto's body, steam rising from his wounds. Naruto's head was down. He could feel a strange power running through his body. He had felt it fifteen years ago when he was born. It was the power of Kyuubi.

_No. No. Stay back Kyuubi! I don't need your help. I don't need- _"**ARRRRRAAAAAA!**"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura and Kakashi slowly moved forward, ready to kill the boy. He lowered his head, shadows covering his eyes. Suddenly, he began to growl an animalistic growl. He lifted his head. The marks on his cheeks were thicker and darker. His eyes were blood red. His fangs were larger. The kunai came out of his body. "**ARRRRRAAAAAA!**" Red chakra surrounded the boy. Kakashi gasped.

"That's Kyuubi's chakra!"

"But I thought Kyuubi was killed!" Sakura said.

"No! Yondaime sealed the fox in his……son…….oh my god. That's Naruto! The son of the fourth hokage! We need to get him back to Konoha he's a hero!" Kakashi said. He was about to come forward, when he noticed something. There was a second Naruto behind the moving one. A broken chain was attached to his chest. He was dressed in a completely black shuhakusho(is that what its called? I don't remember), and a white sash around his waist. A huge sword was tied to his back. (The same size as Ichigo's. Looks a lot alike too) Naruto backflipped back into the second Naruto, who jumped up, completely normal. He barred his fangs and growled.

"Stop hunting foxes or I will personally release Kyuubi to kill you all." Naruto growled, before vanishing into thin air.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto sped over the water, leading away from the islands that harbored ninjas. He struggled to ignore the pain that came from his wounds that, even though he thought his wounds had healed because of Kyuubi, were still there. Blood was rolling from his sides. As the coast of the land called Japan came into view, Naruto transformed into his fox form, and continued to run. He finally hit solid ground, and kept running through a city. A few seconds later, he was out of energy, and almost all of his fur was red from blood. Naruto collapsed on the ground. And right at the feet of a human. The human, a girl with black hair and dressed in a gi, leaned down. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" The girl asked. Naruto whimpered, hoping to make her think he was a normal animal. He was suddenly lifted from the ground, and carried through the city. He heard a knock on a door, and fainted.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Knock knock knock! _Ichigo jumped up from the tangled mass that was his dad, and straightened his shirt. He stepped away from his dad, joining Rukia who was trying not to laugh. "God!" Ichigo said. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _Ichigo walked for the door. "I'm coming!" Ichigo called. He opened the door. "DAD! YUZU! KARIN! GET OVER HERE!" Ichigo shouted frantically. His family and Rukia crowded behind him. In the doorway was a tired Tatsuki, a bloody white fox in her arms. Ichigo's dad pushed his way past him.

"What happened?" He asked, taking to fox from her.

"I-I don't know. He just came running down the road and collapsed on the ground!" Tatsuki replied. Ichigo ushered Tatsuki in. "I was going to bring him t-to a vet, but n-none of them were open, and t-they don't k-know how to treat foxes!" Tatsuki stuttered. "You were the first people I could think of that might help."

"Well, I learned a lot about foxes. Ichigo, go get me a stretcher and supplies." Isshin ordered. Ichigo and Rukia ran off, and quickly came back with a stretcher and multiple other supplies. Isshin placed the fox on the stretcher, then immediately began to work on the young fox. Ichigo and Rukia led Tatsuki up to Ichigo's room.

"Did you guys see the color of that fox's fur?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki and Rukia shook her head. "It was _white. _White foxes are rare! The last white fox died 105 years ago! And it had _purple _on it!" Ichigo said.

"Purple on a fox? That's unnatural." Rukia said. Ichigo starred at the Shinigami.

"Rukia. I know what you're thinking. And _no _he's not. We would've noticed." Ichigo said. Rukia shrugged.

"What is he not?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ichigo yawned.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Isshin burst into Ichigo's room in the middle of the night. Ichigo sat up from his bed, and Rukia and Tatsuki sat up from their sleeping bags. They rubbed their eyes. "What's wrong dad?" Ichigo asked.

"The fox. He's…" Isshin began, breathing heavily. Ichigo and his two friends began to fear the worst. But then Yuzu ran up to Isshin.

"We cant hold him forever dad!" Yuzu yelled before running back down the hall. There was a loud crash, and something white streaked into the room and under the bed. Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki looked under the bed. It was the white fox, his front and back legs wrapped in bandages, along with his midsection and his back paws. His tail was wrapped around his body, and his fangs were barred. A savage growl rumbled deep in his chest. Blood still covered its fur.

"When did he wake up?" Ichigo asked.

"About five minutes ago. He was calm until he actually looked around." Karin replied, suddenly in the doorway.

"Do you have any food to lure him out?" Tatsuki asked. Isshin held up a ramen cup.

"All I have is this ramen-GAH!" The fox flew out from under the bed, and attacked the hand that held the ramen. In seconds, nothing but a torn apart cup remained, and the fox was back under the bed. Isshin fell backwards.

"I think it just killed your dad Ichigo." Rukia deadpanned. "How the hell are we going to get him out of there?"

Ichigo shrugged. "You think I know? I'm not the one that is a certified doctor." He replied. Suddenly, they heard a purring sound. Tatsuki had the bloody fox in her lad, stroking the top of its head. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked. Tatsuki shrugged.

"I don't know. I just asked him to come out." Tatsuki replied. Isshin jumped up, pulling a black leather collar out from his pocket.

"I found this thing around his neck." He said, handing it to Ichigo. The teen turned the leather collar around and around, until he found a small golden plate with a few words written on it, but only one word was readable.

"His name's Naruto." Ichigo said out loud.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked.

"Because it says 'Naruto' on the collar." Ichigo replied, turning the collar so she could see the name engraved in the gold.

"The plate is solid and pure gold. Whoever owned him must have been rich." Isshin said. "I already checked with the police. No reports of a missing pet fox. But he couldn't have come from here. Foxes aren't owned by people in Karakura. He had to have come from the country." Isshin continued.

"What're we going to do with him?" Ichigo asked.

"The police said we would have to hold onto him until reports of missing white foxes named Naruto come in." Isshin sighed. Yuzu starred at Isshin with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we keep him! Please?" She begged.

"I already told the police we would. But he's Ichigo's responsibility." Isshin said.

"What?! I have enough to deal with already!" Ichigo yelled.

"Like what?" Isshin asked. Rukia shot Ichigo a glance.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied quickly. Tatsuki stood, holding the fox in her arms. The white fox named Naruto had fallen asleep. Tatsuki handed the fox over to Rukia.

"I'd better get home. See yah at school tomorrow Ichigo. You too Rukia." Tatsuki said before leaving.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Dad! Naruto wont eat anything!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen.

"What're you trying to feed him?" Isshin asked.

"Dog food!" Ichigo replied. Naruto seemed to cringe at the mention of dog food.

"Try feeding him something else." Karin said calmly from the table.

"Like what? He's a dog! He should eat dog food." Ichigo replied.

"He's not a dog Ichigo. He's a fox. Give him something else." Rukia said, walking into the room.

"Give him what?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, Ichigo was tackled by the white fox. Naruto jumped up into his seat, and snatched his four strips of bacon from his plate. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto began to laugh. Everyone in the room paused. "Did he just start laughing?"

"Uh…yes I think he did." Rukia replied. Isshin walked into the room.

"Ichigo. I called your school. You're bringing Naruto with you." Isshin ordered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"A few reasons. I'm to busy to look after him while you all are at school, he's _your _responsibility, and your school thinks it would be cool to have a rare white and _purple _fox come to school everyday." Isshin replied, flashing a thumbs up.

"You're going to ruin my life!" Ichigo yelled.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ichigo, Rukia, and Naruto walked down the road, ignoring the amazed glances from the others on the street. "Don't you think watching over a fox is going to be hard if and when I have to go beat up a hollow? Foxes cant see Shinigami, can they?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed.

"What? Not like the fox can understand what I'm saying anyway." Ichigo said. Naruto shot Ichigo a glance that looked like he way saying 'I have a name you know.'. Then a glance that said 'now get me off this stupid leash.'. Naruto began to gnaw on the purple leash attached to the collar around his neck. He didn't looked to thrilled about the bandage on his legs or mid-section either.

"Foxes cant see spirits. Don't worry. And if you _do _have to go off to fight a hollow, I'll watch over Naruto." Rukia said, looking down at the fox. But Naruto wasn't paying attention.

_So that's what happened…_ Naruto thought.

_**Yeah. **_Replied a young voice inside Naruto's head. This voice belonged to Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon sealed inside of Naruto. They had suddenly been able to communicate with their thoughts.

_So now I'm a Shinigami. _Naruto concluded.

_**Yes, but you're still alive. You're known as a Substitute Shinigami. There's another Substitute Shinigami near by, I can sense him. I just don't know who though. **_Kyuubi replied. __

_Great. I need to get stronger. I have a strange feeling that something odd is going to happen. _Naruto thought.

_**Probably. **_Kyuubi sighed, then cut the connection with the white fox hanyou.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oooo! He's so cute!"

"Can I hold him!"

"No me first!"

"Can I walk him after school?"

"_BACK OFF HUMANS!_" Naruto barked in fox tongue, the words coming out as yips and barks.

"Awwwwwwww!" The female population of Ichigo's class sighed. Naruto snapped at one of them, making her recoil, but then soon going back to her gawking. Naruto growled, the pressure in the room becoming almost unbearable. Everyone in the class gasped and were slowly pushed into a sitting position. As soon as Naruto stopped growling, the air's pressure went back to normal.

"Was that…?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but there aren't any hollows near by." Rukia whispered back. (For any of you who're wondering, this is _before _Rukia is almost executed.) Naruto curled up into a ball under Ichigo's desk at his feet, keeping his eyes on the people around the desk. Class soon started, and the teacher looked around.

"I thought there was going to be a fox here today." She said sadly.

"There is. He's under Ichigo's desk." Rukia replied. All of the class looked at Naruto with curious eyes. Ichigo and Rukia could have sworn they heard the fox mutter 'great'.

"Ooo! What's his name?" The teacher asked. Naruto stood, stretched, and walked over to Tatsuki's desk, and yipped quietly. She began to rub his head.

"His name's Naruto." Ichigo replied.

"Why's he covered in bandages?" Asked a student.

"When I found him on the street, he was covered in stab wounds and was bleeding heavily." Tatsuki answered.

"It looks like he likes you!" Orihime said happily. Naruto shot her a glance that looked like 'I do not!', and glared. In truth, Naruto was thankful to Tatsuki for saving his life, and would do anything to protect her. It was weird for him. He actually wanted to protect a human. Naruto felt like sighing. If he ever revealed that he was a kitsune to anyone, they would hate him and attack him.

"Well, lets start class."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia walked through the streets after school. "We're stopping off at Urahara's for a while." Rukia said.

"What? Why him? We aren't getting more mod souls are we?" Ichigo asked.

"No. We're just stopping there." Rukia replied as they walked into the shop, and into the back room where Urahara was sitting at a small table.

"Oh. Who do we here?" Urahara asked, motioning over at the large white fox.

"This is the fox I told you about in a short message yesterday." Rukia replied.

"Ah. So this is Naruto." Urahara said. Ichigo nodded, removing Naruto's collar and leash, placing it on the table. Urahara picked up the collar, and starred at the words. His eyes widened. Rukia's phone began to beep, and she whipped it out.

"Ichigo. Hollow. Urahara, we need to go." Rukia said, throwing Ichigo from his body, making his soul crash into a wall.

"Okay. I'll watch your little fox friend." Urahara said. Rukia and Ichigo ran out of the room. Naruto sat down, and looked up at the ceiling. "Naruto. I know that you're a kitsune." Urahara suddenly said. Naruto looked down at Urahara, and jumped up, beginning to back away.

"How…how did you…" Naruto asked.

"Oh. So Kitsunes could talk. I didn't know that. A few things, actually. One, I can tell you're still young, and yet you are larger then normal foxes. That, and white foxes are impossible. Only kitsunes can be white. Not only that, but you have a purple tip on your tail. Purple is not found in normal foxes, or any foxes whatsoever. That…and it says it on your collar." Urahara said, holding up the collar. All of its words were visible.

_Naruto_

_White Kitsune_

_If found, please return him to the forest outside of Konoha_

Naruto palmed his forehead with his paw. "Damn it! The idiot!" Naruto growled.

"Who?"

"The elder fox." Naruto replied. Urahara reached into his pocket.

"Come here. Something appeared on my doorstep last night, and it was addressed to 'Naruto'." Urahara said. Naruto approached the blonde man, and suddenly, a weird talisman was tied around his neck, hanging down to his chest. Naruto starred at the talisman.

"Okay. I give. What the hell is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's made so you could push your soul out of your body easily. I don't know why it came for you, unless there is something _else _I should know about you." Urahara said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. There's a few things that I'm not going to tell you. But I can tell you that I'm something called a 'Substitute Shinigami' or something like that." Naruto said.

"You too huh?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah. You mind if I go fight the hollow?" Naruto asked.

"Go right ahead." Urahara replied. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was in human form, the deputy pass in his hand. His tail was gone, but he didn't care. He asked Kyuubi for it to be gone. "Oooo! That's cool!" Urahara said. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh huh. Scary." Naruto said, and flew out of his body. (His tail's still gone. It would probably get in the way anyway.) "Eh? My outfit's almost the same as before. I thought it would have changed more. Oh well." Naruto shrugged, and vanished.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You idiot! You're supposed to duck!" Ruika yelled. Ichigo rolled to his right, trying to get away from the Hollow.

"I know that! But it's hard when _your _distracting me with your yelling!" Ichigo returned, swinging his giant sword to cut off the monster's arm. But the Hollow anticipated this, and smacked the sword out of Ichigo's hand, making it go flying. "Crap!" Ichigo yelled, and covered his head with his arms, getting ready to bleed from the attacking Hollow. But that never came. Instead, he heard a hollow 'clank', and quiet laughter.

"I thought you would be stronger then this boy. Losing your sword to this Hollow? Pathetic." Said a young voice. Ichigo lowered his arms, and looked up. A boy with blonde hair dressed in a black shihakusho stood in front of him. Between the boy and the Hollow was a sword almost the length of his body wrapped in white cloth. The sword was strapped to the boy's back by a white sash. There was no guard or grip on the sword, and no pommel. On the boy's cheeks were three identical whisker-like marks. But what really drew the eyes of Ichigo and Rukia were the white fox ears sticking out of the boy's spiky blonde hair. The blonde stood straight, apparently not affected by the Hollow's strength. His right hand held onto the hilt of the sword, which came up above his right shoulder so he could reach it easier. (Sit's diagonally on his back) He starred down at Ichigo with cold eyes. "Well? Are you going to stand or not?" The boy asked. Ichigo slowly stood.

"W-who're you?" Ichigo asked.

"Call me Fox." Fox said blankly. The Hollow removed his hand from the sword, and Fox did also, letting his hand fall to his side. Fox sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Bad idea." He sighed. The Hollow's hand rushed forward, poised to kill him in one blow. His fox ears twitched, and he jumped, soaring high above the Hollow's head. Fox starred down at the Hollow with his cold expression gone. "Idiot." He growled. The Hollow threw his arm up, trying to catch the flying boy. Fox vanished instantly, reappearing behind the Hollow. He stepped forward. Instantly, the rietsu level shot up. Ichigo and Rukia dropped to the ground, overwhelmed by the power. "Be gone." Fox growled. The Hollow roared, and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Fox turned, and began to stalk away.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled. Fox turned, his cold gaze back on his face.

"What." He asked sternly.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked.

"I already answered that for the boy. Just call me Fox." He replied, rolling his blue eyes.

"The better question is…_what _are you?" Ichigo asked. At first it looked like Fox wasn't going to answer, but then he did.

"…I am a creature that all humans despise, and none can love. I am the creature that lives in legend, and in the nightmares of children. I move in the darkness, and live without light. I, human boy, am a demon fox. I am a kitsune."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

First chapter! Ta dah!

_~Kitsune-242_


	2. Human or Fox?

Disclaimer: Don't own Crap, got it? Good. Yay!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter2**

**Human or Fox?**

"_Wait!" Rukia yelled. Fox turned, his cold gaze back on his face and turned to her._

"_What." He asked sternly. _

"_Who _are_ you?" She asked. _

"_I already answered that for the boy. Just call me Fox." He replied, rolling his blue eyes. _

"_The better question is…_what_ are you?" Ichigo asked. At first it looked like Fox wasn't going to answer, but then he did._

"…_I am a creature that all humans despise, and none can love. I am the creature that lives in legend, and in the nightmares of children. I move in the darkness, and live without light. I, human boy, am a demon fox. I am a kitsune."_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A large white animal moved silently through the shadows, its tail swinging behind him. He slipped through an open door into a shop, and into the back room. "Yo! Urahara!" The animal whispered. A man with blonde hair walked into the room.

"I didn't think you'd actually come." Urahara replied quietly. The creature rolled his eyes, stepping into the light, revealing a white fox.

"I told you I would. It took a while to sneak away from the boy, but I got here all the same." The fox said, sitting down and wrapping his tail around by his feet. "Why wouldn't I have come?" He asked after a while.

"Because I found out you're a kitsune. I thought you would've ran off by now, into a forest." Urahara replied. The fox lifted one of his legs, and scratched behind one of his ears.

"_You _try sneaking off when you have a leash around your neck all day, and there are humans watching you 24 freaking 7." The fox grumbled.

_**Calm down Naruto. **_A voice said inside the fox's head.

_You calm down Kyuubi. _Naruto returned. "That boy with orange hair that thinks he owns me…he's the other Substitute, yes?"

"Yeah. That girl, Rukia, gave Ichigo her powers so he could save his family from a Hollow." Urahara replied.

"That Ichigo boy cant hold on to his sword at all." Naruto pointed out.

"He's learning. Pretty quickly, I might add. But giving your powers to a human is against the rules in Soul Society. Shinigami will be coming to capture Rukia any day now. It's already been a few months." Urahara said. Naruto nodded.

"I figured as much." Naruto sighed.

"What about the Shinigami that gave you your powers?" Urahara asked.

"There wasn't one. I just got them." Naruto replied.

"That's odd."

"That's what I said too." Naruto chuckled. "I might want to be heading back to Ichigo's home soon." Naruto said. Urahara nodded.

"Or else he might wake up and find his little fluffy missing." Urahara chided.

"_Hey._" Naruto warned.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto hardly listened to the teacher's rambling as he lay underneath Ichigo's desk. He was to busy talking to Kyuubi. That and singing.

_Do you think the other foxes are okay? _Naruto asked.

_**Probably. That threat you made was pretty good. **_Kyuubi commented.

_I hope so. Otherwise I might need to kick some human ass. _Naruto growled.

_**Ooo! I wanna help! **_Kyuubi yelled.

_But what if the foxes _are _safe? Then what're you going to do? Besides…I WOULDN'T LET YOU HELP NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! _Naruto yelled.

_**Awe! Come on! I wanna fight! I'm bored! BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED! **_Kyuubi yelled.

_Shut up! You're the one that told me to stay with the humans! Conjure up one of those human Wii systems or something! Or a human TV! Just shut up! _Naruto yelled.

_**God. Touchy. **_Kyuubi muttered, backing off, making the mental link grow smaller. Suddenly, the bell for lunch rang. The human that 'owned' Naruto, Ichigo, grabbed the leash, and pulled Naruto out from underneath the desk.

"Come on foxy. Time for lunch." Ichigo said.

"He has a name Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she walked over with Orihime and Chad. Uryuu slowly followed.

"Yeah, but I don't remember it." Ichigo muttered.

"It's Naruto. Na-ru-to." Rukia said.

"Like I care. If he ever does anything even _worth _paying attention too, _then _I'll call him by his name. Until then, He's Foxy." Ichigo said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "By the way. Did any of you feel that spiritual pressure yesterday?" Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu nodded in unison.

"What was that? It didn't feel like completely Shinigami, or any Hollow." Uryuu said.

"It wasn't a Shinigami at all!" Ichigo hissed.

"It was a blonde boy with fox ears. He says he's a fox demon." Rukia said.

"You mean a Kitsune?" Uryuu asked. "They don't exist."

"Demons don't exist at all. Except in legend." Chad agreed blankly.

"Well, the kid gave a mini speech that sounded truthful." Ichigo grumbled.

"What'd he say then?" Uryuu asked.

"He said _I am a creature that all humans despise, and none can love. I am the creature that lives in legen, and in the nightmares of children. I move in the darkness, and live without light. I, human boy, and a demon fox. I am a kitsune.'._" Ichigo replied.

"That sounds like something from a book." Uryuu commented.

"Ooo! If he really _is _a fox demon-" Orihime began.

"The don't exist!" Ichigo protested.

"-then why don't we have Naruto call him? He's a fox too!"

"…that…actually might work…" Rukia said slowly.

"It's lunch time……lets try it. Just to prove that _he doesn't exist._" Uryuu said, grabbing the leash from Ichigo, and dragging Naruto behind him. The group walked up to the roof. Thankfully, the roof was empty. Ichigo picked up Naruto by the scruff of his neck, and held him over the edge of the building.

"That's not what I meant!" Rukia yelled. Naruto closed his eyes. The air around him shimmered for a brief second.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu! _Naruto thought, and his original body was replaced by a shadow clone. Naruto appeared in the air behind the group, standing on the air, in his human form.(His tail still gone.) Naruto wrapped his right hand around the hilt of his sword. "What the hell are you doing to Naruto?" Naruto growled. The group whirled around.

"Fox!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto did a mock bow, twisting his hand over his chest as he lowered to top half of his body.

"That's my name. Don't ware it out." Naruto replied. "Now answer my question. Why are you holding Naruto over the edge of a building?"

"H-he really…" Uryuu stuttered.

"He's…he…" Orihime said quietly. Chad just starred in astonishment.

"C-calling you." Ichigo replied. The rietsu in the air increased slightly.

"Good choice for calling me then. What'd you want?" Naruto asked blankly. The 'Naruto' into Ichigo's hand yipped, and began to wag its tail.

"H-he can see you?" Rukia asked. "You're obviously a soul…"

"Yes. All foxes can see me. But the fact that you can see me when in your real bodies or in a gigai must mean that you have large amounts of rietsu." Naruto commented. "Would you put Naruto down please?" Naruto asked.

"Um…uh…" Ichigo stuttered, not knowing exactly what to do. The rietsu shot upwards to choking levels. Ichigo and the others struggled to stay standing, while Naruto and 'Naruto' seemed unfazed.

"Put. Him. Down. Or answer to my blade." Naruto growled. Ichigo slowly set 'Naruto' onto the ground. The rietsu level was suddenly gone. Naruto grinned, his fangs gleaming. "Thanks!" Naruto said before he vanished. The air around 'Naruto' shimmered again, and Naruto was back in his place as a fox.

"You're right. He's real." Uryuu said. "But I still say that he's not a demon. I say it's just a coincidence that he knew the fox was in danger."

"I say he's real! Did you see his little fluffy ears?" Orihime squealed.

"His animal ears weren't exactly small." Chad said.

"But they were cute!" Orihime yelled. Naruto laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.

_Humans are odd. _Naruto thought.

_**Says the boy who's half human. **_Kyuubi replied.

_I admit I am part human, but my fox blood is the side that I accept. The foxes were the ones that were nice to me and took me in. They are my kind. Not humans. _

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Next chapter is comin' soon! Hurray! Yeah. Bye bye.

_~Kitsune-242_


	3. Vanishing Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

**Vanishing Power**

"I have a feeling they'll be coming any day now." Urahara said quietly. Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head with his human hand.

"I do too. We need to keep a look out for any Shinigami from Soul Society. Losing Rukia would probably be a bad idea." Naruto agreed. Another month had passed since Naruto had first arrived in Karakura. His true fox size had grown drastically. He had become slightly larger then a full grown male lion, and had grown four more tails, making him a five tailed fox. Naruto had also learned how to fly without having to stand on air with his Shinigami abilities. But Naruto always kept his size to the size he had been when he first arrived, only becoming his true size around Urahara or when he snuck away from Ichigo into the forest in the Karakura park. At the moment, Naruto was in his human form, his tail curled around his body. Naruto hardly ever had all five tails visible in human form. At the moment, they were discussing the problem that was Soul Society.

"Yes, it would. Most likely, the Shinigami that come would kill Ichigo to get rid of the Substitute. And because they can sense Substitute Shinigami, you're in danger too." Urahara announced.

"I figured as much. But you do realize, that if I am attacked, I'll have to hold back." Naruto said seriously.

"That's not a smart idea, but okay. If you must." Urahara sighed. Naruto looked at the watched around his wrist, and sighed.

"It's getting late. I'd better go. Rukia would have a fit if she found I was missing again." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Okay. Tell me if you see anything that has to do with Soul Society." Urahara said. Naruto transformed into his mini fox form, and cracked his back.

"Will do Urahara." Naruto said, turned, and walked out of the room. As Naruto walked through the streets, he kept his rietsu low, and paid close attention to the other rietsu signatures. _Looks like nobody came today. _Naruto thought. Suddenly, he felt two extremely strong rietsu signatures. "Fuck. Spoke to soon." Naruto sighed, and flew from his body, transforming into his human form. Naruto covered his fox ears with a genjutsu. He dashed through the streets until he saw two Shinigami in front of him. He stopped, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword. He suddenly froze. One was a Lieutenant, and the other was a Captain. _Awe shit. _Naruto cussed in his mind. "What are you doing here, Shinigami?" Naruto growled.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a Shinigami too." Said the man that wore the Captain haori.

"And that, human, is where you're wrong." Naruto replied, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. "Now answer my question."

"Would you be so kind as too tell us where Rukia Kuchiki is?" The captain asked.

"I don't think I should tell you where she is. You can have her…if you can get through me and the other Substitute." Naruto growled, pulling his sword from his back.

"Oh. So you're a substitute? Then you're not going to leave here alive." The captain said, taking a step forward. Suddenly, the person behind him grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Captain Byakuya. Please, let _me _face him." He said. The man named Byakuya took his steps back.

"Fine. But make it fast, Renji." Byakuya replied. Renji pulled his own sword from its sheath on his waist, and faced Naruto.

"We're taking Rukia back to Soul Society." Renji growled.

"Over my dead body." Naruto returned.

"That's the idea." Renji chided. Naruto barred his fangs and growled an animalistic growl. The two rushed forward, and their blades clashed, Naruto's larger one against Renji's smaller one. "That butcher knife cant cut squat."

"At least my 'Butcher knife' can snap that toothpick _you _use." Naruto chided, grinning. _I suck at sword fighting. I'm going to loose. _Naruto thought. _But I at least need to try. _Naruto instinctively shifted his foot position, and backed away before throwing his sword forward, twisting the blade at the last second, and striking at Renji's head. But he lifted his sword. Naruto took the opening at Renji's waist, and kicked him away. Renji stood, and rushed forward, and slashed Naruto across the chest with the sword. Blood began to show on the black cloth. Naruto ignored it. His rietsu levels shot up as he looked coldly at Renji. "_This _is why I hate humans." Naruto growled, shifting his sword to his side. He rushed at Renji, his sword at his side. Naruto roared a battle cry as he swing his blade. Renji stopped, and closed his eyes, certain he was going to die. He heard Naruto snickering. Naruto was standing back, laughing quietly. Red strands of hair floating down to the ground. Renji reached up and searched around for his ponytail. Naruto had cut it off, giving him a buzz cut.

"What the hell?!" Renji yelled.

"It's called a Buzz cut." Naruto replied, lifting his sword. Byakuya stepped forward.

"This is taking too long." He said, and disappeared. He reappeared behind Naruto.

"Uh…that didn't do any-' Naruto began, before a fountain of blood flew up from his left shoulder. Naruto stayed standing. Suddenly, his sword broke in half leaving a useless stump. Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"Now, Substitute, you will die. So stay still and live a few seconds longer. There was no way that you could win." Byakuya said. Naruto looked up at him weakly.

"I already knew that. Idiot. My soul purpose was to slow you down, and hopefully warn Ichigo and Rukia you're here." Naruto said. His head smashed against the pavement as he began to faint. "I always sucked at sword fighting."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A hand continuously poked Naruto in the head. "Waaaakke uuuuuuup foxy!" Said a young male voice.

"Mr. Urahara told us to wake him up gently." Said a young female voice.

"Shut up Ururu!" The boy yelled.

"But Jinta-"

"I'm up I'm up." Naruto grumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position. In front of him was a girl with black hair and a boy with red-ish hair. "What?" Naruto asked.

"M-mr. Urahara told us to try to wake you up." The girl stuttered. Naruto looked around. He was in human form, and in Urahara's shop. He was also in his true body.

"Eh? I thought that Byakuya guy killed me. Oh well." Naruto grumbled, pushing himself up from his laying position. He dusted off his hakama pants, and closed his kimono top over the bandages that covered his chest. "Where's Urahara?" Naruto asked.

"Down stairs helpin' Carrot Top get his Soul Reaper powers back. He said he'd help you later, but since you already have the speed down, he had to help Carrot Top first." The boy named Jinta replied.

"I guess that means that Rukia was taken. Fuck." Naruto grumbled, and stalked out of the room, his tail lashing behind him. The two kids followed, steering clear of Naruto's white tail. Steam was rising from Naruto's chest, signifying that his wounds were healing rapidly. He could feel Jinta's and Ururu's confusion and surprise behind him, but paid no attention. Naruto suddenly stopped. "Shit. I don't know where Urahara's training room is." Naruto said. Ururu ran around so she was in front of Naruto.

"Follow me." She said.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"If you don't get our Shinigami powers back before the chain finishes devouring itself, you'll die and become a Hollow." Urahara said.

"Let's do it then Urahar-" Ichigo began.

"Uraaahaaaaaaaaaraaaaa! Uraaaahaaaaaaraaaa! URAHARA!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Over here furball!" Urahara called.

"Oh shut up." Said a voice from on top of one of the rock mountains in the training room. Ichigo and Urahara looked up. On top of the mountain was a huge white fox, bigger then a full grown male lion. Behind the fox were five white tails, all tipped dark purple. His two ears were longer then normal ears, kind of like a rabbit's ears. Around the fox's neck was a wooden talisman, a blue crystal necklace, and a black collar with a golden plate on it. The fox starred down at the two with familiar blue eyes.

"Come on down here!" Urahara said. The fox jumped off the mountain, and red and orange flames surrounded his four paws. He ran across the air without using any rietsu, and landed next to Urahara, the ground under his paws cracking. The flames around his paws vanished.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked pointing.

"You already know him." Urahara said dismissively before turning back to the fox. "Well then Fox. It looks like you're awake."

"Furball, Fox, Kitsune-kun. Pick a freaking name Urahara." The fox grumbled.

"That's Fox?" Ichigo asked. The fox nodded.

"Yeah. But I'd prefer if you call me by my real name." Fox said.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asked. Fox turned to face Ichigo.

"I'm Naruto."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yes, I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas. So…there you go.


	4. Hollowfication

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**Hollowfication**

"So…you've been a giant talking fox the whole time?" Ichigo asked.

"Giant talking Shinigami _Kitsune." _Naruto corrected.

"Is there even a difference?" Urahara asked.

"Yes. Shinigami powers makes a big difference." Naruto growled.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Are we going to argue all day, or are you going to help us get our powers back?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you lost your powers too? I thought you were a Shinigami." Ichigo said.

"I was a Substitute, even though I didn't get the powers from a true Shinigami." Naruto replied, laying his head on the ground. Ichigo and Urahara shifted their sitting positions.

"Naruto's been helping me keep and eye out for Shinigami from Soul Society ever since he appeared a few weeks ago. He fought against Byakuya and Renji when they came, trying to delay them so you and Rukia could hide." Urahara said. Naruto yawned.

"Let's just say I suck at sword fighting, and apparently, you didn't notice that there was fighting going on." Naruto yawned.

"We did, but Rukia ran off without me. She went to the two Shinigami and went with them voluntarily." Ichigo said.

"That was stupid." Naruto mumbled.

"Not a very bright thing to do, I must admit." Urahara sighed. Naruto stood, and in a flash, was in his human form, only one tail behind him again.

"Well…let's get back to training. We wont have that much time after we've finished." Naruto announced.

"Naruto's right." Ichigo agreed. Naruto starred at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"You called me by my name." Naruto said.

"Well, now that I know that you're human, I kind of have too. Besides, I said I would call you Naruto if you did something special." Ichigo said.

"I'm a kitsune, boy." Naruto growled.

"My name's Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but you're human, and I'm a fox demon. I call you boy." Naruto replied.

"You're going to have to accept it some time." Urahara said.

"I wont accept squat. Demon is my only blood." Naruto growled. Urahara raised his hands as if to ward off a blow.

"Fine. You'll get it someday." Urahara whispered. Naruto barred his fangs, and growled an animalistic growl.

"Just begin training us." Naruto growled. Urahara grinned.

"Okay." He said. He clapped his hands, and two chasms opened up underneath Naruto and Ichigo. Naruto looked down as he hovered over it briefly.

"Shit." Naruto sighed before the two fell to the ground below. Naruto landed perfectly, while Ichigo fell on the back of his head. Their arms were suddenly tied behind their backs. Naruto suddenly noticed he was out of his original body, and a short chain was attached to his chest.

"If you can climb out of these chasms before your chain is devoured by itself, you'll have your powers again. If you don't-"

"Yeah yeah yeah! We'll die for real and turn into hollows!" Naruto yelled. How did he know that? Kyuubi was smart. That's how. Naruto suddenly found it hard to jump to the top of the chasm, or run on air via transformation. _Uh oh. This'll be harder then I thought. _Naruto said in his mind.

_**No dip Sherlock. I coulda told you that. **_Kyuubi sighed. _**Hurry up. Your chain is consuming itself. **_Kyuubi warned.

_What? _Naruto looked down. His chain had grown giant mouths, and were eating each other, screeching as they bit into each other. "Awe shit!" Naruto groaned, and ran at the wall. He tried putting chakra into the soles of his feet, but once he placed his foot on the wall, he fell back to the ground. "What the hell!" Naruto yelled.

_**The chains. They're eating your chakra too. You need to hurry.**_ Kyuubi warned. There were only two links left. As the last shard of the last link left ate itself, on thought crossed Naruto's mind.

_Shit._

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pain erupted in Naruto's body as a white substance poured from his moth and eyes. _What do I do? What do I do?! _Naruto yelled. He waited for Kyuubi to respond, but he didn't. It finally occurred to Naruto that Kyuubi's mental link with himself had been destroyed. A mask began to form on Naruto's face. _Ok! Concentrate! Concentrate! Shinigami power! I know I have it! I can feel it! But where is it! _Naruto thought. His mask was almost done. He could hear Ichigo screaming. He knew his mask was forming too. Naruto snapped up. That was it! He felt it! Naruto mentally reached forward, and grabbed it. Naruto appeared on top of the chasm. He noticed Urahara had a sword in his hand, and was facing him with a dangerous yet curious look. Naruto also noticed that he seemed to have a mask on his face. Urahara pointed his sword at Naruto, making the blonde recoil. "Eh? You aint skewering me with that thing!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you?" Urahara asked.

"We've covered this. I'm a kitsune dumb ass." Naruto yelled.

"Then what's with the mask? Are you a hollow or Shinigami?" Urahara asked. Naruto looked down at his body. His sword was back, in one piece, on his back! And he was back in his black shihakusho! Naruto grinned, taking the mask off his face.

"Sweet! But what up with the mask?" Naruto asked, turning the mask over and looking at it. Naruto's mask looked like a human face, with rounded teeth. On the left side of Naruto's mask on the forehead were three red marks that curled down towards his left eye. (Like Ichigo's mask.) On each cheek of the mask were three identical red whisker-like marks. The indents around Naruto's eyes were red, and the joined together on the outside of each eye at the top of his eye, and ran back towards where his ears are supposed to be. Right under each eye were two lines that started at the side of the mask and joined together close to the nose of his mask. "I give. What the hell is thi-" Naruto was cut off as his eyes glazed over and dimmed, and he began to sway, his eyes beginning to droop close. "Oooohhhh. I'm dizzy." Naruto moaned before falling onto his back, asleep once again.

"Well…I know one thing. Naruto's okay." Urahara said as he waited to see if Ichigo would become a hollow, or become what Naruto had become.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Is he going to wake up any time soon?" Asked a familiar voice.

_That's Carrot top. _Naruto thought.

"If you didn't splash him with water, he probably would have woken up earlier. In legend, kitsunes are beings of fire. Water just makes them tired." Another voice replied.

_Urahara. _Naruto thought.

"Oh, so now it's my fault." Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, it is." Urahara replied.

"It's not my fault!"

"You're the one that hit him with water." Urahara pointed out. Naruto opened his eyes.

"It's both your faults!" Naruto yelled suddenly, sitting up.

"Oh. You're up." Urahara said.

"Who could sleep with you two fighting?" Naruto asked, yawning. "And water had nothing to do with it. I've just gotten less sleep lately." Naruto grumbled, standing up, and stretching his arms.

"Why's that?" Urahara asked.

"Because I've been coming to see you at night to report if I'd seen any other Shinigami idiot!" Naruto yelled, hitting Urahara on the head. "Do you even _have _a brain?"

"I do, but I don't use it."

"Obviously." Naruto yawned, rolling his eyes. "Where'd you stash my real body?" Naruto asked.

"Tessai took yours and Ichigo's back up to the shop." Urahara replied.

"Oh. Ok. The boy still has training, right?" Naruto asked.

"You do too." Ichigo said.

"I already know how to fight." Naruto said.

"How?" Urahara asked.

"Hand-to-hand." Naruto replied.

"Don't you mean paw-to-paw?" Urahara asked. Naruto starred at him blankly.

"Do you _want _me to bite your head off?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…no. But you still need to know how to fight with swords." Urahara said.

"Fine. But I think the boy should learn how to fight hand to hand." Naruto said.

"I do!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh really? Let's see if you can beat a fox." Naruto said grinning.

"Fine! I've had to fight because everyone hated my hair color! I know how to fight!"

"Let's see it then!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo rushed at Naruto, and jumped, his feet in the position to hit Naruto in the face. Naruto ducked under his kick, and let him continue flying until he almost hit a rock. But Ichigo pushed off the rock, and went flying at Naruto. His foot hit Naruto in the back of the head. As Naruto fell forward, he turned into a log. "Behind you." Naruto said from his position behind Ichigo. The blonde cocked his fist back, and punched Ichigo in the back, making his back snap. Ichigo gasped in pain. He hit the ground, and didn't get back up.

"I give up." Ichigo said.

"That's why Urahara's going to teach you how to fight hand-to-hand in case you lose your sword." Naruto said. "_After _we learn how to fight with swords. If the worst comes to pass, then I can teach the boy to fight with his hands in Soul Society."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto and Ichigo faced Urahara as he charged up another attack. "We're going to have to learn our sword's names before he attacks us, you know." Naruto growled, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Yeah. I know." Ichigo said, closing his eyes. Naruto closed his own eyes, and entered his mindscape. He opened his eyes. He was in a huge field, with a large lake and a single tree hanging over the lake. A boy with black hair and black eyes stood in front of Naruto. It was the soul of his sword.

"Am I ready to learn your name yet?" Naruto asked.

"_**In fact, you are. You are strong enough to learn my name. Cry it out in battle. I am always in my Shikai form, but my name can make a large wave of rietsu fly from me." **_The boy said. Naruto grinned as he began to vanish once again.

"Okay. Thanks."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto and Ichigo both snapped their open in unison, and raised their swords up to the tip of the blade faced the sky. The power in the air increased drastically. Ichigo's sword was outlined in blue, while Naruto's was outlined dark purple, the same color as his tail. Urahara's eyes widened, his red-outlined sword still glowing. Naruto and Ichigo grinned, and swung down their blades, crying out their names in unison.

"ZANGETSU!" "ROCKSHAYA!" Urahara swung down his own blade, sending a blast of red rietsu at the two, while Ichigo's blue wave and Naruto's purple wave flew side by side. The two waves mixed together, and formed a lighter purple, and increased in size. The two waves crashed into each other, wrestling back and forth for the upper hand. Finally, Urahara's red rietsu wave mixed in with Naruto's and Ichigo's and made one thing happen. _BOOM!_ Urahara, Naruto, and Ichigo all flew backwards. Ichigo crashed into the ground, Urahara managed to slide to a stop, and Naruto crashed into a mountain, making it shatter and topple to the ground. Naruto climbed out of the rubble, groaning. "Oooooowwwwww." He moaned. Urahara walked over, grinning.

"Looks like you guys learned your sword's names."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You guys have one more person coming with you into the Seireitei(sp?). I wonder where he went now?" Urahara said, looking around.

"Who else could possibly come? We already have a talking cat." Uryuu said, glancing over at the black cat. Ichigo sighed and stepped forward, gaining glances from all the new comers, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, and the talking he-cat, Yoruichi.(I'll refer to Yoruichi as a guy in cat form. Just because it's easier.)

"I'll call him. He's probably off eating ramen like no tomorrow again." Ichigo said. He inhaled deeply and… "NAAARRUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo roared. His friends starred at him with wide eyes.

"You're bringing your pet with you?" Chad asked, not looking so sure.

"He's not my pet anymore." Ichigo said. Suddenly, the small white fox came around a corner, and into the clearing, its tail swishing behind him.

"He's just going to get in the way Kurosaki!" Uryuu protested.

"Hey! He may look small, but he's one powerful guy! He can beat me in hand-to-hand combat!" Ichigo yelled. He turned his glance back to the small fox at his feet. "Although…he might not be able to beat anyone when he looks like that." Naruto lowered his head and growled. The growl sounded a lot like 'Fine'. Suddenly, purple and blue flames swirling around the fox, and in seconds, Naruto was in his giant five tailed form. And in seconds, Uryuu had his spirit bow pointed Naruto's head from point blank range, Naruto was sprawled on the ground with Chad on his back from tackling him and had his spiritual fist poised to punch Naruto's spine and crack it, and Orihime had her spirit fairies(I THINK that's what they are.) in the position to fly through his chest and into his heart. Naruto remained in that position, his eyes wide from shock. That was _not _what was supposed to happen. The rietsu in the air grew to intense levels. All turned to Ichigo and Urahara. They had their Zonpaktous out in front of them, and did not look to happy. "Get. Off. Of. Naruto." Ichigo growled. The three slowly got off Naruto, but kept their weapons out. Naruto stood, and stretched, his front paws out in front of him, and his back cracking. Then something totally unexpected happened.

"Didn't expect that to happen. That's why I didn't come in here in my true form boy." Naruto said, backing up to Ichigo's side. Ichigo groaned.

"Would you stop calling me 'boy'?"

"No." Naruto replied, grinning a toothy grin. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "You've been doing that a lot lately." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah! Cause _you're _here!" Ichigo returned.

"Humph!" Naruto grumbled, turning his giant head away from Ichigo like a little kid. "Urahara! Are we going to leave or what?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…yeah." Urahara said. "Follow me." Urahara turned, and began to walk away. Naruto and Ichigo walked side by side in front of the others, who were watching Naruto with wide eyes.

"I still say you cant do that!" Ichigo yelled.

"And I say I can. I'll prove the point to you if I must." Naruto replied, his jaw not moving in unison with his words.

"Fine! It's a bet then!" Ichigo yelled.

"Agreed. If I can make you palm your forehead 500 times before both of us die officially and are sent to Soul Society, or to a different place if we die in our soul forms, then my point will be proven, and you'll have to dye your hair neon pink." Naruto said, grinning madly.

"Fine! But if both of us die before I palm my forehead 500 times, then you have to use your giant form, be painted neon orange, and have to walk through town, talking nonstop!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto groaned.

"I _hate _orange!" Naruto moaned.

"Ha!" Ichigo yelled.

"But you'll look like a gay ass with pink hair." Naruto said. "I bet you're going to be asked out by hundreds of males in one day." Naruto laughed. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "Ha! That's one for me!" Naruto yelled.

"What?! Damn! I need to be more careful!" Ichigo yelled, palming his forehead again.

"2!"

"Damn it!"

"What is this going to prove again? It suddenly seems pointless." Ichigo said.

"The point of this point proving is to prove a point that I can prove a point against you, while proving a point to myself that I _can _prove a point in the first place." Naruto replied.

"Uh…what?" Ichigo asked.

"My point exactly." _Slap! _"Ha! 3!" Naruto laughed.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What's that loud noise?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi looked back towards the back of the tunnel they were coming through, and her eyes widened. Naruto, in his five tailed fox form, noticed this, and instantly picked up the pace, passing all of the others.

"I know it's coming Fluffy." Naruto grumbled as he raced paced Ichigo.

"Why the hell is he running that fast?" Ichigo huffed.

"He saw I was worried, so he sped up. The cleaner of these tunnels is coming. It wont stop, even for Shinigami! Pick up the pace!" Yoruichi said, speeding up himself. Soon, all the others had caught up with Naruto, who was moving smoothly.

"I thought you guys would notice Yoruichi's frightened expression around the time I did." Naruto said. He turned to Ichigo. "You humans really suck." Ichigo palmed his forehead. "Ha! Now I'm up to 10!" Naruto yelled.

"How the hell did the number get that high?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Because you suck. I already said that." Naruto replied, starring with blank eyes. _Slap! _"Oh yeah! 11!" Naruto yelled. "Told you I would win Fluffy!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"A HOLLOW HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN SEIREITEI!" The alarm rang out. Shinigami moved at a fast pace to where the so called 'hollow' was spotted. Meanwhile, a small white fox with a purple tipped tail and a sword strapped to his back sat on top of one of the buildings as he watched the Shinigami scramble about. The fox suddenly began to laugh.

"This is going to be fun." He said in a young voice.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tah dah! Chapter 4 complete! Hurray!


	5. Ryoka Infiltration

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. 'When you defend, defend to live. When you protect someone, don't let them die. When you strike…strike to kill.'

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**Ryoka Infiltration**

A white fox with a purple tipped tail and a sword strapped to its back watched as a boy with orange hair and a man with black hair and wearing a green bandana yelled at each other while being surrounded by Shinigami. The fox chuckled to himself. This fox was Uzumaki Naruto. The other two were Ichigo and Ganju. They were unfazed by how many Shinigami surrounded them. "Would you be careful where you're swinging that thing?!" Ganju yelled.

"I told you to duck!" Ichigo replied, just as loud "Besides, Zangetsu's covered with the cloth!"

"It could still cut someone's head off!" Ganjuu yelled. Suddenly, a boy with black hair fell into the clearing around Ichigo and Ganju. He started talking randomly, then to Ichigo and Ganju. Soon, Ichigo and Ganju were running, Ichigo in front, swinging his sword to deplete the numbers. Naruto followed easily on the room, his paws moving quickly. They were soon hiding in a warehouse, with Naruto watching from a window. He transformed into his huge form.

_They couldn't pick a place with less doors. _Naruto grumbled.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Why the hell did you bring the kid with us!" Ichigo yelled.

"I just accidentally grabbed him up while we ran!" Ganju returned.

"How do you accidentally 'grab someone up' as you run?!" Ichigo yelled.

"The same way you accidentally helped that Shinigami you beat up!" Ganju yelled. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash.

"Shit!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"No way." Ichigo whispered. Suddenly, a huge five tailed fox fell into the clearing of boxes, hitting it's bottom jaw on the ground when it fell. The fox remained still, before standing.

"You couldn't have picked a building that didn't have as many doors? I don't have opposable thumbs idiot." The fox grumbled, rubbing his jaw with one of his paws. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "Ha. 15." The fox chuckled.

"Shit." Ichigo grumbled.

"At this rate you're going to have thugs on your back again because of your hair color, Mr. Pinky."

"What's with the giant fox?" Ganju asked.

"That's Naruto the-" Ichigo began. Naruto bowed awkwardly.

"Kitsune Shinigami. At your service." Naruto said, standing up. Only now did the others notice the large sword strapped to Naruto's back.

"How can a fox be a Shinigami?" The boy asked.

"Oh. Right." Naruto said. In a flash, Naruto was in his human form(minus the tail). "This is how."

"How is that possible?!" Ganju asked.

"It just is." Naruto replied.

"Are you a Ryoka as well?" The boy asked. Naruto turned to the boy, and sat down, leaning back against a crate. His fox ears twitched twice every few seconds, symbolizing that he was listening for danger.

"Yes I am. I've come here to help the boy over there rescue his friend Rukia. 16." Naruto deadpanned, not taking his eyes off the far wall as he heard Ichigo slap his forehead. "Proper introductions are in order. Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"Why cant he call me by my name?" Ichigo grumbled.

"I am Hanataro of the 4th squad." The boy introduced.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Substitute Shinigami and fox demon of Konoha forest." Naruto said.

"Where's that?" Hanataro asked. "That's never on any maps or in the library."

"It's a secret place that I cant tell anyone about. Even though I HATE the humans there, there are still other foxes there that I must protect." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Hanataro said, looking down.

"Boy. Introduce yourself." Naruto said.

"Fine. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami from Karakura town." Ichigo said.

"I'm Ganju." Ganju said, going back to looking out the window.

"Did you say 'Ichigo'? You must be the one that Rukia was always talking about!" Hanataro said. He looked over at Naruto, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. "And you must be the fox named Naruto she was talking about!" Naruto opened his eyes, that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Probably." Naruto said before closing his eyes again.

"Where the hell did all your energy go now?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Hey. In the days you've been outside the Seireitei, I've been pulling pranks like no tomorrow. It's called being tired. Even demons get tired sometimes." Naruto replied, his breathing slowing considerably.

"Just don't fall asleep." Ichigo said.

"No promises." Naruto replied, his voice quiet.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto looked around, finding himself back inside his mindscape in the field where his sword's spirit dwelled. Next to the black-haired boy stood a another boy, slightly older, wearing a red hakama and a white kimono top. He had long blood red hair, two blood red fox ears, red eyes with slit pupils, and nine red tails behind him. Written on a necklace that was around his neck was the kanji for 'seal'. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

_**In the fur. Or in this case…flesh. But that's not the point. **_Kyuubi replied.

"Then what is that point?" Naruto asked.

"_**You. You're the point. Remember the mask?" **_Rockshaya asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I remember it. It was weird." Naruto replied.

"_**There's a reason its like that. When you were about to die, your hollow transformation took place in the living world, instead of you being transported into Hueco Mundo, the dimension for hollows. Therefore, you became part hollow. You have a hollow inside of you. You need to keep an eye out for him, and not let him control you." **_Rockshaya said.

"Okay. I will. Thank you." Naruto said as he vanished.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto awoke to Ichigo shaking his shoulder violently. "Come on! Wake up!" Ichigo hissed. He grabbed on of Naruto's ears, and pulled hard. Naruto jumped up, biting his own hand to keep himself from yelping.

"I'm up boy!" Naruto growled. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He suddenly noticed that a large block was moved out of the road. Another thing. Someone had dragged him from the warehouse.

"Hanataro is going to help us. You wouldn't wake up, so we had to drag you! It was like you were unconscious!" Ichigo replied.

"Okay. Let's go then." Naruto said, motioning at the hole that Hanataro and Ganju were climbing down. "Come on!" Naruto said, and dove headfirst into hole. Suddenly, there was a loud splash, and water shot out and into the air. When the air was clear of water, Naruto's voice echoed to the surface. "…There's water down here!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Um…….World War 1." Ichigo said as they walked through the sewers next to Naruto.

"Began in 1914 and ended in 1918. Fought between the teams of Great Britain, France, Russia, Italy, the United states, and the other team, which consisted of Germany, Austria-Hungary, Turkey, and Bulgaria. Great Britain, France, Russia, Italy, and the United States won." Naruto replied. "World War 2."

"Started in 1939 when Hitler invaded Poland, and ended in 1945. The alliances were Great Britain, France, Soviet Union, and the Untied States that defeated the alliance of Germany, Italy, and Japan." Ichigo replied. "What happened in World War 2 that made it so horrible?" Ichigo asked.

"The Holocaust. It was the extermination of millions of innocent European Jewish citizens." Naruto replied.

"Um…what are you two doing?" Hanataro asked. Naruto looked back at him, making the Shinigami flinch.

"When we go back to the living world, I'm going to be going to Ichigo's school. And school has a test on the 2 World War coming soon. We're studying for it." Naruto replied.

"You mean _if _you go back to the living world." Ganju said. Naruto glared back at him.

"At the least, Ichigo will get back." Naruto replied.

"What about you then?" Ichigo asked.

"There are many ways to kill a demon like me, boy." Naruto replied.

"You don't honestly think you're a demon, do you? They don't exist." Hanataro said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can Shinigami walk up walls and hang from the ceiling while only using their feet?" Naruto asked.

"No. Nobody can." Hanataro answered.

"How bout walking on water?"

"No." Naruto turned, and walked up a sewer wall using only his feet, making everyone gasp. Naruto hung from the ceiling.

"Wall, ceiling…" Naruto dropped onto the water's surface, standing on it perfectly as if it was solid ground. "…and water." Naruto said, and walked back to the sewer ledge. "Come on." Naruto said, walking down the ledge nonchalantly.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What do you mean by Kage Bushin? Shadow Clone? What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean exactly what I said boy. Ka-ge Bu-shin. Kage Bushin." Naruto replied. The group of four were still below ground. Naruto had moved on to talking about his special abilities, since the others wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"But what does it mean?" Ganju asked.

"How do I explain this to a human? Um…it makes clones of myself out of shadows. The clones can move, attack, fight, anything. They dispel themselves if they are hit to hard by something." Naruto replied.

"Care to demonstrate?" Ichigo asked. Naruto grinned as shadows covered his eyes.

"Demonstrate the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to humans? You've got to be kidding." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey! Who're you talking to?" Asked a familiar voice. Everyone turned around. Naruto was behind them. They looked between the two Narutos, their jaws hanging down. "Close your mouths or you'll catch demon moths." The Naruto behind them said. He walked forward, and the other Naruto followed his motions. "Tag out." The Naruto who had been behind said, and gave high-five the other. As soon as their hands touched. The Naruto who had been in front vanished in a puff of smoke, and the other Naruto kept walking. "You guys coming?" Naruto called. Ichigo and the others ran up to Naruto.

"Teach us how to do that!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto kept walking.

"Cant." He deadpanned.

"Why not? You just want to stay special? You don't want us to be cool too? You don't want us to be able to beat enemies?' Ganju asked. Naruto whirled around, his eyes red with slit pupils.

"You wanna know how to make a clone? Fine. Go through the damn pain of being a half demon, and then I'll teach you." Naruto yelled, turned and began to stalk away, his fox ears pressed flat against his head in anger. Blood dripped from Naruto's hands from his claws that were digging into his skin. Steam was rising from his hands as the cuts tried healing themselves. After the three behind him got over their shock at the sudden statement, they caught back up to Naruto, who continued to walk forward quickly, his eyes still red with anger.

"You're a half demon?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Yeah." Naruto growled.

"What did you mean by 'pain of being a half demon'?" Hanataro asked, looking concerned. "Can I help? My squad specializes in healing." Naruto cracked a smile, his eyes turning light purple.

"Not unless you can turn me fully demon. When you're a Hanyou, your human half is always wrestling for control over your demon half. It feels like you're constantly being stabbed in the heart by a sword. Hanyous have to live with it all their lives, and afterlives. It's not a fun way to live. That's why most hanyous just let their demon halves take control." Naruto replied. Suddenly, the others around him erupted with questions.

"Why don't you let your…demon half…take control then?" Ichigo asked. Naruto looked over at him.

"Do you _want _the world to blow up? Besides, its even more painful. That's why some luck hanyous find someone who'll take away their demon half, and make them human." Naruto replied.

"Why do you want to be full demon, instead of human?" Ganju asked.

"Because humans hate me. Why would a I want to live with them?" Naruto asked.

"Is that why you call me 'boy'? Because you hate humans?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Naruto deadpanned. Ichigo quietly palmed his forehead, making Naruto's ears twitch. "28." Naruto said.

"Damn it." Ichigo whispered. (A lot of time skips, a lot of number skips, okay?) Naruto grimaced slightly. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I just told you idiot." Naruto replied.

"That was your two halves battling each other?" Hanataro asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup." He replied, his teeth still mashed together. "Oh look. Sunlight." Naruto said, moving forward faster and standing in the light that came through a cracked stone in the ceiling.

"He acts like he's okay with it." Ganju said.

"He's as old as me. He has to be by now." Ichigo replied, moving forward to be next to Naruto and look through the ceiling.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto watched, tapping his foot, as Ichigo was once again slashed in the shoulder. He was getting ripped to shreds out there. Naruto grabbed something out of his pocked, and flew forward. "Carrot Top!" Naruto yelled. He hit the surprised teen in the face with a sandal, making him fly backwards. "Tag out!" Naruto yelled, landing in a crouched position in front of Renji 20 feet away. Naruto pulled out Rockshaya, and faced Renji, his sword at the ready.

"It's you! You're still alive!" Renji yelled. Naruto grinned, his fangs flashing.

"Sure am whelp." Naruto called smoothly.

"But what's up with the fake ears?" Renji asked suddenly.

"They arent face human!" Naruto yelled, running forward with his sword at his side. Renji ran forward as well, his retractable sword ready to fly at the blonde Hanyou. _Okay. He has three strikes. Carrot top showed me that. Then Zabimaru has to return to Renji's hand. So if I can just get in like the boy did, and strike faster… _Naruto thought. Renji made Zabimaru fly at Naruto. The blonde dodged to one side. _One… _Naruto jumped over another as he got closer to Renji. _Two… _Naruto ducked under the flying sword. _That's three! I can attack now! _Naruto thought. As Renji's defense lay wide open, Naruto jumped, Rockshaya over his head. _Now! Please let it work! _Naruto thought. Renji suddenly vanished, and blood flew from Naruto's left shoulder and chest from where Zabimaru had struck from behind. Naruto coughed up blood, and landed, staggering slightly. He was smashed in the back, and flew into a building. _Crap! My fight is going like Carrot Top's! If this keeps up, then I might loose to much blood like him! _Naruto thought as he climbed out of the rubble, the right side of his face bleeding from the top of his head, and blood ran down the middle of Naruto's face. Blood covered the left side of Naruto's neck, but if the blood was from his shoulder or from his head, he didn't know.

"You missed!" Renji called. Naruto grinned, ignoring his blurring vision.

"Check your arm dumb shit." Naruto said. Renji looked over at his right arm…right before a paper tag exploded. "Ha!" Naruto yelled. Renji came out of the new rubble, blood on his arm.

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked.

"Exploding tag. They work like this." Naruto said, and made a hand seal, a crazy grin on his face. Another tag on the building behind Renji exploded, the flying debris almost hitting the Lieutenant. "Muah ha ha!" Naruto laughed mockingly.

"Are you _mocking _me?!" Renji roared. Naruto's grin grew.

"Maaaaaayyyybe. Actually, yeah. I am." Naruto replied. Renji's sword flew forward, and Naruto ducked. Suddenly, Renji grinned, and swung down, his sword digging into Naruto's right shoulder and right side of his neck and throat. Naruto coughed up blood.

_**Uh…Naruto? I cant heal your wounds. So be careful! **_Kyuubi yelled.

"Thanks for telling me Fluffy-baka!" Naruto yelled, spitting blood from his mouth. Naruto could feel blood rolling down his chest and stomach. He ignored it. Kyuubi began to groan.

_**I can feel your pain…IT HURTS LIKE HELL! **_Kyuubi yelled. Naruto ignored him, along with the pain in his neck and throat. He was surprised that he could even still breathe and hold up his head. It should have collapsed already. Renji made his sword fly at Naruto again, who tried to block, but the sword slashed into his right forearm, and somehow stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

_Crap. I need Carrot top. _Naruto thought. Naruto turned to the orange-haired teen, who was limping back over from where he had landed from Naruto's hit. "Carrot top!" Naruto called. Ichigo came over, breathing heavily. "Remember what Urahara said? We cant be soft, and be afraid to kill. You remember what he said, right?" Naruto asked. Ichigo nodded. "Do you want to use _that_ move? It will probably use all of our rietsu though." Naruto said. _Holy crap. I'm working with a human. _Naruto thought.

"Hell yeah. Our collaboration attack." Ichigo said. Naruto and Ichigo grinned, standing at Ichigo's side, and raised their sword in unison so the tip faced the heavens. Blue rietsu outlined Ichigo and his sword, while dark purple rietsu outlined Naruto and his sword. Renji made his sword fly forward. Ichigo deflected it by lowing his sword slightly, before raising it again. "When you defend, defend to live!" Ichigo yelled. Zabimaru flew forwards again, and Naruto blocked it from hitting Ichigo by sticking his left forearm out, creating a huge gash in the flesh.

"When you protect someone, don't let them die!" Naruto yelled. Zabimaru flew forward, and missed, fling to Naruto's right. While it was going back to Renji, it sliced a gash through Naruto's right leg. "When you strike…strike to kill!" Naruto and Ichigo yelled. They swung their blades down in unison, looking like one person.

"COLLABERATION ATTACK! ROCKETSU!" Naruto and Ichigo roared in unison. The blue and purple rietsu mixed together as they flew forward, turning into a swirling drill, the two rietsus twisting around each other. The attack collided with Renji, and made the man fly backwards. When the smoke cleared, Naruto and Ichigo were still standing. _I'm so much like Carrot top, its scary. _Naruto thought.

_**That's because he's human. **_Kyuubi said.

"_**And so are you. Its like what Urahara said. You cant ignore it forever." **_Rockshaya said.

_I'm starting to think that I cant ignore my human blood much longer. _Naruto stated.

_**You know, Ichigo is a lot like you. He has a Shinigami half in him too. Sure, it's not demon, but he's the closest human that will ever come even close to understanding how you feel, not sure where you belong. **_Kyuubi yawned.

_That's it. I'm human damn it. I'm demon too. I don't belong with either, but I can live with both. _Naruto growled. Naruto and Ichigo looked over at each other. Naruto grinned weakly.

"We're out of rietsu. And blood." Ichigo said.

"Demons can only be killed by being stabbed through the heart, and sometimes that doesn't even work. But humans can be killed in a number of ways." Naruto said, his voice just above a whisper. Ichigo looked over at Naruto in surprise. "Looks like we're to die here Ichigo." Naruto said.

"You called me Ichigo." Ichigo whispered.

"It's your name, aint it? I've finally decided to accept my human half, no matter how much the humans hate me." Naruto said. Rockshaya fell from his hand. "Looks like you won the bet, Ichigo." Naruto said, before falling to the ground, Ichigo shortly following. The two remained still.

"Ichigo!" "Naruto!" Ganju and Hanataro yelled, running over to the two teen's sides. A puddle of blood was growing on the ground. Hanataro starred in horror. "We need to get out of here." Ganju said, slinging Ichigo over one shoulder, and Naruto under the other.

"Come on. Do you think you can carry both their swords?" Ganju asked. Hanataro lifted Ichigo's sword with little problem, but when he tried to lift Naruto's Zonpaktou, which was the exact same size, he could only lift it an inch from the ground. He just ended up dragging it away.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________­­**

"You're going to heal them huh? How're you going to do that? You have no instruments. No medicine." Ganju said from his hiding/look out place.

"Well, other Shinigami use their rietsu for battle. But in Squad 4, we use our rietsu for healing. It's basically our only power." Hanataro replied, turning on a lamp to see better. Ganju looked around the corner at Naruto and Ichigo, who lay on the ground a few feet away from each other. Both were breathing heavily, blood covering half of their faces. Most of their kimono tops were covered in blood. "I think I can still save them. Just give me one night to do it." Hanataro said.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hanataro finally finished bandaging Naruto's chest where it had been cut, and moved to the deep slash in Naruto's stomach. He instantly stopped, and gasped. On his stomach was a strange swirl mark. "What's wrong? Did one of them die?" Ganju asked.

"No. Come take a look at this." Hanataro said. Ganju walked over. "Do you know what this is?' Hanataro asked, pointing at the swirl mark on Naruto's stomach. Ganju starred at the mark, before shaking his head.

"Nope. Don't know what it is. But no way can it be a birthmark. It's too weird." Ganju said, walking back to his original spot.

_It's not connected to him being a hanyou. All of the history books on hanyous never said anything about that. And it's not connected to the mask that was protecting his right shoulder. _Hanataro thought. _What _is _it? _He thought as he got back to work on healing Naruto's injuries.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pain erupted in Naruto's stomach, and forced his eyes opened. That boy, Hanataro, was hanging over him, bandaging his stomach. "You've been out for a while. Ichigo already woke up, but he tried leaving. Ganju punched him out." Hanataro said with a smile.

"How many punches did it take?" Naruto asked.

"One." Hanataro replied. Naruto laughed shortly, closing his eyes again.

"Idiot. He shouldn't have been trying to move that early." Naruto said quietly, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach as Hanataro tightly wrapped it in bandages.

"It was way to early." Hanataro agreed. Naruto felt Ganju walk over.

"He woke up?" Ganju asked.

"Yeah." Hanataro replied.

"How're you feeling?" Ganju asked.

"Like crap." Naruto deadpanned, not opening his eyes.

"That's probably what Ichigo woulda said if I hadn't punched him out." Ganju said Naruto laughed quietly.

"Considering you were cut up worse then Ichigo, and your condition is just a little worse then his, I'd say you're healing pretty quickly." Hanataro said after Ganju had left again.

"I guess that's what I get for sucking at sword fighting and not just blowing his arm out of its socket with a demon attack." Naruto said, keeping his eyes closed against the pain as Hanataro tightened the bandages around his stomach.

"Could you really do that?" Hanataro asked.

"If I could get close enough, yes. But he probably woulda cut my head off before I could." Naruto replied.

"Where did you get all the scars?" Hanataro asked, moving on to bandaging Naruto's right forearm.

"I'm a Hanyou remember? It's not exactly a safe life. Foxes are hunted where I lived." Naruto replied. "So looking like a normal fox did not help. Neither did walking into a huge village with fox ears on your head." Naruto laughed.

"That explains the scars. But what about the mark on your stomach, around your navel?" Hanataro asked. Naruto froze, his eyes snapping open.

"You saw that?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard not to notice when I'm bandaging your stomach. What is it?" Hanataro asked. Naruto turned his head away from Hanataro.

"I-it's nothing." Naruto stuttered. Hanataro stopped bandaging Naruto's arm, and starred at Naruto's frightened yet sad expression. He went back to bandaging Naruto arm. He suddenly noticed a growing pool of blood on the ground.

"Ah! You're bleeding again!" Hanataro yelled, extremely surprised. The blood came from the large gash on Naruto's throat.

"Not like it's going to kill me." Naruto said, straightening his head and closing his eyes again.

"Is it okay if I heal and bandage your neck and throat?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah. I have to trust you, don't I?" Naruto replied, a slight smile on his face. His breathing slowed, and soon, he was asleep again.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto awoke a few hours later. His throat and neck was no completely bandaged, along with his stomach. Hanataro was just finishing bandaging his right leg, where the sword had cut it near his ankle. Ichigo was already awake, leaning against a wall with his kimono top still open. His stomach and shoulders were bandaged, a lot like Naruto's. Naruto sat up quickly, making Hanataro jump. Naruto was suddenly hit by exhaustion. _**That kid healing your stomach did something to the seal! I cant five you any energy or heal your woulds as quickly until your stomach is fully healed! **_Kyuubi yelled.

"Naruto! You shouldn't be up yet!" Hanataro said frantically. Naruto stood up, his legs shaking.

"We need to keep moving." Naruto replied. Ichigo stood, looking tired himself, but a hundred times better then Naruto.

"Seriously Naruto! You should rest!" Ichigo insisted. Naruto picked up his sword, and leaned on the hilt, using it as support as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"We…need to keep moving." Naruto said again. He walked towards the hiding place of Ganju. Ganju tried to punch Naruto out too, but the blonde ducked under the punch, his fox ears twitching. Suddenly, Naruto was kicked in the side of the head, and fell to the ground, unconscious once again. Hanataro and Ganju turned to Ichigo, who looked at them innocently.

"What? You wanted him to stop." Ichigo said. Hanataro dragged Naruto back over to where he had been laying before, and laying him back down, covering the lower half of his body with the blanket.

"Yeah, but not by kicking his lights out." Ganju said.

"It doesn't help him in healing if you keep hurting him more and more." Hanataro said, slumping against the wall tiredly. "I'm beginning to wonder how the hell he even lifts that sword." Hanataro said. Ichigo tried to lift the blade, but couldn't lift it high enough to fight with.

"It's the same size as Zangetsu, but it's a hell of a lot heavier." Ichigo agreed. "I'm beginning how he does a lot of things. What were you talking about earlier? Something about a mark on his stomach." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. There's a swirl mark on his stomach, and neither of us know what it is. I asked him what it was, but he just acted scared and said that it was nothing. But 'nothing' makes someone act that scared." Hanataro answered. Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Do you think it has to do with him being a Hanyou?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought about how it could, but its not. I've read all the books in Seireitei about hanyou legends, and all demon legends. But nothing was there." Hanataro said. Ichigo thought again, then suddenly snapped his fingers.

"It might have to do with Fluffy!" Ichigo said. Hanataro and Ganju starred at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Who?" Ganju asked.

"Fluffy! Naruto is always talking to someone he calls Fluffy out loud, as if someone is talking to him. But nobody is talking to him when he says that stuff." Ichigo said.

"We're going to have to ask him when he wakes up then. And we wont take no for an answer!" Ganju yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Just no hurting him to badly. I'm tired from healing you and Naruto." Hanataro sighed.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**I can BELIEVE he screwed up the seal! **_Kyuubi yelled for the tenth time in five seconds.

"For the tenth time in five seconds Kyuubi, he did. He didn't know that would happen, and he doesn't even know what it is." Naruto said, shifting his position in the ankle deep water.

"_**So this is the sealing chamber." **_Said an ever familiar voice. Naruto turned. It was Rockshaya. He was looking around the sealing chamber, and finally looked at Kyuubi. _**"Huh. I didn't know you were that big." **_Rockshaya said before grinning. "_**You're going to look good as a giant pink fox." **_

_**What are you talking about? **_Kyuubi asked.

"_**Remember our bet? If someone could mess up the seal within five days, you dye your fur neon pink." **_

_**What?! No way!**_

"_**That or you have to paint your fur rainbow colors, and wear a neon pink afro." **_Rockshaya said. Naruto sighed.

"Not that this isn't funny or anything…but can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"_**Sure **_Kyuubi and Rockshaya said in unison.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up. "Who kicked me." Naruto asked, looking over at Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro, who stood in front of him.

"Does it matter?" Ichigo asked. Naruto glared at him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Naruto asked. Ichigo looked away, and began to whistle.

"Yeah it was him." Ganju said.

"But you have a better question to answer." Ichigo said. Naruto's expression changed to slight fear.

"And that would be…?" Naruto trailed off.

"What that mark is on your stomach." Ichigo replied. Naruto looked away, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Oh. It's nothing." Naruto muttered. "Can we just go?"

"Not until you tell us what's going on." Ganju said.

"Well forget about it then. Because I'm not telling you what it is." Naruto replied, glancing over at them. He began to get up, but was tackled back down by Hanataro and Ganju. He suddenly felt something heavy resting on his chest. He looked down. Ichigo had the tip of his sword against the left side of Naruto's chest, right over his heart.

"You're not rested enough to move yet anyway." Hanataro said from his right side.

"Yes. And holding a sword over my heart is counted as resting." Naruto growled, trying to get up, but only to be pushed back down. "What the hell is this about?" Naruto asked.

"We already told you." Ganju said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes…and I already told you it was nothing." Naruto said, looking away again.

"We're going to find out what's on your stomach. You not meeting our eyes when you say that its nothing just makes us more suspicious." Hanataro said. Naruto began to struggle to get up, while Ganju and Hanataro struggled to keep him down.

"Let me go!" Naruto yelled.

"Not until you tell us what that mark is." Ichigo said.

"Leave it alone Ichigo!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo pushed the sword further into the left side of Naruto's chest, making him grimace.

"You said that the only way to kill a demon is to pierce its heart." Ichigo replied. Naruto glared up at Ichigo while Hanataro and Ganju starred at Naruto in astonishment, then froze in recognition. Ichigo was threatening to kill Naruto. But one could tell by taking a long enough look at Ichigo's face that he wasn't going to kill Naruto. He couldn't kill his comrade.

"You wouldn't." Naruto growled. The bandages on the left side of Naruto's chest began to turn red from blood.

"I would." Ichigo replied.

"Then go ahead. Kill the demon." Naruto said, starring at Ichigo with cold blue eyes. Seconds of silence passed, before Ichigo sighed and pulled his sword away from Naruto's chest, and turned away.

"Let him go." Ichigo grumbled. Hanataro and Ganju backed away, letting Naruto sit back up. "Get some rest. You're still weak from the fight. If you're still willing to help me." Ichigo said. Naruto grinned.

"Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully. _Slap! _"Hah! 30!" Naruto laughed/yawned. Naruto lay back down, and was instantly asleep.

"He's weird." Ganju said.

"Yeah. I'm still want to know what that mark was." Hanataro said. Suddenly, he whipped out a small device, and retreated to a far corner. Minutes of silence passed before Hanataro dropped the device, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"What? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, walking over with Ganju close on his heels.

"That mark! I know what it is!" Hanataro said.

"What is it then?"

"In legend, it's a mark given to beings that have evil powers. That, or its another legend. The legend that he is condemned to be killed."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

And that's the chapter! And for you people who might think Naruto is _not _that protective of his secret, he is. He never tells anybody unless he absolutely needs too, and even then, he hates doing it! So THERE! HA!


	6. Almost Killed Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. SO DON'T ASK!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

**Almost Killed Again**

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Hanataro, standing a little ways off from where Naruto had been forced to rest. Naruto was standing on his feet, unwrapping the bandages from around his leg.

"Yeah. I feel just fine." Naruto replied, letting the bandages fall to the ground. He rubbed his throat where the bandages were wrapped around it. "You think my neck is fine for me to take the bandages off?" Naruto asked. Hanataro shook his head.

"The cut was deep. You should keep the bandages on around your throat." He replied. Naruto shrugged, and began to pull off the badages from his shoulders and his chest. Hanataro moved back to where Ichigo and Ganju were talking quietly.

"He's not acting weird about it. How long do you think he's had the mark?" Ganju asked.

"I don't know. But it has to be part of the legend of being cursed to die, since he doesn't act all evil." Hanataro whispered.

"Has everyone seen the mark on his stomach but me?" Ichigo hissed.

"Yes." Hanataro and Ganju said in unison.

"Hey! Hanataro! Where the hell did you put my freaking kimono! I can find it!" Naruto called from over by where his 'bed' was. The three turned to looked at him, who had suddenly appeared a few feet away from them. He had removed the bandages from his leg, his shoulders, and his stomach, leaving the other bandages on his forearms and his neck. The mark on his stomach was clearly visible. He starred down at Hanataro, his hands on his hips. He apparently didn't notice the three starring at his stomach. "Well? Where'd yah stash it?" Naruto asked. Hanataro stood.

"Uh…over there with the bags. Sit down at eat something. I'll go get it." Hanataro said. Naruto sat down, and stood a hunk of bread from Ichigo, and tore into it.

"Yah know…squirrel tastes better then grass." Naruto suddenly said to break the silence. Ichigo's and Ganju's jaw dropped. Naruto shrugged.

"Where the hell did you taste squirrel?!" Ichigo yelled.

"When you live in the forest, you don't have a kitchen to eat chips and hamburgers Ichigo." Naruto deadpanned.

"You called me Ichigo again!" Ichigo yelled pointing.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked, taking another bite of bread. Hanataro came over, and handed Naruto his folded up kimono top.

"Here. I fixed the cuts in it." Hanataro said. Naruto stood up, taking the kimono.

"Thanks." Naruto said, turning and walking back towards his 'bed'.

"You're right! He _does _have a mark on his stomach!" Ichigo hissed.

"No duh idiot!" Ganju returned. Naruto walked back over to them, his kimono top covering his chest and stomach once again. His sword was strapped to his back.

"Uh…you guys coming? Or am I going to go save the g-Rukia by myself?" Naruto asked. Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro stood.

"We're coming." Ichigo said.

"Good. Cause frankly, I don't know where Rukia's being held." Naruto suddenly said. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "Ha! 39!" Naruto yelled, grinning.

"Damn it!"

"It's still a long way to 500!………I think." Naruto said, and began to count on his fingers.

"You still don't know math?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nope!" Naruto yelled happily. _Slap! _"40! YES!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto, Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro walked quickly yet quietly through the Seireitei. "Square root of 144." Ichigo said quietly.

"12." Naruto whispered back. "I don't even get why I have to suddenly start learning math."

"You're going to be going to school idiot!" Ichigo hissed. Naruto's expression turned blank.

"I said I _might _be going to school. I might die here, you know." Naruto whispered.

"Why would you die here?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh…because we're being hunted by Shinigami. Duh." Naruto replied. "Demons are hard to kill. Hanyous can be killed as a human or a demon."

"Oh."

"Idiot."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Idiot."

"Would you quit calling me that?"

"Would you rather me call you dumb ass?"

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. Suddenly, a huge group of Shinigami appeared in front of the small group.

"See? Only an idiot…scratch that…_dumb ass _would scream something when we're trying to sneak around quietly." Naruto said. He pulled Rockshaya from his back, and threw it in the air, bandages still covering the blade. "FREE FOR ALL!" Naruto yelled. The sword fell on the first line of Shinigami, flattening them into the ground. Naruto ran forward, and delivered a flying axe kick to a Shinigami on the far left, making him fly into the others, knocking down another two rows. "DOMINOS!" Naruto yelled. Now there was only five Shinigami left. They turned, and ran screaming. Naruto landed softly. "Hah!" Naruto yelled, and went to pick Rockshaya back up. He placed the sword back on his back. "Sorry I had to throw you in the air Rockshaya. But hell, it worked." Naruto said.

'_**Why are you apologizing?! That was awesome! Do it again!' **_Rockshaya yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes, walking back over to the three others, who's jaws were dropped to the ground.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You just took out a huge group of Shinigami!" Hanataro said. "Right after recovering from fighting a Lieutenant!"

"And? Hanyous heal quickly." Naruto replied, shrugging. "C'mon." Naruto said, turning and waving for them to follow.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto fell at Ichigo's side, completely exhausted. "Now how did he manage to break both of swords at once?" Naruto asked before closing his eyes. He was instantly sucked into his mindscape, into the field where Rockshaya lived. Rockshaya was sitting on the large rock by the lake, making music with a leaf.

Naruto walked over to the other boulder next to Rockshaya's, and sat down on it. "Care to explain why you're playing a leaf whistle?" Naruto asked. Rockshaya stopped playing the leaf whistle.

"_**Because you got sad, you idiot! When you're sad, it rains here!"**_

"And that has to do with anything I just asked how?" Naruto asked.

"_**YOU RUSTED MY FLUTE DUMBASS!"**_ Rockshaya yelled.

"You play a flute?" Naruto asked.

"_**And an electric guitar."**_ Rockshaya said proudly.

"How the hell did you get your hands on an electric guitar?!" Naruto yelled.

"_**I can make stuff appear here."**_ Rockshaya replied. Naruto sighed.

"Can you tell me why you and Zangetsu look so much alike?" Naruto asked. Rockshaya stopped playing his leaf whistle once again.

"_**Are you aware, that at the same time you regained your Shinigami powers, Ichigo was regaining his as well?"**_ Rockshaya asked.

"At the exact same time?" Naruto asked.

"_**At the exact same time. When your rietsu and his rietsu gained the signature of a Shinigami, your rietsus flared greatly. Mine was added to yours, and Zangetsu-nii's was added to Ichigo's. Mine mixed with Zangetsu-nii's as well, and made us look at lot alike in our shikai form, and made our powers a lot alike as well." **_Rockshaya said.

"Wait a minute…Zangetsu-_nii?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Oh yeah. Did I mention that I'm somehow related to Zangetsu-nii?" **_Rockshaya asked.

"Uh…no. You kinda left that part out." Naruto deadpanned.

"_**Well, somehow me and Zangetsu-nii are related. We're brothers. That's why we look so much alike." **_Rockshaya replied.

"That's odd. Am I going to die right now?" Naruto asked.

"_**No. But you need to start calling on me for my power." **_Rockshaya said.

"Okay. But what about Ichigo's sword? What about Zangetsu?" Naruto asked.

"_**Nii-san is talking with Ichigo right now. By the time you wake up, nii-san and I will be fixed." **_Rockshaya said. Naruto began to vanish. _**"And stop being so sad when someone mentions the seal! You'll end up rusting my other instruments too!" **_Rockshaya called.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

By the time Naruto had woken up, Ichigo was already beginning to stand up. He could feel Ichigo's rietsu, and Zangetsu's rietsu flaring. Naruto stood, his rietsu shooting up as he called on Rockshaya power. "How's Zangetsu? He okay?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine. How 'bout Rockshaya?" Ichigo asked.

"He's fine as well. Let's finish this."

_****"Finish what?"**_

"This soufflé, it's simply divine!!"

"_**Yes, lets." **_ Rockshaya replied, his voice imitating one of a British old man. We cut to a scene where Naruto and Rockshaya are sitting at a table, sipping tea in flowery cups and daintily eating lady fingers. Both sported hot pint suits. _**"How delightful."**_

"Indeed." Naruto responded, twisting his mustache between his fingers. Ichigo waltzes in, wearing the suit of a clown, his hair puffed up in a ball and a monocle balanced on his eye. His arm is wrapped around Zangetsu, who had a drawn on face with makeup, and was wearing an old time ball gown, covering in red roses. Ichigo carefully set his sword up in a chair before seating himself. Naruto leaned over to Rockshaya.

"A sword in a dress? How ridiculous. He'd look much better in this." Naruto commented, holding up a drawing of his own, a poorly scribbled picture of a spacesuit with a cowboy hat. Ichigo scoffed.

"Please, a sword expecting three children is _not _to be wearing that."(I'm making Zangetsu a girl right now. ~Kyuubi-Kitsune) he replied. He smirked devilishly, grooming his beard thoughtfully. "He'd look much better in this." At this point, Ichigo slid a picture across the table. Naruto glanced down and saw it was a log hollowed out with armholes and a large circle missing in the center.

"Yes, I believe that would suit him very well." Naruto commented aristocratically, smiling his approval as he played with his French mustache.**(All of the words in between the are by Kitsune-242's sister, me! Kyuubi-Kitsune!)

"What the hell?" Kenpachi said, watching as Naruto and Ichigo drank tea and ate soufflés with their large swords leaning back against their own chairs. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared in front of Kenpachi, his sword drawn back.

"YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" Naruto roared, swinging Rockshaya at Kanpachi's face, and smacking Kenpachi in the face with it, making sure the painted on face collided with his lips. "YOU'RE NOW MARRIED SCAR-ASS!" Naruto yelled, a grin on his face. Kenpachi wheeled backwards, his hand coming up to his face.

"How did you put that much force behind that swing?" Kenpachi asked. Naruto slammed his fist into the pavement, making a huge crater all around him.

"The same way I did that." Naruto replied, and lifted Rockshaya once again, and Ichigo was instantly at his side. "We'll finish this in one blow." Naruto said. Yellow rietsu burst from Kenpach, forming an evil face behind him. Blue rietsu came from Ichigo, and made another evil face. But Naruto's purple rietsu formed a roaring fox. The two rushed forward. In seconds, the three were standing motionless, Kenpachi behind Naruto and Ichigo, his sword out in front of him. Naruto and Ichigo stood, their swords held at different angles. "Looks like we failed." Naruto said quietly.

"I'm sorry. My friends. It looks like you'll have to save Rukia on your own." Ichigo said. Blood flew from Ichigo's left side, and blood exploded from Naruto's right side and stomach. The two collapsed. Kenpachi turned to them.

"What are you guys talking about. You two won." Kenpachi said before he collapsed. Soon, Yachiru came, took Kenpachi, and ran off, saying something about Kenpachi having a good time fighting Naruto and Ichigo. Naruto and Ichigo lay on the ground unconscious, until suddenly, Yoruichi was there.

"It looks like you two won. I guess I have to help you two." Yoruichi said, suddenly growing a bright blue.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto's eyes snapped open "AH!" Naruto yelled, sitting up suddenly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a female voice. Naruto looked over at who was talking. It was a woman with purple hair. Ichigo was sitting up on a mat a few feet away, almost his entire chest covered in bandages. "You might start bleeding again."

"I made that mistake already." Ichigo said, motioning to his own stomach where blood covered the bandages. Naruto pointed at the woman.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Yoruichi." The woman replied.

"Okay." Naruto deadpanned.

"You aren't going to be surprised?" Ichigo asked.

"Why should I? I can transform." Naruto said. Ichigo palmed is forehead. "45." Ichigo jabbed a finger at Yoruichi.

"She wants to know what the mark on your stomach is. She noticed it when she was healing the gash on your stomach. I tried to tell her that you wouldn't tell anyone what it was, but she wont listen." Ichigo said.

"That's true. What's with the mark?" Yoruichi said. Naruto averted his eyes, a blank look on his face.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied. Yoruichi bent down to Naruto's side, so he was forced to look at her.

"I know its not nothing. If it was nothing, then you could tell me that while looking into my eyes." Yoruichi said.

"I can look away all I want." Naruto growled. Yoruichi shot her hand forward, and Naruto recoiled. She lifted the black t-shirt Naruto was wearing so the entire seal was visible. Naruto sucked in his breath.

'_**Ah! Be careful! Earthquakes and fires happen when you're worried about something!' **_Rockshaya shouted from inside Naruto's mind.

"Is _that _nothing? Nobody has that, and its not in any books, in Soul Society _or _the Living world."

"Maybe because its not common in any world." Naruto said. His eyes widened. "Crap."

"You said it yourself. It's not common. What is it?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto glared at the woman.

"Leave it alone Yoruichi." He growled threateningly. The rietsu level in the small cave room instantly shot up, pushing Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Naruto towards the ground.

"Naruto!" Ichigo gagged.

"I'm not doing it! It's Byakuya!" Naruto gasped. The pressure lowered itself.

"It's coming from the Senzaikyu(sp?)!" Yoruichi said. Ichigo and Naruto spun out of their 'beds', and rushed towards the door. "Where are you two going?!" Yoruichi yelled. Ichigo turned while Naruto tore off the T-shirt and slipped into the loose kimono top, laving it open to his bandaged chest.

"The tower is where we told Hanataro and Ganju to go!" Ichigo yelled. He threw the flying device out at his side, while Naruto crossed his fingers into a hand seal. The device opened, and turned into a blueish-green wing that wrapped itself around his right arm. Naruto transformed into his giant fox form, with the swirl mark on his chest, at the base of his neck. But instead of having five tails, he had six. Bandages were wrapped around his entire middle section, the lower halves of his front legs, and his neck. "Fly!" Ichigo growled, and burst out of the door in the wall, blasting into the sky. Naruto followed behind him shortly, his paws surrounded by fire.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey there Rukia! Long time no see! You okay?" Ukitake asked, holding his hand up in a form of a salute. Rukia starred in surprise. Where did Ukitake come from? Byakuya turned to the other captain.

"What are you doing here, Captain?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Ukitake said, his smile vanishing, and his hand dropping back to his side. "After all, releasing a Zonpaktou in a place like this is a first class offense, even if it's to repel Ryoka. What were you thinking Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked.

"The wartime exemption has allowed the full use of a Zonpaktou." Byakuya deadpanned.

"War exemption? Has the Ryoka infiltration gotten that bad?" Ukitake asked. "Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen." Suddenly, two huge rietsu signatures pressed down on the bridge. "What rietsu is this? These signatures! They are easily at the class of a captain, but I don't recognize them at all." Ukitake said.

"That rietsu! Impossible!" Rukia gasped. Suddenly, two forms crashed through the air from beneath the bridge, and blocked out the sun. One looked like it had a huge wing on its left side, and the other looked like a giant animal. Rukia watched in amazement as Ichigo and a giant white six-tailed fox soared out of the rays of the sun and into view. "Ichigo." Rukia whispered. Hanataro smiled happily, but a look of amazement still covered his face. Ukitake gasped. Byakuya's eyes widened. Ichigo and the fox landed on the bridge, Ichigo landing softly, and a shockwave of sound rippling across the bridge as the fox's fire-lit paws crashed into it. Ichigo and the fox stood to their full heights, the fox's head coming up to Ichigo's head easily. The fox lowered its head, and stalked past Rukia with Ichigo at his side. Rukia turned, and nearly fainted in surprise. On the fox's back was a huge sword wrapped in cloth.

"Hanataro. Are you okay? We wouldn't have sent you on ahead if we would have know it would be so rough." Ichigo said.

"It's fine really! We weren't in any trouble!" Hanataro said, laughing nervously. Ichigo palmed his forehead. The fox suddenly began to laugh, raising its head from its threatening position.

"Heh heh. 46." The fox said in a surprisingly familiar voice. Ichigo suddenly pointed at the six tails swaying behind the fox.

"Hey Naruto. Since when did you have six tails?" Ichigo asked. The fox known as Naruto twisted around and starred at his tails.

"Hm. Really? 1...2...3...4...5...6. Holy crap! I _do _have six tails!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…as in the small white fox from Karakura?" Rukia asked. Naruto nodded, and did a form of a bow.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Six tailed white fox demon of Karakura." Naruto said, straightening back to his original position.

"You were a fox demon the whole time?" Rukia asked.

"Not only that. He was Fox the whole time." Ichigo replied. Naruto's eyes shot over to Ukitake and Byakuya, and he barred his fangs.

"Grab the girl and lets get out of here." Naruto growled, turning back to Ichigo.

"You carry her." Ichigo said.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Because you're the only one who can carry people. I cant carry more then one person at a time."

"Fine. But you take the girl. You're the one who wanted to come and rescue her." Naruto said.

"You did too."

"So? I already have to carry a bloody guy. I'll carry Hanataro." Naruto said.

"Fine!" Ichigo yelled, storming over to Rukia. "C'mon. We're getting you out of here." Rukia starred at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "What kind of look is that? I've come to save you. You could at least look happy!" Ichigo said.

"You fool Ichigo!" Rukia whispered. "You should have never come here. Now you're all cut up! And there's worse yet to come!" Ichigo looked over at Naruto, who's right side was beginning to bleed again as he stood off by Hanataro.

"That may be so. But the fact still remains that we came to save you. You're coming with us." Ichigo said. He turned to face Byakuya and Ukitake. Rukia was about to say more, but was cut off. "Oh yeah. And from now on, I'm not going to be listening to anything you say." Ichigo turned his head to Rukia. "You're coming with us damn it!"

"What did you say?! What kind of rescuer doesn't listen to the one they're rescuing?!"

"What kind of Rescued person complains about the rescue?!"

"What kind of rescuer doesn't pay attention to the fact that there are two enemies in front of us?!" Naruto cut it, instantly silencing the two. But in seconds, they were fighting again. Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Rukia, and Rukia in turn punched him. "We're not going to get anywhere if Ichigo doesn't just grab her and run." Naruto pointed out.

"Probably not." Hanataro agreed. Across the bridge, Ukitake starred in amazement at Ichigo and the huge fox.

"It's not possible…" He said.

"Do not worry Captain. Those two have not relation to whom you are thinking." Byakuya said, not sounding so sure himself. He reached for his sword. Naruto noticed this easily.

"Ichigo. We need to go. _Now._" Naruto said, walking quickly over to the orange-haired teen's side.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hellooooo?! We're standing in the middle of enemy territory, you idiot. Enemies on the only exit." Naruto said. In a suddenly flash, he was in his human form, and made everyone but Ichigo and Hanataro recoil with surprise.

"Are you _sure _he's not related to _him?_" Ukitake asked. Naruto thumped Ichigo on the back of the head with his single fox tail.(Remember he only has one tail in human form, and sometimes no tail at all.)

"Idiot." Naruto said again.

"Snaggletooth."

"Dumb ass."

"Fluffy."

"Dumb shit."

"Foxy."

"Baka."

"Snaggletooth."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, storming in a small circle. "GOD! JUST GRAB THE FUCKING GIRL!" Naruto roared, and vanished. "Turn around idiots." Naruto said from behind Ukitake and Byakuya. The two whirled around, surprised that Naruto had moved so fast. The blonde's tail swung lightly behind him. Byakuya suddenly shot a kido at Naruto, but the blonde easily dodged, jumping onto the railing of the bridge in a crouching position. Byakuya fired another kido at the blonde hanyou. It looked like it hit, but suddenly, Naruto's burnt body disappeared in a puff of smoke, and turned into a log with a hole in the middle. "Over here." Said Naruto from in between the two Shinigami and Ichigo. "No! Over here!" Said another Naruto from in the air. Fire surrounded his hands and feet, just like when he was in his fox form. "I'm right here!" "C'mon!" "Aren't you going to attack me again?" "Let's fight!" "Over here!" "No over here!" Said a whole group of Naruto's all surrounding the bridge. Everyone starred in amazement at the clones.

"What the hell? Since when could he do that?!" Ichigo asked. The real Naruto appeared at Ichigo's side.

"This is Kage Bushin." Naruto replied.

"I thought Kage Bushilin or whatever its called only made one copy of yourself!" Ichigo protested.

"It's called Kage Bushin, and no. Kage Bushin no Jutsu can make many clones of the user. It would be helpful if I could teach you how to use jutsu, but you weren't born in the right area." Naruto said blankly.

"You have to be born in a certain area to use jutsu?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "Heh. 47. I'm winning." Naruto said, shaking his head. He began to scratch his bare stomach absentmindedly, and looked like he was thinking. His eyes were completely glazed over. "Yoruichi is pissed at us for running out of the cave." Naruto suddenly said.

"At least it stopped the conversation we were having." Ichigo sighed.

"Hey. That's my line." Naruto growled.

"Fine. Rukia let's go."

"I'm not going with you." Rukia said. All the clones vanished, and Naruto flew through a string of hand seals. He mumbled something quietly, and mist covered the bridge.

"What do you mean you're not coming with." Naruto asked.

"You will never get away. Leave while you still can." Rukia said.

"What the hell?! We came all the way here, and had to regain our Shinigami powers through very painful means! You're coming with us damn it!" Naruto yelled. Rukia backed away.

"You need to leave. You aren't strong enough to face Byakuya and Ukitake-taicho. Just leave." Rukia said sadly. Naruto's fox ears twitched.

"Someone's coming Ichigo." Naruto advised, turning his head towards where Byakuya and Ukitake stood.

"What? Who?" Ichigo asked, suddenly at attention.

"I don't know." Naruto said. His inhaled deeply. "Yoruichi." Naruto replied. Suddenly, Youichi ran through the mist, and punched Ichigo and Naruto in the stomach, making them drop to the ground in surprise. The mist instantly vanished. "Owowowowowowowow!" Naruto moaned, curling into a tight ball. The seal mark on his stomach pulsed red a few times, catching the eye of Rukia, Yoruichi, Hanataro, Ukitake, and Byakuya. Naruto jumped up, pointing at Yoruichi. "What the hell?! WE JUST GOT OFF THE FREAKING SICK BED, AND YOU _PUNCH _US!" Naruto yelled.

"That's because you two jumped up and flew away before you should even be moving!" Yoruichi returned. "You two are to injured to fight two Captains!"

"I can take anyone!" Naruto insisted.

"Not in your condition!" Yoruichi yelled, grabbing Ichigo and Naruto by the backs of their necks, and pulling them over the edge of the bridge.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT THHHHHHEEEEE HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL?!" Naruto roared as they fell to the ground below.

"You two aren't strong enough!" Yoruichi yelled, dragging Naruto and Ichigo along behind her.

"We were so close to getting Rukia though!" Ichigo protested.

"Yes, but how far would you have gotten afterwards with two captains sitting right there?"

"I could have beat their asses!" Naruto yelled.

"And how would you do that?" Yoruichi asked.

"I cant tell you! It's a secret!" Naruto replied. _I could use Kyuubi's chakra._

_**Ooo! Beating the crap out of the man who almost killed you! Whoohoo! **_Kyuubi yelled.

'_**I agree with Kyuubi. You should have stayed to fight. But Yoruichi is also right.' **_Rockshaya said.

_**Yeah. You're to injured to fight. Let your injuries heal first. **_Kyuubi agreed.

_You guys are no help at all. _Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. _But if that's what you guys think I should do…then okay. I'll wait until I'm healed, _then _I'll go and kick ass. _

_**Agreed. **_Kyuubi said, mentally nodding.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yoruichi paced in front of Ichigo and Naruto, who were both tied to boulders, with their arms stretched behind them. "I cant believe you two! Rushing out like that!" Yoruichi yelled.

"We had an opening. We took it." Naruto said blankly.

"But you two were injured!" Yoruichi scolded.

"So? I've done worse while I was injured." Naruto replied.

"Like what?" Yoruichi growled.

"Try having to run from hunters, with your powers restrained with a seal, an arrow almost in your heart, and a gash in your back as long as you are." Naruto said. Ichigo and Yoruichi starred at the blond. "Life in the forest is not very pretty, okay?" Naruto asked, shrugging the best he could.

"Seal?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I said. I grew up in an odd place." Naruto replied.

"Is that what's on your stomach. A seal?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes narrowing. Naruto froze for a few seconds, before laughing uncertainly.

"A seal? Still on me? Are you crazy?" Naruto laughed, a distant look on his face.

"What kind of seal is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Idiot! I just said it wasn't a seal!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, but the way you looked when you said it is not reassuring." Yoruichi replied.

"Well, it's not a seal." Naruto grumbled, looking down at the swirl mark on his stomach as he spoke. Yoruichi suddenly appeared next to Ichigo, untying his arms.

"You two still need to rest. You're still to tired from fighting Kenpachi." Yoruichi said.

"Who said we're tired?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi pointed at where Ichigo had lay down on a mat, covered himself in a blanket, and had passed out, all within the two seconds he had been untied. Naruto starred, and suddenly laughed quietly. "Okay. I admit. We're still tired." Naruto laughed. Yoruichi untied Naruto's arms from the boulder. (I forgot to mention, they're in the secret training room in Soul Society.)

"Go get some rest." Yoruichi ordered. Naruto walked over to the other mat, his feet dragging as he suddenly noticed he was tired. "And we arent done speaking of the seal on your stomach." Yoruichi called.

"It's not a seal." Naruto returned.

"And I also know one more thing. I know what's inside of you." Yoruichi advised. Naruto froze.

_She cant possibly know of Kyuubi, can she? _Naruto thought. "What's inside of me then?" He asked.

"In the living world, Urahara said that someone injected Katsu poison into your blood."

"Oh. that." Naruto whispered thankfully. He turned to Yoruichi. "Just…please…don't tell Ichigo. The Katsu poison is deadly, and has no cure. I don't want him worrying that I'll die in the middle of a battle. That's why I've been telling him I might die here. Because the Katsu poison is going to kill me. Seireitei is going to be my grave."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Is it a cliffy, or just dramatic? I DON'T KNOW, AND I DON'T CARE! Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ……….HA!

_~Kitsune-242_


	7. The Poison's Affects Begins to Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

**The Poison's Affects Begins to Show**

"Wake up!" Ichigo yelled, flicking Naruto in the forehead. Naruto shot up into a sitting position, instinctively throwing his fist out and punching Ichigo in the face, making him do a back flip from the backlash. Ichigo dragged himself to his knees. "What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo hissed.

"You surprised me!" Naruto replied loudly. "You know you're not supposed to sneak up on me!"

"If you would have woken up when I was asking you calmly, I wouldn't have surprised you!" Ichigo yelled.

"We were supposed to be resting after fighting Kenpachi! Why are you even awake right now?!"

"Because it's been a few hours already!"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's been a few hours." Yoruichi said, walking up with a serious look on her face.

"Oh my. So serious." Naruto said, grinning playfully. The blonde stood up, and tied his kimono top closed. He yawned and stretched. "What now? Security has most likely increased around Rukia's holding cell, so trying to go there instantly would be a bad idea." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"You two need to get stronger. Facing captains will be hard, and no doubt you will have to." Yoruichi said.

"How do think we can get stronger, exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Bankai. You need to learn how to use Bankai." Yoruichi replied.

"Oh hurrah." Naruto grumbled.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So…we just stab this thing…and the souls of our Zonpaktous will come out?" Naruto asked, pointing at the dummy.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Yoruichi replied.

"Cool. Can we start?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead." Yoruichi said. Naruto stabbed the dummy, and instantly, his sword vanished, and the dummy turned into Rockshaya.

"_**Eh? Bankai training already? I thought you would be resting longer." **_Rockshaya said.

"And why would I be resting still?" Naruto asked.

"_**Because you suck." **_Rockshaya said, grinning madly.

"Oh hah hah." Naruto said, placing his hands on his hips.

"This is the soul of your Zonpaktou?" Ichigo asked, walking up to Naruto's side.

"Yeah. Rockshaya. The most annoying sword on the face of the planet." Naruto replied. Rockshaya bowed, twisting his hand in front of his chest.

"_**Glad to meet you!" **_Rockshaya said. Naruto yanked one of Rockshaya's hairs out of his head, making the boy recoil in shock.

"But they aren't glad to meet you." Naruto said.

"_**Oh come on! Give me a break!" **_Rockshaya cried.

"Uh…no. How's this Bankai training work?" Naruto asked.

"_**Oh yeah. Bankai training. C'mon. Follow me." **_Rockshaya said, walking off in a random direction.

"And would you tell me why we are walking off in a random direction?" Naruto asked.

"_**Do you **_**want **_**your friends to get hurt by the training? In the training, you and I are going to be fighting each other. Only after you beat me will you have your Bankai." **_Rockshaya replied. Naruto groaned.

"Great."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto's sword that he had just pulled from the ground shattered. "Shit! Not that one!" Naruto yelled, and turned away from Rockshaya, who swung his own blade wildly. Naruto ran like crazy, his ears flat against his head. Naruto pulled another sword from the ground, and faced Rockshaya.

"_**NOPE!" **_Rockshaya yelled, swinging his sword and cracking the one in Naruto's hands in half. Naruto threw down the remains, and ran off. Ichigo's training was going the same way. Every few minutes, the two would meet up with each other, both running from their swords. Naruto laughed happily as he narrowly missed being cut in half by Rockshaya's sword. Naruto turned, and ran straight at Rockshaya, making the black-haired boy recoil with surprise. Naruto ducked under the boy, and grabbed for another sword. But this sword broke in half as well as soon as it connected with Rockshaya's. Naruto turned, and began to run once again, weaving in and out of the tall rock obstacles. Suddenly, Naruto stopped, his heart beating heavily and loudly. He froze solid, and dropped to his hands and knees. His body shuddered, and he coughed up blood. His eyes widened as blood poured out of his mouth at an alarming rate.

Naruto's hand shot up to his chest, gripping the left side of his chest over his heart. Rockshaya was at Naruto's side in an instant, a worried look on his face. Naruto's eyes pulsed black for a few seconds, before pulsing black again. Naruto coughed up blood again, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_**Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP! YORUICHI!" **_Rockshaya yelled. Yoruichi turned from observing Ichigo's training. Ichigo and Zangetsu froze in mid battle, surprised by the scream. Yoruichi rushed to Naruto's side, Ichigo and Zangetsu arriving soon after.

"What did you do to him?!" Ichigo yelled, astounded by the amount of blood that Naruto and coughed up.

"_**I didn't do anything! He just started coughing up blood!" **_Rockshaya yelled.

"_**And why did he start coughing up blood?" **_Zangetsu asked. Rockshaya closed his mouth, and looked away, a distant look on his face.

_This is bad. The Katsu poison is starting to take affect. It wont be long until he dies. _Yoruichi thought. "Well, whatever happened, we need to get him to a better location, and find out what's wrong." Yoruichi said. Rockshaya, picked up Naruto carefully, and turned to Yoruichi. One thing was written on his face.

'He's starting to die.'

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ichigo, can you go get some more water?" Yoruichi asked as she placed the wet cloth over Naruto's forehead. Ichigo nodded, and rushed off, leaving Yoruichi with Rockshaya, Zangetsu, and an unconscious Naruto.

"_**Katsu poison, am I right, Rockshaya?" **_Zangetsu asked. Rockshaya nodded.

"_**Yeah. A slow and painful death. I wish I knew how it got into his body." **_Rockshaya replied, starring off into the distance.

"It had to have been a while ago, and if its was as long as I'm thinking, then someone must have injected it into his one of his arms or hands." Yoruichi replied.

"_**How would you know that?" **_Rockshaya asked.

"Because if it was, then it would have to go through his body completely to get close to his heart, and it moves slowly." Yoruichi replied. Ichigo soon returned, with another bucket full of water. "It's is most likely getting late. There is no use continuing training. Ichigo, go get some rest." Yoruichi ordered.

"But I'm not even tired! And I want to stay up to help you with Naru-"

"_**Listen to Yoruichi Ichigo. She knows what she's talking about." **_Zangetsu said. Ichigo swallowed the rest of his sentence, and walked off back towards where his mat was still lay out. In almost five minutes flat, he was asleep. _**"I've seen Katsu poison before." **_Zangetsu suddenly said. _**"It was used long ago, mainly by ninjas in assassinations. It slowly kills the one its inside of. It's a very slow and painful death. I cant even come close to imagine the pain this boy must have been feeling for the past few weeks." **_

"_**No antidote. No chance. He's dieing, and nobody can stop it. The closest we can come to saving him is to delay the poison, but that would only bring him more pain." **_Rockshaya said sadly.

"There was only one report of someone living with the poison for five more minutes after he was supposed to die, but then he still died. And not only that. He blew up." Yoruichi whispered.

"_**Then there really is no chance of his survival?" **_Zangetsu asked. _**"There is something special about this boy." **_

"_**Besides the fact that he's a demon?"**_

"_**Yes. Besides that." **_Zangetsu said, nodding his head. Rockshaya laughed nervously.

"_**He **_**is **_**special, but unless something like a miracle happens, he's going to die here in Seireitei. I figure, he's only got a few more days until he doesn't have enough energy to move anymore, then another few days before he dies." **_Rockshaya sighed. _**"This sucks."**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh come on! I feel fine!"

"Then why is blood coming out of your mouth and dripping down your chin?"

"What?! Crap!" Naruto yelled, whipping the blood from his mouth. "But I really _do _feel fine!"

"You were coughing up blood yesterday!" Yoruichi returned.

"But the important thing is that I'm fine now!" Naruto yelled.

"Just lay back down and rest." Ichigo said from his place against a boulder. Naruto turned to Rockshaya.

"_**Sorry Naruto. But Ichigo's right." **_Rockshaya replied from his pleading look. Naruto turned to Zangetsu.

"_**I agree with Ichigo as well." **_

"All in favor of tying Naruto to his bed?" Yoruichi asked. All raised their hands except Naruto. "Any appose?"

"……I hate you all." Naruto growled.

"Okay then. GET HIM!" Ichigo yelled, and dove at Naruto. The blonde sidestepped, but coughed up blood again, dropping to his knees. His right hand clutched the area over his chest, and he fell onto his side.

"Uh oh. What's happening?" Ichigo asked. "I swear I didn't do it." Naruto was suddenly unconscious once again. Yoruichi dragged him back over to his bed.

"Idiot. He's just going to kill himself." Yoruichi sighed, placing a wet cloth over Naruto's forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. Go start your training again. We only have three days left." Yoruichi ordered.

"But-"

"GO!" Ichigo ran off with Zangetsu following behind him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________**______________**

"Rockshaya!" Naruto hissed. Rockshaya shot up from his bed.

"_**What?!" **_Rockshaya yelled, surprised he was woken up.

"C'mon! Let's go train!" Naruto whispered.

"_**Are you crazy?! You're going to be dead soon! Why do you want to train all of a sudden!?" **_

"Because the least I can do is be of a little more use to Ichigo! We still have a job to do!" Naruto replied. Rockshaya sighed, and stood up.

"_**Fine. But use **_**his **_**power to help you stay energized." **_Rockshaya said. Naruto clapped his hands together in front of his chest, and closed his eyes. Red chakra flowed over his body, and in seconds, burst apart. Naruto opened his eyes. They were blood red with slit pupils. The whisker marks on his cheeks were darker and thicker thanks to Kyuubi's influence.

"**Ready."** Naruto said, and the two dashed off, locked in combat once again. Only two days remained until Rukia's execution.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo shot up from his bed at the sound of clashing metal. Yoruichi was already scrambling out of her bed, while Zangetsu watched something from on top of a boulder. The three rushed to the sidelines of a huge battle with humongous swords sticking out of the ground. Naruto and Rockshaya were locked in battle. Rockshaya hit Naruto in the chest with the flat of the blade in his hand. **"GAH!"** Naruto roared as he rolled backwards. He rolled to a stop a few feet from Ichigo and Yoruichi with his back towards them. He jumped up, throwing the broken sword from his hand. His eyes snapped open, and Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Zangetsu recoiled. His eyes were blood red. **"Damn it!"** Naruto growled, ripping a sword from the ground, and running at Rockshaya. He swung the curled blade, and it snapped. Naruto tossed it away, and suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees. Blood spilled from his mouth. But he jumped back up, growling, and grabbed another sword.

Naruto charged at Rockshaya once again, swinging his sword like crazy. But that one shattered as well. **"Fuck!"** Naruto yelled, turned, and ran like hell. Rockshaya ran after him

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?!" Yoruichi asked loudly. Naruto ignored her.

"NARUTO!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto glanced over at him, his vicious red eyes making him flinch.

"**I'm training. What does it look like?" **Naruto asked, his voice sounding slightly different from before. Naruto dove, abd grabbed a sword from the ground. He spun around and faced Rockshaya. **"Are you going to train to, or am I going to have to learn Bankai on my own?!" **Naruto yelled.

"You aren't well enough to fight anyone though!" Yoruichi yelled.

"**I know more about my own body then you do Yoruichi! I feel fine!" **Naruto yelled, back flipping away from Rockshaya. Ichigo and Zangetsu hurried off to their own training, leaving Yoruichi to watch as Naruto coughed up blood as he struggled to learn Bankai.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Please. I need to learn how to use my Bankai. I want to help save Rukia." Renji said, getting on his knees in a pleading position. Ichigo and Yoruichi starred down at him.

"What do you think Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"The better question is, what do you think?"

"I say we let him. But Naruto's say counts too." Ichigo said. As if on cue, Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves, his eyes still red and his fangs and claws still longer then normal.

"**What?" **Naruto asked, his voice still sounding different then normal. Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth, and starred down at Renji, who flinched at Naruto's red-eyed stair.

"How did you hear that?" Ichigo asked. Naruto's fox ears twitched.

"**I'm a fox demon, remember?" **Naruto asked. He focused his glare back on Renji, who flinched again. **"What is he doing here? Rockshaya is still waiting, and no doubt Zangetsu is waiting for you, Ichigo." **

"You didn't hear what Renji said, but you heard what I said?" Ichigo asked.

"**Pretty much." **Naruto replied. Ichigo palmed his forehead. **"50." **

"Renji wants us to help him learn how to use Bankai. He wants to help us save Rukia. What do you say?" Ichigo asked. Naruto turned and began to stalk away.

"**Fine with me. Let him train here if he wants. Just don't let him get in my way. I'm in to much of a hurry." **Naruto said.

"_**HIIIIIIIIIII NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!" **_Shouted Rockshaya as he appeared at Naruto's side, swinging his sword quickly.

"**FUCK!" **Naruto roared, jumping away from Rockshaya and rushing off.

"Fine. We'll help you learn how to use Bankai." Yoruichi said. "Just don't try to kill any of us."

"I promise I wont. But I have a question. I thought that kid's eyes were blue, and I thought his vice sounding different."

"His eyes _are _blue. And his voice has changed somehow, as if two people are talking at once. But how it happened, none of us knows." Yoruichi replied.

"**EH?! WHAT THE HELL! DAMNNNNN IIIIIIT!" **Naruto's voice rang out.

"_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" **_Rockshaya laughed evilly. Their battle shortly flew into view. Naruto was running as if he was being chased by a crazy guy with a sword. Wait…he was. Naruto whirled around, and delivered a flying axe kick to Rockshaya's face.

"**Shut UP! YOU'RE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!" **

"_**Look who still has a sword!" **_Rockshaya yelled, swinging the large blade at Naruto's head.

"**Gah!" **Naruto yelled, ducking under the blade, turned, and ran like hell again. **"RUN AWAY!" **Naruto yelled, his arms thrown back behind him as he ran. _Crack! _**"Damn it! Stop BREAKING!" **Naruto's voice rang out. The two ran into view again, and now Naruto had blood rolling from the right corner of his mouth. But he didn't seem to care. Rockshaya crashed after him, swinging his sword like a maniac.

"_**Get over here Naruto!" **_Rockshaya yelled.

"**No thanks!" **Naruto laughed nervously, running wildly.

"_**If you don't face me, then you'll never learn how to use Bankai!" **_Rockshaya chided.

"**That's fine with me!" **Naruto yelled.

"_**WHAT?!" **_

"**Turn around dumb ass!" **Shouted a second Naruto from behind Rockshaya. The first Naruto grabbed one sword, while the second grabbed another. The two swung, and both of their sword's broke. Naruto turned, and ran like hell once again. Suddenly, he collapsed onto his hands and knees again, and began to cough up blood once again. He clutched the area over his heart, and his eyes widened. His red eyes pulsed black for a few seconds, before going back to red. His eyes then closed, and he dropped to the ground.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"_**Naruto!" **_Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Rockshaya yelled, running to Naruto's side. He was breathing heavily.

"**I'**m** fi**ne.** I'm **ju**st ti**red**."** Naruto said weakly, is voice fading in and out from his strange voice and his normal voice.

"C'mon. Let's get him back to bed." Yoruichi said. Naruto's eyes opened, and he slapped her hand away.

"**I said I'm fine."** Naruto grumbled, standing up and cracking his back. **"C'mon Rockshaya." **Naruto said, stumbling off in a random direction.

"_**Naruto, I think you shoul-"**_

"**NOW Rockshaya!" **Naruto shouted. Rockshaya scrambled after Naruto, his sword dragging behind him.

"That kid is going to get himself killed." Yoruichi said.

"I wonder what's making him gag up blood." Ichigo wondered out loud. Renji walked up.

"It looks like the symptoms of Katsu poison." Renji said. "I've seen it only once before. There is no known cure."

"Maybe that's what's wrong with him." Ichigo agreed.

"That's not it. If it was, then he wouldn't be able to move, and would be going into Cardiac arrest every ten minutes." Yoruichi pointed out, frantic to fulfill her promise to Naruto that she would keep his secret about having Katsu poison in his body.

"Good point." Renji said, nodding his head. Yoruichi mentally sighed with relief. Naruto's secret was still safe. For now.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Today is Rukia's execution." Yoruichi said. Naruto and Ichigo stood in front of Yoruichi, their huge swords slung across their backs. Naruto's eyes were still red.

"**And we only have one mo**re chance to save Rukia." Naruto said, his voice returning to normal and his eyes turning blue again.

"How do you _do _that?" Ichigo asked.

"Do what?" Naruto asked. Ichigo palmed his forehead, and Naruto grinned. "Hah. 54." Naruto laughed. "We haven't heard from Renji since he left. I fear he might have been defeated." Naruto announced.

"I agree. He left before he trained his Bankai for very long. He probably doesn't even have a grip on his powers yet." Yoruichi agreed. Naruto cracked his neck by tilting his head quickly and returning it to its original position. His fox ears twitched, and he froze.

"The execution has begun. We must hurry." Naruto said, transforming into his large six-tailed fox form. He shifted his weight, the sword on his back sliding into a better position.

"We need to go."

"Just be careful." Yoruichi said. Ichigo ran off, and Naruto began to follow. "Naruto. I'd feel better if you didn't go running off to fight." Yoruichi admitted. Without turning, Naruto said."

"Yoruichi…I am going to die any day now, maybe any hour, or any minute. The least I can do is help while I still have the life in me. I said that this place was going to be my grave, and I meant it. I will die in Seireitei, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Another chapter, come and gone. Will Naruto live or die? WHO KNOWS?! I do. MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Okay. Next chapter, Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle Begins**

_The execution of Kuchiki Rukia is beginning, and chaos is happening all over Soul Society. Is Aizen, who was supposed to be dead, really still alive? And can Naruto and Ichigo get to the Execution grounds before it's too late? And how much longer can Naruto last with the Katsu poison coursing through his veins? _


	8. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did…you would know. It would be two shows that would eventually become a crossover, like this one. YAY!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle Begins**

"Do you have any last requests, Kuchiki Rukia?" Yamamoto asked. Rukia stayed silent, before;

"Just don't harm Ichigo, or any of his friends. They have done nothing wrong. They didn't kill Aizen-taicho." Rukia said.

"Very well." Yamamoto agreed. "Begin the execution!" Yamamoto ordered. Meanwhile, a new Captain and new Lieutenant looked over at each other, a suspicious look on their faces. The Captain was male and had spiky blonde hair, and the Lieutenant was a female and had red hair and green eyes.

Rukia was lifted into the air, and held up by her arms. Suddenly, a huge fire phoenix appeared, and flew straight at her. Rukia closed her eyes, ready to die. But it never came. She opened her eyes. Naruto, in his six-tailed fox form, and Ichigo stood on air in front of her. Ichigo had his back to the phoenix, and held onto the hilt of his sword with his right hand.

"What are you two doing back here?" Rukia asked. "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"You did. But we both suck at listening." Naruto replied. The phoenix roared, and flew at the three again.

"Get out of here! You cant block it twice!" Rukia yelled.

"May I?" Naruto asked.

"Be my guest." Ichigo said. Naruto walked in front of the three, making his left side face the phoenix. One of his tails covered itself in fire, and Naruto swung his entire tail into the head of the approaching phoenix, making it wheel backwards. It began to vanish.

"Down birdie!" Naruto yelled, his tail returning to normal.

"How come you never told me of that?" Ichigo asked.

"You never asked." Naruto replied. _Slap. _"55." Naruto laughed. Ichigo suddenly grabbed Rukia around the waist, pulling her out of danger. Naruto walked across the air out of their way, and as he walked, he transformed into his human form, making all the Shinigami below gasp. "Yo! Ichigo! We need to go!" Naruto yelled.

"Got it Naruto! Let's get out of here!" Naruto yelled. Rukia began to twist and turn.

"Let me go! You'll just get killed!" Rukia yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes, and began to walk in a random direction, his fire-covered feet helping him stay in the air.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Naruto moaned, blood starting to spill from the right corner of his mouth again. Ichigo quickly followed. They were far from the stunned execution grounds, something unexpected happened.

"You up there! Come down and fight!" Shouted a familiar voice. Naruto looked down. It was Byakuya. With him was another captain, and a vice captain.

"Awe hell. We can take them." Naruto said, and dropped to the ground below. Ichigo soon followed, and handed Rukia off to Renji, who carried her away. Naruto and Ichigo drew their swords. "Who you taking?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Who're you taking?" Ichigo asked back.

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, but I'm asking you who you want to fight."

"I don't care. I want to know who you want to fight."

"Just tell me who you want to fight."

"Why the hell cant you pick first."

"Cause I don't want to!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "Ha! 5_6._" Laughed Naruto. "I'll take the blonde captain and the vice-captain. You take Byakuya. You have a score to settle with him." Naruto said.

"Fine." Ichigo said, and the two parted, ready to fight. Naruto shifted his stance.

"I'll fight you then." Naruto said.

"Who are you?" The captain asked, stepping forward. Naruto grinned, excited to play with his 'alter ego'.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, demon fox from Fire Country." Naruto replied. The captain gritted his teeth together.

"You! Where did the vessel go?!" The man yelled, pulling his sword from its sheath from around his waist. Naruto shrugged, slinging his sword onto his shoulder.

"Who knows?" Naruto asked, before grinning evilly. "Who cares?"

"Why you!!!! BANKAI!" The man yelled. Naruto cocked his head. When the smoke cleared, the sword was gone from his hand, and metallic blue gloves covered his hands. "Kumo Raikage." The man said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I am Captain of the 5th squad…Minato Namikaze!" Minato responded. (I wanted him to be captain, and I wanted Kushina to be vice captain, so this happened!)

"Namikaze huh?" Naruto asked. _He's from Konoha. _Naruto thought. "Well, if you're a Captain, then my Shikai will do nothing." Naruto thought out loud.

"You're already in your Shikai form?" Minato asked, but his question went unanswered. Naruto lifted is sword up to the sky, then let it fall back down, the tip of the sword pointing at Minato. The cloth on the hilt wrapped around his right arm, as his left arm clamped onto his right arm. (His Bankai and the way he activates Bankai is a lot like Ichigo's. Remember, Zangetsu and Rockshaya are brothers.) His dark purple rietsu exploded.

"Ban…KAI!" Naruto roared. Dust flew everywhere, covering Naruto from view. Suddenly, a black blade sliced through the dust that clogged the air. Naruto's Bankai looked…amazing…to say the least.

Naruto's sword had gotten smaller to say the least. It wasn't as big as it was normally, and was completely black. The guard of the blade were four 'bars' that turned sharply to the left. (Ichigo's goes to the right.) The hilt of the sword was made of black metal, and wrapped in red cloth. Serving as the tassel of the blade was a thin black chain. Over his black shinigami attire was a black cloak, with the inside a crimson red. (Hey, red _is _Kyuubi's color.) Instead of the cloak being outlined white like Ichigo's, Naruto's was outlined dark purple. "Kumori Rockshaya." Naruto said, holding the sword out in front of him.

"_That _is your Bankai?" Minato laughed. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and his fox ears twitched. Then he vanished. Minato froze in surprise.

"Back here human." Said Naruto from behind Minato, swinging his blade down. Minato twirled around, clenched his right fist, and brought it up as if it was a blade. Lightning shot out of his right fist, forming a strange blade made out of said lightning. The lightning blade caught Naruto's, and the wrestled back and forth for the upper hand. Naruto grinned. "That is an interesting Bankai you have."

"Yours as well, Kyuubi." Minato replied. "What powers does it have?"

"You'll find out." Naruto replied. "Minato Namikaze. Him…that name rings a bell." Naruto said, pretending to wonder about the name. "Oh yes. The man who sealed me into a small little boy. Nice kid really. Always was helping others. Too bad about what happened to him though." Naruto said, grinning evilly. _Hey Kyuubi! You're right! I like taunting people! _Naruto thought.

_**Come's with being a Kitsune, kid. **_Kyuubi replied, mentally rolling his eyes. Minato gritted his teeth.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled. Naruto pulled his blade from the lightning blade. Said lightning blade exploded in a shower of zillions of sparks, and all swirled around Minato. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? What's this?" Naruto asked. A small group of the large sparks flew at Naruto, and one cut into his right cheek, making a thin line of blood run down his cheek.

"My Bankai makes lightning come out of my fists in the shape of a sword. Once the sword is hit by another sword, it begins to break apart. When the other person's sword lets go of my lighting, it bursts in a shower of overly-large sparks, and instead of being little flames that go out quickly, they are small blades that look like balls of light. The more you touch my lightning blades, the more sparks appear. And the more deadly I become!" Minato yelled, throwing his hand out. But instead of lighting coming to his fist, the sparks flew forward at Naruto. The blonde yelped, and disappeared, using Shunpo to stay away from the blades. They seemed to have a mind of their own, and Naruto began to think of the other Jinchurriki he had met. His name had been Gaara, and he was the container of the One Tailed Raccoon-dog, Shukaku. He used sand to block attacks, and to attack as well. It moved a lot like these blades did. Naruto suddenly got an idea. He had fought Gaara before, for the two wanted to test each other's power. Naruto had won.

_That's it! I got it! _Naruto thought, and rushed forward from his perch in mid air. He used Shunpo to dodge the oncoming blades, and brought his sword up. Minato brought his fist up, lightning shooting out as a blade. Naruto used Shunpo to jump to his other side. Minato grinned. Another sword shot out of his other fist. Naruto grinned, and Minato looked confused. Naruto used Shunpo once more, to appear behind Minato. He ran his sword forward, ready to stab Minato. But Minato jumped to the left, making Naruto's sword cut the side of his face instead of running the sword through his head. "Oops. I missed." Naruto said cheerfully. Suddenly, Naruto felt Ichigo's rietsu flare, drop, then flare again, before shuddering in and out. Then it flared one more time, before dropping. Naruto grinned. "Hm. Wait a minute please Minato-san. I have to speak with my friend for a minute." Naruto said. His own rietsu flew upwards at so terrifying levels, Minato and the woman fell to their knees. His rietsu suddenly stopped, then slowly grew larger, then dropped completely. He then made his own rietsu shudder in and out for five seconds. "There. Now Captain Carrot knows that I have unleashed my Bankai as well." Naruto said.

"You two can talk with your rietsu?" Minato asked, getting up from his knees. Naruto cracked his neck.

"Yeah. Captain Carrot and I made a little code so we can talk from far lengths, by making or rietsu flare and drop in patterns. I also said one more thing to him." Naruto said. Blood began to run down the corner of his mouth again. The poison was beginning to affect him again.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Minato asked. Naruto closed his eyes, and breathed out slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they were blood red. Minato gasped, and backed away slightly.

"**That I wont need five minutes to beat you." **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ta da! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!


	9. Oturan Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I would personally like to thank all of you who reviewed this story already. Is this story _seriously _that good? Really? A lot of you said that this story was good. Is it really? Or are you lying? (-.-) Cause if you are, I'll hunt you down…AND KILL YOU! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! (XD) Oh, and did I tell you that I _really _like the little typing faces? So if you see them, you now know why… -.-

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

**Oturan Appears**

A sword smashed against a lightning blade, making the lightning blade dissipate into huge sparks that flew at the owner of the real sword. **"Shit."** The owner of the real sword muttered. This person was Naruto Uzumaki. He was using Kyuubi's power, making his eyes turn red. He called this mode Vermillion(sp?) mode. **"More sparks to dodge!"** Naruto growled, using Shunpo to flash back and forth, dodging the small 'sparks' that were actually small glowing blades.

"Captain Kuchiki's Zonpaktou is a lot like mine, but I can constantly multiply my blade!" Minato yelled. Minato was the man that Naruto was facing.

"**Then** **Captain Carrot will probably not have a hard time beating Kuchiki." **Naruto said, repositioning his blade as he blocked another wave of blades.

"Captain Carrot?" Minato asked, trying to hold back his laughter himself. He had to admit, it sounded funny. (A/N: I'm still laughing over it! He he!)

"**His hair is orange. I think it sounds funny." **Naruto replied, grinning. He rushed forward, clashing his blade against one of the lightning blades that came from Minato's fist. It just burst apart, and made more small shards. **"But I wonder. What will happen when you have to many blades to control?" **Naruto asked out loud. Suddenly, a small section of sparks flew into Minato's hand, and formed his sword, making it look like it's original form. Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"Hm. That's odd." **Naruto said out loud.

"Surprised, Kyuubi? I can make the small blades come back together to form a sword. I can form as many as I want." Minato said. Naruto grinned.

"**Good. It'll make this more interesting." **Naruto said happily. The two rushed forward, and clashed their swords together. **"You know Rukia closely, right? Then why wont you save her?" **Naruto asked.

"She is my friend but…I…" Minato trailed off. "How bout this. If you beat me, then I'll tell you everything, kay?" Minato asked.

"**Agreed." **Naruto said. The two pulled their blades away from each other, and smashed them together. (Start the music that plays when Ichigo and Byakuya are fighting in Soul Society!) Naruto twirled around backwards, and slashed his blade up, hoping to cut Minato's head in half. But Minato blocked, and stabbed forward, and nicked Naruto's shoulder. Naruto twirled his blade, knocking Minato's to the left slightly, and drove his sword forward again. Naruto succeeded in stabbing Minato's left shoulder. Naruto pulled his blade out, and twirled around, swinging his blade in a small arc.

Minato easily blocked. Suddenly, Naruto noticed something strange. Minato was beginning to move faster then normal. No…Naruto was moving slower. He was getting worn out. The poison was draining his energy. Suddenly, Minato was in front of Naruto, with his sword poised to drive through his brain. Naruto began to sidestep, but then felt a sharp pain in his right foot. Minato had changed the direction of the sword, and had driven it into Naruto's foot. "See? This is the difference between my power and yours. I'm way more powerful then you could ever imagine. Even if you had the power of a hollow, and your Kyuubi power, mixed with the power of a Namikaze, you would never win. You could never win. You'll die here." Minato said, raising his sword above his head. Naruto's vision began to face, but it if was because of the blood he was loosing from the battle, or from the poison, he didn't know.

_Move. I have to move! _Naruto thought, struggling to move. But he couldn't. _Move, Damn it! Why am I here? Why have I come all this way, just to help? It's all for nothing if we don't win. I…wanna win. I……..NEED TO WIIIIIN! _"Tih." 'Naruto's' hand shot up, and caught the sword in his left hand. The sharp edge of the blade didn't even pierce his skin. Minato gasped. 'Naruto's' head was lowered, shadows covered his eyes. Tiny shards of white were flowing slowly out of the sky, and gathering on the left side of Naruto's face. "I thought I told you or Kyuubi already. It's a big problem for _me _if you get yourself _killed_." 'Naruto' said to no one in particular. His voice was different from his first and second one. This one was slightly higher pitched.

"That's impossible. Who or what are you?" Minato asked. 'Naruto kept his head down.

"You want to know who I am? Hm hm hm hm hm!" 'Naruto' laughed. "My name…" He lifted his head, revealing the left side of his face above his mouth was covered by a white and red mask. His left eye was covered by a yellow lens. His right eye was black where it was supposed to be white, and yellow where it was supposed to be blue. "Is Oturan!" The newly named Oturan said. Oturan lashed out with his sword, and slashed a huge gash across Minato's chest, making said Shinigami fly backwards. Oturan laughed the whole while. "Naruto what a complete amateur you are! Couldn't you tell?" Oturan asked out loud.

"Hm?" Minato wondered to himself, his eyes still extremely wide.

"You've been getting crushed by your own Bankai's spiritual pressure! Every bone in your body is creaky from the strain! And the Katsu poison is making you even weaker!" Oturan laughed. He lunged forward once again. "You truly are a hopeless case!" Orutan tightened his grip on the sword in his hand. (The sword he had pulled from his foot) The sword burst into sparks, and disappeared. "So I'll show yah…how I use this Bankai!" Oturan said, and swung his sword. A black wave of rietsu flew from the blade. The rietsu was completely black, outlined red, and outlined even thinner in dark purple. (The black rietsu is Oturan's, the red is Kyuubi's and the purple's Naruto's.)

"A black Getsuga!" Minato whispered. "But I thought only the Zonpaktou named Zangetsu could use that attack!"

"Rockshaya and Zangetsu are brothers you idiot!" Oturan shot another Getsuga Tensho at Minato, still laughing like crazy. After a few minutes of Oturan wailing on Minato, the two were 20 feet away from each other once again.

"This twisted spiritual pressure, that white mask. Are you…a hollow?" Minato asked. The mask no covered the who left side of Oturan's face, and his chin, and some spike of the mask crawled up toward the back of his head.

"Who cares? I don't have to tell you anything, because as soon as I'm done with you, you're going to-" 

_Disappear._

Oturan's eyes widened, and the yellow lens over his left eye got smaller. Naruto had regained control over his left arm. Said left arm gripped the mask, and began to pull. "Let gooooo!" Oturan yelled as he wrestled back and forth with….it looked like himself.

"I don't need you! Stop interfering!" Naruto's disembodied voice shouted.

"You're the one that's interfering! Don't you freaking get it?! I was about to kill him!" Oturan yelled.

_Kyuubi, I need your help!_ Naruto growled.

"You'll die if you throw me out now!" Oturan yelled.

_I don't care! Give me back control over my body! _Naruto ordered. With another pull, he ripped the mask off his face. Blood rolled down the left side of Naruto's face from his hair line. "Phew. Sorry about that. That was an unwanted interruption." Naruto said, pointing the tip of his blade at Minato.?(He's not using Kyuubi's power anymore)

_And interruption? That's what he calls it? _Minato thought. "Fine. I wont ask you what that thing just was-"

"Good. Because it will take like _three hours _to explain." Naruto said.

"-and I don't think we have the energy to continue much longer. We shall finish this in one blow." Minato said. Lightning erupted from the gloves around his hands, and the sparks gathered around him, making a type of column swirling around him.

"Wow. I'm sorry to say that Rockshaya doesn't have anything amazing like that." Naruto said, starring at the swirling mass of small blades. "But I know someone who does." Naruto said. He attached Rockshaya to his back, and clapped his hands together in an open-palmed praying position in front of his face, and crouched slightly. His eyebrows knit together. Red chakra erupted from his body, surrounding it completely. Minato gasped by the sheer pressure in the air. But this pressure wasn't the rietsu this boy was giving off. It was different. This pressure was pure anger, malice, and killing intent. It truly felt like the nine tailed fox's power. Naruto crouched low on the ground, his arms out as he settled into a animalistic stance. The fiery chakra bent and turned, turning into a column of swirling power around Naruto. A fox's head formed out of the power above Naruto. It was Kyuubi's head, grinning evilly.

"Kyuubi…" Minato whispered. Naruto disappeared. He reappeared in front of Minato, his arm drawn back. The fire-appearing chakra had changed, into a bubbling power, that formed a fox-like 'cloak' around him, giving him long 'ears' and a long 'tail'. His hand came down, and met Minato's out stretched hand. As they clashed together, and wrestled back and forth for the upper hand, his single tail began to slowly split into two. Naruto's fangs grew even longer. His hair became spikier. Naruto grit his teeth, and with his sudden burst of power, brought his two tails around, wrapped them around Minato's waist, and ripped him away from Naruto. The blonde landed on all fours, and swung Minato around. He smashed Minato into the ground head first. His tails slowly unwrapped from around Minato's waist, and retreated to Naruto's body. The two tails melted back into one.

"Minato!" The woman yelled, running to her captain's side. Naruto glared at her, feeling Kyuubi's instinct to fight, but he could feel Ichigo win his battle, and knew he had to go to him. Naruto lifted his body slightly, standing taller, even though his was still on all fours.

"**Know this woman. I am not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have lied. The vessel is still alive."** Naruto said, his tail lashing behind him.

"What do you-" The woman began, but she stopped. "You mean-"

"_**I'm **_**the vessel to the monster fox! I am Uzumaki Naruto, fox demon of Konoha Forest, and Substitute Shinigami of Karakura!" **Naruto shouted. **"Get your little captain to Squad Four. I reduced the damage I would have put on him by cushioning the blow to the ground with Kyuubi's chakra and my rietsu." **Naruto said. He turned, and disappeared, becoming nothing more then a red blur as he sped across the ground. Naruto arrived just in time to see the man, Aizen, who was supposed to be dead, rip something out of Rukia's body.

"Ah! The Hogyoku! I knew she had it." Aizen said, marveling at the small object. A bloody and battered Ichigo attempted to attack him, but was out of energy, and was easily defeated. Aizen lifted his sword to kill Ichigo and Rukia with a single blow. Naruto's tail instantly split into two again. He could still _see _Aizen, Ichigo, Rukia, and all the others who were there, but it was getting harder to decipher who was a friend and who was a foe. Naruto roared an animalistic roar, instantly getting the attention of all of the captains there, and of Ichigo's comrades. Naruto sped forward and his hands and feet, and lashed out at Aizen, his hands moving faster then he thought possible. It was even looked faster then Soi Fon's movements.

"**AAAAARRRRRRRAAAAA!" **Naruto roared in furry, slashing at Aizen. The only reason the treacherous Shinigami could keep out of his grasp, was sheer instinct. All of the Shinigami and Ichigo's group was so surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance, and what he looked like now, they just sat there with a dumb look on their face. **"DAMN YOU!" **Naruto roared, his right chakra arm extending. His chakra hand wrapped around the surprised and amazed Aizen, and pulled him backwards. Naruto flung Aizen over his head, and smashed him into the ground, before pulling him back up, and smashing him into the ground again. Naruto's chakra hand and arm retreated from Aizen, leaving the Shinigami to struggle to stand up. **"If you ever touch my friends again, I'LL KILL YOU!" **Naruto roared. Aizen starred at Naruto with wide eyes.

"That's an interesting power you have. What's it from?" Aizen asked.

"**Shut up!" **Naruto growled.

"But I wonder…can the Katsu poison still kill you? There is no cure, after all, and it's almost reached your heart." Aizen chided. The Shinigami gasped, along with Uryuu, who knew what Katsu poison was.

"**I said SHUT UP!" **Naruto yelled, lifting his arms and slamming them into the ground. His hands, and most of his forearms disappeared into the ground. The earth began to shake and shudder, and two, humongous arms of chakra erupted from the ground on either side of Aizen. Both slammed into the ground, with Aizen struggling to dodge. The hands retreated back to Naruto's body. Naruto suddenly began to cough up blood at an alarming rate, the red demon cloak disappearing from his body. Naruto gripped his chest over his heart as pain racked his body. Aizen took the pause in the attacking, and opened a portal that Menos Grande hollows bulged out of. Aizen climbed onto the hand of one of the Menos Grande's. The hand slowly began to rise towards the portal that no doubtfully led to Hueco Mundo.

"What a shame. Still cant protect who you care about, even if they're humans. This is a lot like that time when Saya died. Poor Saya. The look on her little face when she died." Aizen said for all to hear. Naruto stopped coughing up blood, and starred up at Aizen, a look of shock, sadness, and horror on his face.

"You. You killed her." Naruto said quietly. "You killed her you bastard! You killed my mother!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Well, It's 8:50 p.m here, and hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon after Summer Band! Bye faithful readers!

_~Kitsune-242_


	10. Death Wins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Wow! Chapter 10 already! Just so you don't get confused, there was a time skip in between the last chapter, and this chapter.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10**

**Death Wins**

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Yoruichi all sat outside the room of Squad 4's medical wing that Naruto occupied. "I cant believe you didn't tell me." Ichigo growled.

"He told me not too." Yoruichi replied.

"I wouldn't have let him go into battle if I had known!" Ichigo yelled, punching his own forehead.

"That's exactly why he made me promise! He didn't want you worrying, or treating him like a leper! He wanted to help you fight!" Yoruichi replied. "He told me he didn't care if he died. He said that he _knew _he was going to die here, and that he didn't care. He didn't care, because he wanted to help you save Rukia." Yoruichi said.

"And moving around and fighting the way he was sped up the poison?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"Then it's my fault!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's not your fault Ichigo. He was reckless." Rukia said.

"Rukia's right. It's not your fault." Orihime added.

"Yes it is!" Ichigo yelled. "I should have known when he started coughing up blood!" Ichigo moaned. Suddenly, the door to Naruto's room slammed open, and a Shinigami from the fourth squad few out, crashing through a wall.

"Get backup!" Shouted another Shinigami, before he flew through the hole in the wall that the other Shinigami made. A blur raced out of the door, and down the hall. Ichigo and his friends were so stunned at the sudden outburst, they just sat there, until the reason for the blur was led back down the hall, its hands tied behind its back with rope woven from maidens hair, and glowed blue with rietsu to make sure the ropes weren't broken. It was Naruto. His head was lowered between his shoulders, and his eyes were narrowed. His kimono top had been removed, and he wore a simple black tank top. He was grumbling to himself about how it was 'unfair that he couldn't just freaking leave'.

"Naruto!" Ichigo's group shouted, jumping out of their seats. Naruto looked up, lifting his head, his fox ears twitching.

"Oh! Hey! Looks like the invasion _is _over. Hm. Can you tell these Shinigami to let me go?" Naruto asked.

"But you're sick!" Ichigo protested.

"Oh come on! I feel-" _Cough cough! Splat! _"-Okay so maybe I'm not okay." Naruto said, wiping the blood from his mouth with his shoulder. "But I still feel fine." Naruto grumbled.

"Okay?! You just coughed up blood! You're dieing!" Uryuu yelled.

"And?" Naruto asked. The ground just starred at him in amazement.

"You don't care that you're dieing?" Rukia asked. Naruto shrugged, chucking the rope onto the floor. The Shinigami who had tied Naruto's hands looked amazed that Naruto had been able to slip out of the ropes.

"Not really. As long as Ichigo's still alive, our bet is still on." Naruto replied.

"But if you die in soul form, how will you fulfill the bet? Once you die in soul form, you can never come back. You cant go to the world of the living." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You! Get back in your room you idiot!" Shouted a voice. Naruto turned, and saw the man that he had fought, Minato, with the woman behind him. He starred at Naruto, who starred back before: "It IS you!" Minato yelled, before running forward, dragging Naruto and the woman into Naruto's room. It was silent for a few minutes, before Minato came crashing through the wall, and through the hallway, and through the other wall, and outside.

"THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU DUMB ASS BASTARD!" Naruto' voice rang out.

"Are you going to punch me through the wall too?" The woman asked.

"No. You didn't do anything COMPLETELY STUPID!" Naruto yelled. Minato climbed back through hole in the wall, and went back into Naruto's room.

"What do you mean, completely stupid? All Minato did was die in the Kyuubi attack after killing it." Kushina insisted.

"That's right! You died in child birth right?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded. Naruto lifted the bottom of the shirt, showing off the seal mark. Kushina slowly turned to her husband, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Minato…what did you do to our son?" Kushina asked slowly. Naruto grinned, happy his father was in trouble.

"You cant kill a demon. So dad sealed the furball into my freaking stomach." Naruto replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto watched as his mother pummeled his father to a bloody pulp in the corner. She then came over to Naruto's side, and hugged him.

"I cant believe it! I die before I get to see my son, and now 15 years later, I get to see my son, learn that he has the Kyuubi sealed inside him, and that he's dieing from Katsu poison!"

"Oh. And lets not forget I've had to grow up with foxes because I'm a hanyou." Naruto put in.

"How the hell did that happen?" Minato asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Ask the stupid fox." Naruto replied.

_**Hey. I think that's pretty mean. **_Kyuubi warned.

_Nobody cares what you think Kyuubi. _Naruto replied. Kyuubi sent a mental image to Naruto, of a small fox running away crying. Naruto laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Minato asked. Naruto shook his head, ignoring the blood rolling down his chin once again.

"Nothing at all."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"HE'S DIEING! OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" Minato yelled, running in circles in Naruto's room as Naruto lay in bed, the heart monitor that he was hooked up to bleeping quickly. Retsu and Isane came into the room quickly.

"Minato-taicho and Kushina-fukutaicho. We need to ask you to leave. We'll do everything we can to keep Naruto alive." Retsu said. Minato and Kushina quickly left, knowing that arguing with the Squad 4 captain was _not _a good idea. Ichigo and his friends walked down the hall towards Naruto's room after coming back from getting something to eat.

"Hey. You're the Captain and Vice-captain, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Minato-taicho and Kushina-fukutaicho! Minato-taicho took over Aizen's squad, and moved Kushina-fukutaicho up to the vice-captain." Rukia said.

"Right you are Rukia!" Minato said, his voice happy, yet his expression looked sad, and he looked back at eh closed door of Naruto's room. Kushina placed one of her hands on Minato's shoulders.

"He'll be okay." Kushina said.

"How the hell do you think that? He's poisoned with Katsu! He's gonna die, and you know it." Minato replied.

"Hey! Naruto's stronger then that." Kushina whispered.

"Oh yeah? Name one person who's lived through Katsu poison." Minato said. Kushina remained quiet. "See?"

"I still refuse to think our son's going to die." Kushina said.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and his friends yelled.

"HE'S…YOU'RE HIS…WHAT?!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah. We're his parents. His full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Minato sighed. He kicked a box that was at his feet, making it go flying. "Damn this sucks!"

"I thought he said his mother's name was Saya." Rukia protested.

"He said that was the fox that raised him in the forest. See, Kushina died when she gave birth to Naruto, and I died in an attack on our village. Naruto said that Saya was killed when he was only five months old though, and lived on his own after that." Minato replied.

"How do you know Naruto's your son? Couldn't you have gotten it wrong?" Ichigo asked. Minato thought for a moment.

"Ah hah! Did any of you see that swirl mark on his stomach?" Minato asked. Ichigo nodded.

"You meant that swirly thing on his stomach?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! That! I'm kinda the one that gave that too him. I was an idiot." Minato said, slowing down as he reached the end of his sentence.

"Really? Then what is it?" Yoruichi asked, wanting to know what it was.

"IIIIII! ….cant…tell you that." Minato said, starting excitedly, but changing his expression and tone of voice.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the creep would punch me through another wall if I did!" Minato yelled. Kushina punched Minato in the head, the power behind the punch making him face-plant into the ground.

"Why the hell are you calling Naruto-kun a creep?!" Kushina yelled.

"Because the creep can punch me through two freaking walls!" Minato yelled from the ground. Kushina stomped Minato's scull.

"STOP CALLING OUR SON A CREEP!" Kushina yelled. "OR I'LL MAKE _SURE _HE PUNCHES YOU THROUGH A WALL!" Kushina yelled. Suddenly, Retsu and Isane walked out of Naruto's room, a look of relief on their faces.

"Minato-taicho, Kushina-fukutaicho, Naruto is fine. You can all go in and see him if you wish. He woke up saying he was hungry." Retsu informed. Minato jumped up, throwing a fist in the air.

"YES! I told you Naruto wasn't going to die!" He yelled. Ichigo, his friends, and Kushina starred at him with dull(-.-) faces.

"No you didn't." The group walked into the room. Naruto sat in his bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I said that I was hungry. All I asked for was some ramen! But nooooooooo! They say I'm not aloud to _eat _right now!" Naruto grumbled. Kushina dove into Naruto's be, hugging the life out of her son.

"I'm so happy you're still alive!" Kushina yelled happily.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled, pushing his mother of him. "God! It's like you're a freaking leach!" Naruto hissed, crossing his arms again.

"You were the one who almost died." Minato accused. Naruto rolled is eyes.

"And your point is? We all die someday, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeeeeeesss….but NOT BEFORE YOU'RE READY!" Minato yelled. Naruto looked at him with a blank(-.-) face.

"You're one to talk dad." Naruto deadpanned. Waterfall tears ran down Minato's cheeks as he turned away from his son.

"Kushina? Back me up darling." Minato begged. Kushina turned away.

"NOBODY LOVES MEEEEEEEE!" Minato wailed, dropping to his knees and crying to the sky. Naruto and Kushina burst out laughing, followed by the others in the room (XD).

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"He's dead." Yoruichi said sadly.

"No…no no no no no no no!" Kushina wailed.

"Calm down. *Sniffle* You can get *sniffle* through this." Yoruichi cried.

"I don't think I can." Kushina said.

"HA! CHECK MATE!" Naruto yelled, kicking Minato's king off the board.

"WHAT?!"

"I won! Sucker!" Naruto laughed. (Did you think Naruto was dead?)

"Hm. I actually thought Naruto would be dead meat." Yoruichi said. Naruto turned to Yoruichi(-.-).

"Gee thanks." Naruto deadpanned. "Well…I've beaten all of you. Wow. I WISH I COULD LEAVE THIS FREAKING PLACE!" Naruto yelled. "And get some food."

"You know you cant do that." Minato said.

"Yeah I know. I'm dieing blah blah blah cant leave blah blah blah death blah." Naruto grumbled, mocking his own words with his hand.

"I cant believe you don't care you don't care about dieing." Chad said.

"I do care. But I also don't. I knew I was dieing, but I decided to come anyway. It's my own fault I sped up the freaking poison." Naruto replied blankly.

"Do you even _know _how you got poisoned?" Minato asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe from the Fox Hunt? I really don't know." Naruto replied. _I do care, but I did this to myself. I could have lived a little longer if I didn't help, but I'm just way to kind. _Naruto grumbled in his mind.

_**True dat. **_Kyuubi said.

_What….the hell…did you just say. _Naruto asked.

_**I need to stay hip yo. **_Kyuubi said. He sent Naruto an image of a giant nine tailed fox dressed in bling, baggy pants, a baggy shirt, dark sunglasses, and a hat turned sideways. Naruto nearly died right there, and not from the poison.

_Nobody's said 'hip' in years fur ass! _Naruto thought loudly.

_**Really? **_

_You're _really _late with this crap Kyuubi. _Naruto said, mentally rolling his eyes. Naruto suddenly punched his bed. "I'M HUNGRY DAMN IT! AND THEY WONT GIVE ME ANY FOOD!" He wailed loudly.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bored."

"We know."

"Hungry."

"That's five times."

"But I AM!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "What's that? Oh yeah. 78!" Naruto yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest, and snickered to himself. It had been four days since he had been forced to stay in the medical room.

It was silent for a few minutes before the everlasting question was asked for the fifth time in ten minutes, and the 80th time in the four days. "So…who was this Saya person exactly?" Ichigo asked.

_**Flashback**_

"_Find the demon brat!" "Is that it?" "No you idiot! That's a log!" "What?" "We must finish what the fourth started!" "He just lost his life, and the demon still lives!" Various villagers shouted. Meanwhile, a small baby-turned-fox cowered in the bushes. He didn't know why the humans were after him. What did they want anyway?! Suddenly, the bush the fox was in parted, and a villager with a pitchfork became visible. The baby fox squeaked. It turned, and tried to run, but the human grabbed him by the tail, and lifted him. _

"_Eh? I though the demon was red! Not white and purple!" The villager shouted. He gripped the fox baby around the throat, and squeezed, trying to squeeze the life out of him. And it was working. Suddenly, orange, black, and red blurs burst from the trees and bushes, rushing at the villagers. The blurs would jump up at the villagers' heads, and long cuts would appear on the throats of said villagers. The six blurs that had appeared stopped after every villager that was in that clearing was unconscious, or just plain old dead. It turned out, they were foxes. A black male fox, the alpha-male, walked up to the whimpering little bundle of fluff that was the baby fox. He turned. _

"_Saya. Come here." The male said. A smaller red fox walked forward. _

"_What is it Kumorisune?" The alpha-female known as Saya asked. Kumorisune motioned down to the frightened fox kit. Saya gasped. "It's a white fox!"_

"_Right. He's a kitsune. What do you say we do with it. The humans were about to kill him." Kumorisune said. _

"_Where's his mother? Or his father?" Saya asked. _

"_If I had to guess, I'd say his mother and father died, or abandoned him, or just lost him." Kumorisune replied. Saya bent down, and wrapped her teeth around the scruff of the little fox's neck. She lifted him above the ground. _

"_We'll keep him. Teach him to live out here. Teach him to live away from humans. I'll be his mother." Saya replied. _

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto smiled warmly to himself. "Somebody special." Naruto replied.

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

The day had come. Everybody knew it, for they had been told. What day was it? The day Naruto would die. But even so, the Shinigami of the fourth squad fought to save him. They tried to pinpoint the exact location of the poison, to find out how much longer they had to try and save him. It was in his heart. He had a little less then five minutes, until he would stop breathing, and die. The poison was made to blow up the heart, killing the victim instantly. Naruto was already showing signs of his heart being torn apart. Ichigo and his friends waited outside, while Minato paced, and Kushina cried quietly.

"Our son's dieing! Oh my god!" Kushina would whisper to herself every few minutes. Minato suddenly punched the wall.

"AARG! I wish we were still in Konoha! I would punch out the doctors, have them save him, then punch them out again!" Minato yelled.

"Y-you know *sniffle* that not even the medical ninjas *sniffle* couldn't stop katsu poison." Kushina cried. "But I wish they could!" She wailed.

"There really were ninjas?" Uryuu asked.

"There still are. But not even our best medical ninja, Tsunade, couldn't find a cure for Katsu poison." Minato replied. He kicked the ground. "This sucks." He grumbled. Suddenly, the door to Naruto's room opened, and Retsu and Isane walked out. Kushina, Minato, and Ichigo were the first in front of them.

"How is he!" They all asked in unison. Retsu and Isane looked up, both having looks of sorrow on their faces. Retsu decided to answer.

"I'm sorry Minato-taicho, Kushina-fukutaicho, Ichigo. But Naruto had passed on. He's dead. I'm sorry." 

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO! He's DEAD! OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! Humph. Don't hate me for killing off the main character. Next chapter: **Funeral for a Hero**


	11. A Funeral for a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. So THERE!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

**Funeral for a Hero**

Many people were attending Naruto's funeral in Seireitei. Those people were Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Yoruichi, Minato, Kushina, Captain Toshiro, Vice-captain Rangiku, Vica-captain Kira, Vice-captain Momo, Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Captain Kenpachi, Vice-captain Yachiru, Captain Byakuya, Vice-captain Renji, and a few others. (That would take too long to name!) Most of them were mourning his death, while others were attending because they thought they should. As random people spoke about Naruto and parts of his life that they knew, something else was happing in Naruto's mind.

"Some where, over the rainbow waaaaaaay muumuu hiiiiiiigh-"

_**What the hell are you doing? **_

"Don't know. I'm bored again." Naruto replied. He stood in the field where Rockshaya lived, with a in-human-form Kyuubi stood with Rockshaya.

"_**Of course you're bored." **_Rockshaya said. _**"You'll be bored until you finally leave." **_

"Yeah…about that…when _am _I going to leave? I wanna see what hell is like."

_**Who said you're going to hell? **_Kyuubi asked.

"Let me count the ways. I'm a demon, I've killed others, I have the number-ichi demon inside my freaking stomach still…do you want more?" Naruto asked.

_**No thanks. **_Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto nodded, happy he won the argument. He looked around the field.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

_**I'm keeping you alive. **_

"Why?"

_**Because I want to. **_Kyuubi growled. Naruto backed away, laughing nervously.

Meanwhile, outside Naruto's body, chaos was erupting. Apparently, a few very powerful souls had unlocked some strange power, and wanted to take control of Soul Society. What stood in their way? Shinigami. The group, containing over 40 souls, some not being as strong as others, had decided to attack _right _as Naruto's funeral started. They called themselves Kuraitsu, with their leader, Mizuki.(NOT the one from Naruto.) So now, Shinigami without their Zonpaktou were running around screaming, trying to dodge the battles that were happening at the moment. Ichigo was locked in battle with on of the more power Kuraitsu.

A large block of earth was about to smash in Ichigo's head, but Chad got there first, smashing the levitated earth with his fist. "Thanks Chad!" Ichigo called, hitting the surprised Kuraitsu on the head with the hilt of his sword. What could the Kuraitsu do, exactly? They could control the elements. But those elements were only Fire, Earth, Water, and Air.

Ichigo was suddenly slammed back by a blast of air. He stood up. "Damn it! If only Naruto was here! I bet _he _could help!" He growled.

"Well, he's not, and we need to deal with it!" Yoruichi called from her own battle. (If you already know what's going to happen, good. If you don't…wow…) Shinigami were falling unconscious or dead left and right. Hardly any Kuraitsu were falling at all. Kenpachi ran through the battle field, laughing like a maniac as he attacked any Kuraitsu he said. Which was a lot, at the rate he was moving. But not even the feared Kenpachi could fight the stronger Kuraitsu. They were that strong. If the Shinigami didn't get help soon, they might actually loose.

Ichigo and Renji fought back to back. "Now what?! We're losing!" Ichigo yelled over the battle noise.

"I know! Let me think!" Renji replied, just as loud. Seconds passed. "I got it! Five feet to the right! That building! Hit it, and it'll burry that group of Kuraitsu!" Renji yelled.

"But Naruto'll be buried too!" Ichigo yelled, batting away a fireball with his sword.

"He was going to be buried anyway! Just make that damn building collapse!" Renji yelled. Ichigo didn't need any other prompting. He released a wave of blue rietsu, hitting the building dead on. The building fell over, crushing about 24 of the Kuraitsu under it, along with Naruto's casket.

"Great! Now Naruto's crushed!" Ichigo growled, ducking under a blast of air, and jumping over a wave of water.

"Gah! My son was crushed! Damn it!" Minato yelled. "Ichigo! Thanks for burying him!"

"Uh…you're…welcome." Ichigo said slowly. Minato ran off, crying anime tears.

The battle was raging. Nobody knew what to do. The Kuraitsu were winning. Nobody had even faced **the King of Fish yet and they were already weakened by his lowerly Mackerals! What the hell were they supposed to do when the bloody Great Whites attack?

"Scream and run like girls!" Ichigo screeched, already getting a head start. He was a dot on the horizon, his hands above his head, waving back and forth violently as he ran away, his scream a high pitched siren on the frontier.** (This was made by me, Kyuubi-Kitsune, and not my little sister, Kitsune-242!) The battle was still going on, even after Ichigo had inserted his comedic moment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Renji yelled.

"This!" Ichigo yelled, turning and swinging his blade down. "Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled as the attack whipped from the blade. This attack took out another ten Kuraitsu. Ichigo charged back into battle. (Seriously, Kyuubi-Kitsune? FISH?! What the hell?) "We still arent winning!" Ichigo called after another fifteen minutes had passed. They weren't winning. They weren't going to win if this kept up. Suddenly, Ichigo, Minato, and Kushina, who had been fighting side by side, were knocked back against a building far off from the main body of fighting. It had been Mizukia.

"My my my. You three are good fighters. You may prove a threat in my plan. Therefore, you must die." Mizuki said, holding his open palm out so the center of his palm faced the three. A huge blast of fire flew from his palm, flying straight at the three at high speeds. It looked like they were going to die.

"I'll win the bet, Naruto." Ichigo said out loud, a small smile on his face. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and out of the pile of rubble that had collapsed over Naruto's casket, flew a black blur. It landed right in front of the three, and caught the blast of fire before flying into the building behind them, making a huge hole in the building at their side. All was silent for the four that were off from the main fighting group. Suddenly, a human hand with a red, paw-looking red power surrounding it gripped the edge of the huge hole. The owner of the hand climbed into view, his other hand rubbing his head, and his eyes closed, his red tail swinging behind him. It turned out, he was surrounded by a red bubbling power that had taken on the shape of a fox with long ears and a long tail.

"**Damn that hurt!" **The boy said.

"N-no way." Ichigo whispered.

"Who're you?" Mizuki asked. The boy jammed his thumb into his chest.

"**PISSED OFF!!" **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yes I know it was a short chapter. But I wanted to cut it off somewhere good so people would be excided about the next chapter. Anyway, the next chapter: **Chapter 12 : Naruto Lives**


	12. Naruto Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12**

**Naruto Lives**

"So…you're pissed off?" Mizuki asked.

"**Hell yeah." **Naruto replied, crouching low in the hole in the wall he had made. Minato and Kushina had a look of horror and recognition on their faces. Now that they knew Naruto was their son, seeing him using this power scared them half to death.

"But what is your actual name?" Mizuki asked.

"**You don't need to know that." **Naruto replied, standing back up on his hands and feet. **"Because in another five minutes, you'll be dead." **Naruto said before he blasted forward, crashing into an unsuspecting Mizuki, and dragging him down into a crater with him. Naruto tucked his tail close to his body as he tumbled into a summersault. At the last minute, he uncurled, and his tail wrapped around a chunk of earth that hung over the crater, and stuck his hands and feet against the crater wall, looking like an opossum hanging from a tree limb. Naruto barred his fangs and growled. Minato, Kushina, and Ichigo scrambled to the edge of the crater.

"The better question is…_WHAT _are you?" Mizuki asked.

"**I'm a Fox demon. The rest of my description, is none of your business." **Naruto replied.

"Really."

"**And you might want to know, I'm going to kill you for attacking my parents and friends." **Naruto growled. **"I don't take kindly to murderers." **A second tail began to form, and wrapped around the protruding earth. Once again, it was becoming harder to determine who was friend and foe. His first reaction to the sudden hardness in determining who was who, was to attack Ichigo and his parents, but then he saw Mizuki again, and his ugly mug, and instantly decided he would kill him first. Naruto disappeared. He reappeared in front of Mizuki, his arm reared back, and struck. With every second, the demon chakra surrounding Naruto's body grew darker and darker.

"Oh? So I'm guessing you don't _like _people close to you getting killed."

"**Correct." **Naruto growled. Mizuki smiled.

"Aizen will pay me dearly to discover more of this power of yours. I wonder what would happen if I did this." Mizuki said. He lifted his arm, and suddenly, ice spikes grew out of the ground, piercing Minato and Kushina. Naruto backed away.

"**You killed my parents. You killed my parents you bastard! Kyuubi, give me more power!" **Naruto yelled. A third tail began to form, and Naruto screamed in pain and furry. (Hey, if you just crawled out of the grave, only to see your parents get killed, you would be angry and sad too!) Naruto and Mizuki turned into blurs of color, clashing against each other, before turning into blurs again and attacking each other. Naruto was suddenly attacked by a weaker Kuraitsu. Naruto whirled, lashed out with his front 'paws'/hands, and ripped the man in two. All who were watching (Ichigo, Mizuki, and now, Rukia and Uryuu) watched in horror. Naruto opened his mouth, and roared angrily.

"Who is this guy?" Rukia asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Uryuu replied.

"Is this the true power of a hanyou's demon half?" Ichigo wondered. Naruto wrapped his three tails around a large boulder, and lifted it easily.

"**RAAAAAAAAARAAHHG!" **Naruto roared as he threw the boulder at Mizuki. Said man just barely dodged. He appeared in front of Naruto, and slammed him in the chest with a huge pillar of earth. Naruto flew backwards, and rebalanced himself in mid air. He turned his head over to Ichigo and the others, growled, and released a blast of red chakra from his mouth. The group hardly dodged in time.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Ichigo shouted.

"**AAROOOOAARG!" **Naruto roared. He turned back to Mizuki, barred his fangs, and growled once again.

"Why isn't he talking?" Rukia asked.

"I don't think he can with three of those tail things!" Ichigo replied. Suddenly, they heard groaning, and looked over to the source of the groan. It was Minato and Kushina!

"Ug. What the hell happened?" Minato asked, rubbing his head.

"Ice. I hate it officially." Kushina said.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Minato yelled as he saw Naruto floating in mid air with the demon fox cloak surrounding his body. He pointed at Naruto's third tail. "When did he get the third tail?" Minato asked frantically.

"And the fact that this is happening at all does not shock you _at all_?!" Ichigo shouted.

"No! I'm more scared for my son's well being!" Minato replied. He ran to the edge of the crater. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! You get rid of that cloak and get down here this instant!" He yelled.

"Or you'll be grounded!" Kushina added. Naruto looked over at them, and suddenly, his expression changed, and crossed his arms. Two of the tails wrapped around the first, turning into a single tail.

"**What the hell! I don't listen to anybody! And what if I **_**like **_**having the cloak activated?" **Naruto called. Mizuki, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryuu starred in amazement at his sudden change at seeing his parents were alive.

"I don't give a damn! Get down here now!" Minato ordered. Naruto looked back at Mizuki.

"**But…but…I…need to…" **

"You just woke up from the dead you idiot! Get down here! We'll fight him!" Kushina cut Naruto off. Naruto growled, and appeared a few feet off from his parents and friends, the one tailed cloak still surrounding his body.

"**Fine. But if you two get into any trouble, I'm helping." **Naruto grumbled.

"Get rid of that cloak. Now. I don't like it." Minato said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"**No duh. It belongs to the human race's and **_**your **_**enemy. And…I…cant." **Naruto replied.

"And why not?" Kushina asked, crossing her arms in the way that said 'I'm inserting my independence!'.

"**Do you **_**want **_**your only child to die again? This piece of crap, and I don't care what the furball says about it, is keeping me alive." **Naruto replied. Minato stomped his foot, angry he was loosing this argument with his more-then-half-his-age-son.

"Fine! But if another tail appears, you're grounded! _And _you'll get that power _completely _locked away and did you say you can talk to the…furball?" Minato asked.

"**Conversation for a different day Dad." **Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes again.

"But…fine! We'll talk about this later and-"

"**And in private." **Naruto said, looking over at Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryuu.

"Fine! And in private. Now stay down here and DON'T pull another man apart!" Minato ordered. Naruto held up his hands in a defensive position as he plopped into a crouched position with his arms resting right behind his knees, and was balancing on only his feet.

"**You're the boss. Kinda…" **Naruto replied smoothly. Minato and Kushina rushed into battle, and Naruto watched with drooping eyes. Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryuu watched Naruto with amazement as his red chakra tail twitched absentmindedly. Naruto would flinch every few seconds, and whisper something under his breath.

"Uh…N-Naruto?" Ichigo stuttered.

"**Yes, Captain Carrot?" **Naruto asked.

"Captain…Carrot?" Rukia whispered to Uryuu, who shrugged.

"What is up with the…cloak? That's what your father said it was, right? Is this the true power of a demon?" Ichigo asked. Naruto visibly froze at the mention of 'demon'.

"**Its…nothing."** Naruto replied.

"The same 'nothing' as the mark on your stomach?" Ichigo asked again.

"**Leave it alone Ichigo." **Naruto growled.

"Are they connected some how?" Ichigo questioned.

"**I said leave it ALONE Ichigo!" **Naruto yelled. Uryuu suddenly jumped forward, and touched the cloak. He instantly reeled back, grabbing his hand that had touched the red power. Smoke was rising from his hand.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu removed his hand to reveal a completely burned one.

"**And that is why you leave it ALONE dumb assess." **Naruto said. **"Come here." **Naruto ordered. Uryuu slowly approached. **"I aint gonna bite dumb shit! Come here! Only I can heal an injury inflicted by the cloak." **Naruto growled. Once Uryuu was close enough, and lifted one of his hands. **"Put your hand under mine." **Naruto instructed. Uryuu did as he was told. Naruto turned towards Uryuu, and let both of his hands hover over Uyruu's burned one. Naruto tensed slightly, and a blueish-green glow surrounded Uryuu's hand. The burn on Uryuu's hand visibly shrank, until it was gone. Naruto returned back to his original position. **"There. You're healed. Now don't try to touch the tailed cloaks ever again." **Naruto said. Uryuu stood, and took a few steps back from Naruto to avoid his swinging his tail.

"Uh…thanks." Uryuu thanked.

"**No prob." **Naruto replied smoothly.

"Can I ask you something?" Uryuu asked. Naruto remained silent. "Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon?" Uryuu asked. Naruto laughed, but still visibly tensed.

"**Of course I've heard of him! You could say he was my half father, because foxes were born from the blood he spilled millennia ago. Demon foxes, which are extremely rare, are his children directly. But Minato is still my father. In the fox settlements, Kyuubi is one of the most discussed things, much more then the others, like Sanbi, Nibi, Shukaku, those guys." **Naruto replied.

"Really? I heard that in legend, Kyuubi was sealed inside a baby boy in one of the ancient ninja villages." Uryuu said. Naruto basically burst out laughing.

"**Sealed?! Ha! Someone **_**tried **_**to seal Kyuubi, and they were the only one killed! That and all the ninjas Kyuubi battled. But, no, it's only a rumor of Kyuubi being sealed. It was a story told so little humans kids wouldn't get scared that Kyuubi could attack at any minute." **Naruto replied.

"Then what's up with the 'cloak'?" Uryuu asked.

"**Hello? I'm a fox demon, remember? I'm half and half. I have a demon half you dumb ass. Answering your question, Ichigo, yes, this is a demons power. Scary, isn't it? **_**That **_**is why I don't give in to my demon side. I'd turn into a crazy demon freak thing and go killing random people." **Naruto replied.

"Remind me never to get you mad again." Ichigo said.

"**Don't ever get me mad again, Ichigo." **Naruto replied right on the heels of Ichigo's comment.

"I MEANT later in life!" Ichigo yelled. Seconds ticked by.

"…**Ichigo? Don't get me mad again. OH! And it's all your fault." **Naruto said, suppressing a grin.

"What's my fault?"

"**It's all your fault. It's. All. Your. Fault." **Naruto said, shaking his head sadly.

"What's my fault?" Ichigo asked again.

"Yeah. What's his fault?" Uryuu and Rukia asked in unison.

"**It's all your fault Ichigo. Ichigo, It's all your fault. All your fault. Your fault. It's all your fault." **Naruto kept chanting for five minutes straight. Then he suddenly shut up. **"Hey Ichigo-"**

"I KNOW! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Ichigo yelled, getting plenty annoyed by the blonde. Naruto recoiled, and looked hurt.

"**I…I was just going to say hi." **Naruto fake-sobbed. Ichigo palmed his forehead. **"OH YEAH! 79!" **Naruto laughed happily. Naruto soon stopped laughing, and yawned. **"Unnnn. I'm tired." **Naruto yawned, before suddenly falling back, and curling into a ball. He was soon snoring, and the cloak burst apart, disappearing into the sky.

"He said he needed that thing to stay alive…so does that mean…" Ichigo trailed off. The three suddenly jumped forward.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" They yelled. They continuously shook him, but he never moved. "I have one more thing that might work." Ichigo said. "Hey Naruto! There's a sale on Ramen! But one get 100 free!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto jumped up, his eyes back to normal.

"What?! OUTTA MY WAY!" Naruto yelled, running off in a random direction. They starred blankly.

"He's okay." They all said in unison.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER 12 COMPLETE! TAH DAH! Oh yeah, and if any of you _really _love any of my stories, I signed up on , and soon will have my very own original stories put up. I'll tell you when they are, and please feel free to check them out! My pen name is the same as right now, Kitsune-242. Because in the near future, those stories will be on shelves in book stores!(I hope…)

_~Kitsune-242_


	13. Still Poisoned?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto and Ichigo would like to say something to you all, and to Kyuubi-Kitsune from the earlier chapter.

**Naruto: **What the hell is up with the fish?! Mackerels? Great Whites?! I thought the life of a demon was supposed to be more suspenseful! Not comedic!

**Ichigo: **Yeah! What he said!

**Kitsune-242: **But you have to admit, she's rather funny.

**Ichigo&Naruto: **It's funny, yet humiliating!

**Kitsune-242: ***groans* Kyuubi-Kitsune! Come here!

**Kyuubi-Kitsune: ***walks up to Kitsune-242* Huh?

**Kitsune-242: **I have gotten Ichigo and Naruto to leave Soul Society for a few moments to speak with you.

**Naruto: **Yeah! Why do you always have to write this crap?! I thought Kitsune-242 was supposed to write down our adventures!

**Kyuubi-Kitsune: **Hey, I make it funny for the readers. At least I didn't make you die, Naruto, and give you a ridiculous name like Captain Carrot, Ichigo.

**Ichigo: **Hm…she has a point. *Naruto and Ichigo turn to Kitsune-242*

**Ichigo&Naruto: **Let's get her!

**Kitusne-242: **I hate you all…

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13**

**Still Poisoned?**

"I searched his heart, and found that the poison is still there. But it's been stopped, as if someone had stopped it. It has no danger of killing him at the moment." Retsu said. Naruto jumped off the bed he was sitting on.

"Yes! Does that mean that I can go home?" He asked.

"No." Isane replied instantly. Naruto sat back down, waterfall tears going down his face.

"Whhhhhhhy nooooooooooooot?" Naruto moaned.

"Because the poison is still in your heart." Retsu replied.

"I could just run away. First I'll make a shadow clone! Then I'll make a rope ladder out the window, and fly to the portal gate thing! Then I can-"

"It's okay, You can let Naruto go back to Konoha." Minato suddenly said, cutting off Naruto's whispering.

"Huh?" The room asked in unison.

"The poison is stopped. Naruto's too strong to die. Anyway, if the poison still works, it wont matter where he is. He would die no matter what world he's in." Kushina replied. Naruto did a mini-fist pump, mentally thanking the gods for giving him an understanding and smart mother. "Besides! We can check in with him all the time!" Kushina said happily. Naruto starred at her and his father, before shrugging.

"Fine with me, as long as I can get the hell out of here." Naruto replied. Kushina and Minato smiled happily.

"Good! Then you can leave whenever you want!" Minato said. Naruto jumped up, throwing his fist in the air. He swung Rockshaya onto his back.

"ALRIGHT! C'mon guys! School will be starting soon!" Naruto yelled, and tore out of the room. The others shook their heads, and followed.

"My god. The only time's he's calm, is when he's dead or asleep." Minato pointed out, following his son and the others out of the room.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You sure you got everything?" Kushina asked. Naruto rolled his eyes, his fox ears twitching.

"Mom, the only thing we came here with were our weapons." Naruto groaned.

"Really?" Minato asked. "You didn't bring any food?" He asked.

"Didn't need it! Can we go!" Naruto asked. Ichigo and Yoruichi nodded.

"We probably shouldn't stay any longer anyway. We really should be going." Yoruichi said, back in her cat form.

"Thank YOU!" Naruto said, turning and marching through the gate to the world of the living without anyone else with him.

"He might get hit by one of those cleaner things." Orihime said.

"He wont. He'll just blow it up like the idiot he is." Ichigo replied.

"He'd better not." Minato growled. "Because if he blows something up, I wanna blow something up too!" Minato yelled happily, smiling mischievously. Ichigo shook his head, turned, and ran through the gate.

"See yah later then!" He called. Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Yoruichi quickly followed.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Remind me why the hell we didn't just take the safe route?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Cause it aint fun!" Naruto replied, running up to Ichigo's side.

"That's not why! To take the safe route, we would each need a hell butterfly! Only Shinigami are allowed to handle those!" Yoruichi called.

"It's still fun!" Naruto yelled, doing a flip in mid air as he ran. Ichigo motioned back at the huge cleaner racing towards them.

"And how do you call that fun?!" Ichigo asked loudly. Naruto looked back at the cleaner, then at Ichigo.

"Cause you just imagine it's a lion, and imagine you're a mouse it's chasing. Then you scream, and run away!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms behind his head, and tearing off with super speeds, screaming like a little girl.

"That kid is weird." Uryuu panted.

"At least he's making the best of things!" Yoruichi replied. The roar of the cleaner grew louder, and the others sped up, following Naruto in his run-like-a-girl-and-scream-like-one-too strategy.

Suddenly, the group burst out of the end of the long hall, and looked down. They were hovering a few hundred feet above Karakura. Naruto was already falling, with his hands crossed behind his head as he fell on his back. The others soon fell like him, but it was more like they were falling in a crazy manner, and screaming. Defiantly screaming. Suddenly, they were caught in what looked like a huge blanket. It unfolded, revealing Urahara. "Looks like all of you got back alive." He said in a sing song voice.

"No thanks to you, I might add." Naruto grumbled, picking a twig out of his right fox ear. "How the hell did I get a twig in my ear anyway?" He wondered to himself quietly.

"How come you didn't tell us? Or at least me? Why did you let him go, when you _knew _he had the Katsu poison inside of him?" Ichigo demanded. Naruto sighed, and flopped onto his back, crossing his hands behind his head once again, and closing his eyes.

"Back on that topic, eh?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Oh? You found out? I didn't tell you because he told me not too. He wanted to help. And on that note, I thought Naruto would be dead by now." Urahara said.

"Thanks for the concern bastard." Naruto grumbled. "I already died. Came back, ripped some bad guy in half, met my parents, blah blah blah." Naruto sighed.

"Really? How did you come back to life?" Urahara asked.

"My secret. Not yours." Naruto replied.

"Fine. Hate you." Urahara said. Naruto grinned.

"Back at you Hat'n'Clogs." Naruto replied

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N (YOU MUST READ THIS!):** AND THAT IS THE END FOREVER! IT IS COMPLETE! FINISHED! DONE FOREVER!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Did I fool you? It is the end, but of the first arc. The end to Soul Society part 1!!! So far, I have over 11 arcs, and each with a goal of 13 chapters per arc! I have a goal for at least 156 chapters in this story! A lot of chapters, right? I _WANNA _HAVE THAT MANY CHAPTERS! But then again, I might not meet my goal, so I might not get 156 chapters. But I have _a lot _to fit into this story! And I _don't _want to make a sequel!


	14. Normal Life Yeah Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Well…this is the first chapter in the 2nd arc of Kitsune Shinigami. The arc I just finished was Soul Society part 1, Rukia's Rescue, and this is the start of Konoha part 1, Naruto's Demanded Return. The names suck, but who cares? I name the chapters, not the arcs!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

**Normal Life. Yeah. Right.**

_BRRRRRRRRRIIINNGGGGG! _"Okay students! Sit down! School's starting!" The teacher called. (Do ANY of you know her name? I'm just going to call her Mrs. Aoi, because I don't feel like putting an effort into finding out her name…) The students instantly sat down. "Now! Summer may have ended, but we are going to have a year of fun! We have a new student and he's…missing. Uh oh." She said, looking around the class. Suddenly, the class heard knocking, and looked over to the window. A boy was clinging to a rope, a red paint brush in his hand. The teacher opened the window, and the boy flipped in.

"Thanks for opening the window! I don't like hanging from ropes with nothing to do!" The boy said.

"What's with the paint brush?" The teacher asked. The blonde looked down at the paint brush, before putting it behind his back quickly.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"You're not off the hook, but class needs to start. Why don't you introduce yourself, then take a seat next to Ichigo Kurosaki?" The teacher asked.

"Okay!" The boy faced the class, and flashed the piece sign with his fingers, and curved his mouth into a foxy grin. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice you meet yah!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Lunch break! Be back in half an hour!" Mrs. Aoi called. Naruto jumped out of his seat, and raced out of the room, laughing crazily. The class remained still.

"Dude, that kid can move quickly." Someone mumbled. The class clown, Keigo (He refers to himself as the class clown), jumped up.

"I can move that quickly too!" He yelled and, laughing like a complete idiot, ran for the door. Too bad for him, he did not notice another student, who had fallen asleep, fall out of his seat and land in his way. _Twack! _Keigo tripped and flew out the window, and smashed into the pavement stories below. The class burst into laughter, apparently not caring of Keigo's behalf. Naruto suddenly pocked his head back into the room.

"Yo Captain Carrot! You comin'? Or am I gonna have to drag your lazy ass around again?" Naruto called. The class burst out laughing again. Naruto moved to Ichigo's desk. Ichigo's eye twitched, and he dove at Naruto, his hands poised to wring his neck like a dish cloth. "GAH!" Naruto roared, bringing out a giant mallet and smacking in Ichigo's face with it. The whole class quieted, and starred at Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened, and his mouth grew remarkably small. Slowly and quietly, he placed a 'Out of Commission' sign over Ichigo's face, and slowly tiptoed out of the room. Ichigo remained slumped back in his seat, his eyes swirls underneath the sign. The class remained silent, not knowing exactly what to do. But one thought came to all of their minds.

_This is going to be an interesting year. _

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Naruto? Naruto where are you?!" Ichigo called as he walked in circles on the roof.

"Are you mad at me for smashing you in the face with a mallet?" Naruto's voice echoed through the air, seeming to come from everywhere.

"No." Ichigo deadpanned. His friends watched from far off, hoping that they would see a comedic show. Naruto appeared, an apple in his hand. Suddenly, Ichigo dove at Naruto, making the blonde scream, and dive out of the way. Ichigo, who had been expecting to crash into Naruto to stop his flying, sailed over the edge of the roof. He slowly descended, until he crashed into the ground, gaining a mouthful of concrete. Naruto looked over the edge of the railing, his eyes wide once again. He turned to Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu, pointing down in Ichigo's direction.

"That wasn't my fault." Naruto said. "He's the idiot that dove over the edge."

"We could see that." Uryuu replied. Suddenly, Ichigo was back on the roof, his face red with rage. Naruto raised the mallet once again threateningly. Ichigo recoiled, cowering like a little girl under the mallet's giant shadow.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said, the mallet disappearing in a puff of smoke. In seconds, the group was sitting on the roof in a circle, eating their lunch calmly.

"Its been calm around here lately. Not that many hollows." Ichigo pointed out. Naruto began to mess with the top of his head again, whimpering to himself.

"I hate not having my ears!" Naruto groaned.

"We know. You've said that five times today." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. Naruto growled. "It's not as scary without the fangs." Ichigo said, flicking Naruto in the forehead. Naruto yelped. He clamped down on Ichigo's retreating hand, and didn't let go unto Ichigo's hand was bleeding.

"But biting still hurts bastard!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, there was a loud roar, and the group jumped up, instinct taking over. "Hollow." Naruto muttered, fishing around in his back pocket. He found his deputy pass. He slammed it into his chest. He was thrown from his body, and was now in soul form. Naruto's body's eyes turned red, and his body sat up. It flashed Naruto a grin, and went back to eating. Kyuubi was controlling Naruto's body, even though he was still with Naruto in his soul form. Ichigo was already in soul form as well, Kon moving his body for him. Naruto leaned over Ichigo's body, grinning menacingly. "Kon…if you do anything perverted…I'll destroy your second body." Naruto growled, causing Kon to swallow loudly. When Naruto was introduced to Kon officially after getting back from Soul Society, he had literally shredded Kon's body to pieces, and had to go buy a new lion body for him.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Naruto grinned.

"Thank you!" Naruto said, standing straight again. He scratched his right fox ear. His fox ears never needed hiding in his soul form. "You two can stay here. It's just a low level hollow. We can take him alone." Naruto said. Orihime and Chad nodded.

"Just hurry back." Chad replied. Naruto nodded, and jumped over the edge of the building.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"That was boring." Naruto grumbled as Ichigo and Naruto walked through the streets after school. Ichigo chuckled.

"You just hate history." He said.

"And Math, and LA, and Science! The only thing I like was the freaking rope climbing in P.E!" Naruto yelled.

"That's because you climbed the rope in two seconds." Ichigo replied. Naruto grinned.

"He he. Yeah." Naruto said, his eyes taking on a dreamy glint. Ichigo looked up.

"Hey. We're home. Change." Ichigo ordered. Suddenly, the door to Ichigo's house burst open, and Isshin ran out.

"Did you get a new friend? Didyahdidyahdidyah?" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

_Too late. _Naruto and Ichigo thought in unison.

"Yes dad. I got a new friend. He started school here this year." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. Isshin looked Naruto over carefully.

"You look familiar…" He said. Naruto and Ichigo exchanged glances that said _'Oh. Shit.' _

"That might be because I was on the news a few days ago. My parents are famous for walking around the world, and using a giant hamster ball to walk across the water. They just left on a two-year-long trip around the world, and sent me here for school." Naruto replied smoothly, a little frightened that the lie came so easily.

"Oh! I've heard of that! Do you have a place to stay?" Isshin asked. Naruto sadly shook his head.

"My parents are geniuses with everything, but are really bad at making sure everything was taken are of. They gave me enough money to get here, but that was it." Naruto replied.

"Then you can stay with us!" Isshin said happily. "You'll be like the son I never had!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin grinned, and ran back into the house, his arms failing around behind him. Naruto smiled.

"I like your dad." Naruto laughed.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Karin! Can you go get Ichigo and Naruto?" Isshin called from the kitchen.

"Naruto's back?" Karin asked, thinking that the small white fox had been claimed weeks ago.

"Back? When was I here to begin with?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Karin whirled around. A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in Ichigo's school's uniform stood behind her with Ichigo next to him.

"Who're you?" Karin asked, taking on a defensive stance.

"Naruto. You said it yourself." The boy replied, walking past her smoothly.

"Calm down Karin." Ichigo said as he followed the boy into the kitchen. Naruto took a seat at the table next to Ichigo, and the family dug into the food. "Naruto, if you don't eat, you're just going to starve yourself." Ichigo said.

"What if I'm not hungry?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. Ichigo starred at Naruto with a blank face, and held up a ramen package. Naruto began to drool, and tackled Ichigo off his chair, roaring like an animal mixed with a human. Naruto was the first off the ground, the ramen cup in his hand. He turned it over. "Bastard! It's empty!" Naurto yelled angrily, kicking Ichigo in the head. The family began to laugh, until they were all on the floor with tears in their eyes. Naruto stood in the middle of the laughing mass of humans, completely confused. "What's so funny?"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know, nothing good happened, but who cares? I want to draw out the chapters to make it more exciting, instead of just cutting right to the chase and getting all the exciting crap done within five chapters. Bye bye. **

_**~Kitsune-242**_

_Next Chapter: _

"_Excuse me, may I speak to you?" Asked a girl around her age. _

"_Of course." Tatsuki replied._

"_My name is Haruno Sakura…"_


	15. Konoha Ninjas Arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, so DON'T ASK DAMN IT! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

**Konoha Ninjas Arrive **

"Students…students…STUDENTS!" The teacher yelled. The students in the room instantly stopped talking, and turned to face the teacher. School had been in again for a few weeks, and in those weeks, chaos had erupted. Naruto had become famous around the school, known as 'The Elite Prankster'. Some of his work had been amazing, some had been serious, and others were just downright silly. The teacher started her new daily lecture about the 'rules of the school', and constantly glanced over to Naruto. The boy was grinning madly, and constantly shifting his position in his seat. The roar of laughter and talking was still existent in the other rooms, but then again, since they didn't have a certain Uzumaki Naruto in their class, they didn't need to waist any time talking about rules, and left the class to talk. Naruto continued to grin madly, and the teacher's voice slowly began to grow louder, and sped up. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! What did you do now?!" The teacher yelled. Naruto glanced down at the teachers feet, the grin still resting on his face. The teacher looked down at her feet, gulped, and jumped up onto her desk, thinking Naruto had messed with the floor she had been standing on. Oh, how wrong she was. A square of her desk sank underneath her foot, and the ceiling above her opened up. Spiders, snakes, and rabid monkeys fell out of the ceiling, and rained down on her head. The teacher ran around in circles in the room, swatting at her own head. When the rabid monkeys, spiders, and snakes had finally climbed out the open windows, the teacher stood in front of the class. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR EIGHT MONTHS! AND YOU BETTER FUCKING BE THERE, OR I'LL RIP YOUR TESTICALS OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!" The teacher yelled. Naruto grinned.

He pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket, and pressed the 'play' button. "_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR EIGHT MONTHS! AND YOU BETTER FUCKING BE THERE, OR I'LL RIP YOUR TESTICALS OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!_" Buzzed the voice of the teacher through the speaker.

"Really, Mrs. Aoi? Realllllllly?" Naruto asked, grinning evilly. The teacher blushed, and swallowed loudly.

"Guh…um…never mind." The teacher said, turning back to the board. The other classes throughout the entire school always waited for this point in the mourning when Mrs. Aoi would scream threats to Naruto to quiet their classes. That way, they wouldn't have to scream their selves. Naruto snickered to himself, burying his head in his left arm to quiet his voice. Keigo jumped up.

"I CAN BE THAT FUNNY TO!" He yelled. This also happened every mourning. Keigo _hated _not being the funniest one in the room. He attempted to run forward to the front of the class, but Naruto smoothly slipped his foot out in front of him, making him trip and fall flat on his face. The class burst out laughing, and even the teacher laughed. "Hey! Aren't you going to say something?!" Keigo asked from the floor, attempting to kick Naruto's leg.

"Yes. Keigo, go and sit back down." Mrs. Aoi said, turning back to the board to continue her teaching. Keigo slumped back to his desk, tears in his eyes.

"Nobody thinks I'm funny anymore. Jerk. I hate Naruto." He cried. Nobody paid attention to him. Nobody really cared what he thought. They just wanted him to shut up. And it worked. As the teacher went over the history of America, Naruto was talking with Rockshaya and Kyuubi.

_So the unit of life as the unit of time and space and-_

_**Shut up! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! **_Kyuubi roared, making the blonde instantly shut his mouth.

"_**Thanks you. That was really starting to get annoying." **_Rockshaya breathed. Naruto mentally cried.

_Nobody cares about what I have you SSAAAAAAAY! _Naruto wailed.

"_**Damn straight! **_Rockshaya and Kyuubi yelled in unison. Naruto continued to wail sadly, until finally, he was shut up by the lunch bell. Naruto jumped up, throwing his fist in the air.

"LUNCH!" Naruto yelled triumphantly, and tore out of the room, leaving skid marks on the desk, floor, and a few of the other students. The class starred at the smoking hole in wall that had taken on the shape of the speedy blonde.

"He's going to end up killing someone." Ichigo said to Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime as they left the room with their other classmates.

"It's in his blood, after all." Uryuu stated.

"Half of it! …And from his nin of a mother and father." Ichigo grumbled, marching out of the room angrily.

"Half? In his blood? Nin? What are they talking about? What is a 'nin' anyway?" Tatsuki wondered to herself.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"And I _realllllly _don't care!" Naruto yelled for the fifth time.

"But you _will _once you have to take a test on the history of America." Ichigo replied, waving a piece of bread around like a magic wand.

"Blah blah blah. I have to remember that some guy named George Washington was the first President, and that they won both World Wars. I already _know _all that! I don't care that I don't listen in class!" Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. "And don't worry about me failing a test. I have my ways in passing crap."

"Oh yeah? How?" Ichigo asked.

"Listening to Rockshaya! The guy wont stop talking in my head!" Naruto replied, grabbing his scull to emphasize his point.

"_**Hey." **_Rockshaya growled in warning. Naruto paid no heed to the sword's soul though, and went back to eating his ninth cup of ramen, constantly grumbling to himself. Ichigo hit Naruto upside the head, making the blonde yelp in surprise.

"Oh shut up."

"I'll DESTROY YOU ALLLLLL!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo sighed, not really listening to Naruto's words at all.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tatsuki sat alone in class. She had volunteered to erase the blackboard during lunch, since she had finished hers early. As she busily erased the markings on the board, she didn't notice someone approach her. "Excuse me, may I speak to you?" A girl around her age asked. Tatsuki looked her over. She wore the school's uniform…but she also gave off a powerful aura that practically screamed, _'Touch my ass, perverts, and you're head will be GONE!'. _On her head, was a piece of metal on a red cloth, resting on top of his head.

"Of course." Tatsuki replied, placing the eraser for the blackboard down, and wiping her hands on her skirt.

"My name is Haruno Sakura…and I'm searching for someone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and _might _have creepy ears." The girl said. Tatsuki sighed.

"You're a friend of Naruto's, huh? Yeah, I know him. Would you like me to go get him?" Tatsuki asked. The girl, Sakura nodded thankfully.

"Yes please. That would be wonderful." She replied. Tatsuke walked out of the room, and only then did she notice that large group of new kids with the Sakura girl. They all wore a headband on different sections of their bodies. They hadn't been there a second ago. They only appeared when Tatsuki had turned her back… Tatsuki turned towards Sakura and the others.

"He's not in any type of trouble, is he? His delinquent record is going to catch up to him someday." Tatsuki said. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. He's in no trouble at all." Sakura replied. Tatsuki smiled in return, turned, and ran off, knowing just where Naruto would be.

Tatsuki burst out onto the roof, only to see Naruto balancing on a red and white ball by one hand, and was balancing cartons of pop on his other hand, while balancing Ichigo on his upturned feet. "Put me down Snaggletooth!" Ichigo yelled. Tatsuki walked over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto? There is some people looking for you." Tatsuki said. Naruto flipped forward onto his feet, throwing Ichigo headfirst into the pavement.

"Are they from the school board?" Naruto asked.

"No." Tatsuki replied.

"Police?"

"No."

"Government?"

"No."

"A Zoo?"

"No."

"Evil Scientists that experiment on rare creatures that are supposed to be fake?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…no?" Tatsuki replied confusedly. Naruto smiled.

"Okay then!" Naruto said. He waved to Ichigo. "Be back in a while Captain Carrot. If I'm not back in five minutes, send in the hounds." Naruto said, finishing with a British accent and a serious tone. He then marched through the door, and down the stairs.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"They're in class, then?" Naruto asked as he walked with Tatsuki.

"Yeah. They said they just wanted to talk to you, and you weren't in trouble." Tatsuki replied. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Because getting in trouble is a VERY bad idea for me." Naruto grumbled. Tatsuki turned down a different hall, laughing to herself. Naruto opened the door to their class, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Naruto looked around. "Hey! The bitch lied to me! She dragged me away from a perfect cup of ramen and a ball!" Naruto yelled. The freaking room was empty. Naruto opened the door, and leaned out, looking at the room number. He leaned back in, closing the door behind him. "Okaaaaaay. I'm in the right room…grate. She suckered me. The bitch." Naruto growled, turning to leave. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him as an elbow was shoved into his stomach. Naruto flew back, and was caught by two others. He was quickly slammed into the ground, and instantly, was pinned down with someone sitting on his chest.

"Hey! Are you sure this is the right kid? He doesn't have fox ears." Complained a boy that looked like he might be part dog. A small dog sat on top of his head, but when the dog barked, it sounded more like a lion roaring(Akamaru is in a transformation jutsu to make him smaller). Naruto opened his eyes.

"Of course I don't you fuckin' idiots! Get off me!" Naruto yelled, fake struggling to get up. He knew by their stench that they were Konoha ninja.

"This is what he looked like. And what he sounded like." A girl with pink hair replied. Naruto continued to struggle.

"Well, the kid's heard us talking about the fox-boy, so now, he either comes with us…or he dies." A kid with blood red hair said. He was covered with the stench of sand.

_Suna. _Naruto thought.

"Wont they notice if a kid was missing?" A boy with long black hair asked, His eyes were a light lavender, and had no pupils.

_A Hyuuga. _Naruto thought again.

"But he might know of the kid we're searching for. We're taking him with us." The girl with pink hair replied. "Kakashi-sensei will know what to do with him." Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair walked up to the group.

"I just was talking to Kakashi-Sensei. He said to just kill him, and hide the body." The girl replied.

"I-Ino! Are you s-sure?" A Hyuuga girl asked. The blonde girl, Ino, nodded.

"I'll do it." The Suna boy said. Sand immediately wrapped around Naruto's throat, and instantly began to constrict. Naruto gagged, and his face began to turn blue. Most of the group moved to the windows, not wanting to watch as the very person they had come for begin to die. And die quickly. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu rushed in.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto looked up at Ichigo, ignoring that he could hardly breathe.

"Hey Captain Carrot! Good you could finally get here. Crap! It's falling!" Naruto gasped. His slit pupils, fangs, and claws returned. Lastly, his ears appeared. "I don't like choking." Naruto said, and transformed into his six tailed fox form. The sand exploded, and Naruto lashed out with one of his hind feet, kicking the Suna boy in the chest. "Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu! Get outta here! I can deal with this myself!" Naruto yelled.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled, and rushing into the fight. He instantly began to use the hand-to-hand combat skills that he had learned from Naruto, and was actually holding his own against the skilled ninja. Naruto 'poof'ed into a snake, wrapped around the legs of the Hyuuga girl, making her trip. Naruto transformed into his human form, his fox ears still there. Naruto lashed out, and delivered a round house kick to the dog boy, making him fly out the window. The girl pulled out a kunai, and attacked, making a deep cut in Naruto's right arm. It went limp.

"I guess the Fox Hunt is still on, huh, human bitch?" Naruto growled, making the girl freeze. Naruto then proceeded to kick her out the window. Naruto inspected his right arm. His entire forearm was cut, and blood spilled from the wound. The that controlled his hand had been cut, making his entire hand go numb. Naruto grinned, and swung his arm like a club, smashing it into the head of the Hyuuga boy. He gripped his head, and fell backwards out the window. That was it! Once they fell out the window, they didn't come back up! Naruto turned to Ichigo while ducking under a punch. "Ichigo! Kick them out the window!" Naruto called.

"Wont that _hurt _them?" Ichigo yelled.

"They're ninja! They're trained to not feel pain with a short fall like that!" Naruto replied, kicking yet another out the window.

"Okay then!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing a chair and smashing it into the back of one of the ninja, sending it flying out the window. Only one ninja was left by now. Naruto and Ichigo stood side by side. Naruto looked at Ichigo, and motioned at the remaining ninja with his head. It was that girl with pink hair. Ichigo nodded.

"Before I throw you out the window…why the hell have you come here?" Naruto asked.

"For you. The Hokage ordered you return to Konoha." The girl replied, her voice strong and unwavering. Naruto almost fell over laughing, but settled for a dark laugh.

"Return? I was never there. Beat it asshole." Naruto growled. His rietsu levels increased, pushing her to the floor. She looked up at Naruto fearfully. "You would be wise to get your human friends back to Konoha and Suna. The real world is no place for Shinobi. I'm never going back to the place that tried to kill me for fifteen years." The rietsu level dropped to nothingness. The pinkette stood slowly, and backed toward the window.

"We wont give up so easily." She growled, before back flipping out.

"I didn't expect you to."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

So…what'd yah think? Great? Horrible? Stupid? Amazing? I really don't care though, because this is how it's going to turn out! So, yeah. The Hokage(still the old man, even though it's been three years after his death) ordered Naruto's safe return after he learned that he blonde really was the true Uzumaki. So now, we're going to be seeing the ninja almost _every _chapter. HURRAY!

_~Kitsune-242_


	16. Explanations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!! There was some confusion on what I meant by 'Kitsune'. Whenever I say 'Kitsune' in any stories of mine I always mean fox demon. That's what I mean, kay? Just incase there was any confusion by all you readers out there.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

**Explanations**

"Excuse me. May we take Naruto to the hospital?" Orihime asked the nurse kindly. The nurse groaned, and turned.

"What did he…do…holy shit." The nurse trailed off. Naruto wagged his left index finger playfully.

"Now now. Watch your language." Naruto laughed, even though his eyes were drooping from loss of blood. And his right forearm was still bleeding, the was still gapping.

"What the heck happened?!" The nurse shouted.

"Uh…tripped?" Naruto suggested.

"You don't get a cut like that from tripping!" The nurse replied.

"Some thugs attacked him while we were walking back from McDonalds." Ichigo said quickly.

"Yeah! They were coming after me, when Naruto jumped in front of me, and took a blow from one of their knives! I was like 'Oh no Naruto! You're hurt!' and he was like 'It's okay Orihime. I feel fine.' and then he beat the crap out of them!" Orihime added, punching the air with her fists as she talked. Naruto shrugged while smiling.

"Ichigo helped. And they didn't shit their pants when we beat them up. It was more like piss. So we beat the piss outta them.(Ooo! Potty mouth!)" Naruto said. Naruto motioned back at Chad with his head. "He beat the piss outta some guy with a machine gun," He jabbed a thumb at Orihime, "and she kicked some guy in the nuts," He motioned over at Uryuu, "and he got the guy that cut my arm." Naruto suddenly began to groan and sway, "Uuuuuuuhhhhnnnn. I feel dizzy." Naruto moaned.

"Ichigo, can you get him to your clinic?" The nurse asked.

"Of course." Ichigo replied.

"Then take him there. And quickly." The nurse ordered. Ichigo took Naruto's left arm, and dragged him out of the school, followed by Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime.

"Uhhhnnnnnn. I'm tired." Naruto said, his eyes closing and opening repeatedly as his body tried to make him fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep you idiot! Do you_ want _to fall into a coma?" Ichigo asked, shifting his position so he was pushing the blonde forward.

"Uhhhhh…yes?" Naruto moaned, his eyes closing. Ichigo knew well enough that when Naruto falls asleep, his ears become real again, but still hidden under what Naruto said was a Genjutsu. Ichigo guessed where one of Naruto's ears were, and pulled. Hard. Naruto screamed in pain, jumping up four feet in the air. "I'm awake okay?!" Naruto yelled. His eyes instantly began to droop again. "For now." He groaned. Ichigo turned Naruto to the left, and pushed him into his house, his other friends following.

"Dad! I could use some help!" Ichigo yelled. It sounded as if Ichigo was trying to talk through a pillow to Naruto. Isshin rushed into the room, instantly spotting the pool of blood on the floor.

"What happened?!" Isshin yelled.

"No time! He's losing to much blood. Do something!" Ichigo yelled frantically. Naruto fell onto the floor. "Hey! Naruto, stay awake!" Ichigo yelled, shaking Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't wanna." Naruto replied, closing his eyes. Isshin picked Naruto up, slinging one arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon Naruto. You need to stay awake. Yuzu! Karin! Get the emergency kit!" Isshin yelled, laying Naruto down on the couch. "Stay awake, or you'll go into a coma." Isshin warned. Naruto's breathing was slowly growing slower and deeper, signaling he was falling asleep.

"Cant…he's…calling me…to…the…chamber…" Naruto breathed, his body growing limp as he fell asleep.

"'He'?" Orihime wondered out loud.

"Calling him…" Chad added.

"Chamber? What the hell?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu and Karin ran into the room, lugging a metal box behind them.

"What happened to him?!" Karin asked, handing her father some bandages and ointment. Isshin tied a band tightly around Naruto's arm a few inches above his elbow to stop the bleeding.

"That's right. Ichigo, what happened?" Isshin asked.

"Well…we were coming back from lunch at McDonalds, and these thugs jumped out of an alley. One went after Orihime with this long knife thing, but Naruto took the attack for her, and he cut his arm. We took out the thugs, and went back to school. Naruto said the cut was no big deal, and would be fine on its own. His judgment is usually the best way, so we just trusted him. But then he started to say he was dizzy and tired, and the nurse ordered us to bring him home." Ichigo replied.

"Good. How long was his arm cut?" Isshin asked. Naruto sucked in his breath as Isshin touched the injury.

"Uh…I don't know. Twenty minutes?" Ichigo replied.

"That's bad. He should have died from blood loss by now. He's very lucky." Isshin said, standing back. Naruto's entire right arm was wrapped in bandages, all the way up to his shoulder. "Are you guys going to go back to school, or stay here?" Isshin asked.

"We'll just stay here." Ichigo replied, taking a seat on the chair a few feet from the couch.

"Fine. I need to run to the store anyway." Isshin said, leaving the room with Karin and Yuzu.

"Now what?" Uryuu asked.

"Wait for him to wake up?" Ichigo answered.

"Then what?" Uryuu asked.

"Make him explain who the hell those ninja were." Ichigo said.

"Then what?"

"Get something to eat."

"Then what?"

"Do you have to know _everything _we're doing today?" Ichigo asked.

"…yes." Uryuu replied. Ichigo groaned, and palmed his forehead, happy Naruto was unconscious and couldn't see it.

"I think its 86 now." Naruto said, staring at Ichigo.

"How the hell do you wake up that quickly?" Ichigo asked.

"Secret." Naruto replied.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Uryuu asked.

"Only if I feel like answering them." Naruto replied.

"What is the mark on your stomach that Ichigo is always talking about?"

"Pass."

"What was that cloak thing?"

"Pass."

"Why can your eyes turn red?"

"Pass."

"How are you a Hanyou?"

"Pass."

"What is the person that was calling you?"

"Pass."

"What was the chamber you were speaking of?"

"Pass."

"Fine! Let's start with an easier one! What's your name?"

"Pass."

"What the hell?!" Uryuu yelled.

"What? You already know the answer to that." Naruto grumbled, still staring at his injured arm.

"But we _don't _know the answers to the other questions. Why do you keep avoiding answering those questions?" Uryuu asked.

"Because I said I don't _want _too answer them." Naruto replied.

"And why not?" Ichigo cut in.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to." Naruto sighed, rolling his head backwards. "And in a free country, in a country with freedom of speech, I HAVE THE RIGHT to DENY that question." Naruto said.

"That's America." Chad said.

"See? I _was _paying attention." Naruto laughed. "Uhhhhn. I'm still dizzy." Naruto moaned, his head rolling back again.

"Stay awake. You still might go into a coma." Ichigo warned.

"You don't think I don't know that? But I'm tiiiireeeed." Naruto groaned. His eyes suddenly shot open, flashing red, and he shot into a sitting position. "Fine fine I'm up!" Naruto hissed.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked slowly. 

"Nothing." Naruto replied quickly. He began to rub his left arm. "God. You didn't have to bite me." Naruto grumbled to himself.

"You'll have to explain what's wrong with you sooner or later." Ichigo pointed out.

"And I choose LATER." Naruto answered calmly.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto chanted over and over. Ichigo continued to drag Naruto by his left arm as Naruto dug his heels into the ground.

"My Dad said you were already well enough to go back school." Ichigo said.

"I was attacked only yesterday though!" Naruto moaned.

"And you're already okay." Ichigo sighed. Naruto finally gave in, and walked along with him. Citizens on the streets constantly gave him second glances as they walked by. All were staring at his right arm, which was still completely covered in bandages. Some where whispering. Naruto suddenly whacked his right arm on a wall, and yelped in pain.

"Is my right arm freaking _cursed _or something?!" Naruto yelled.

"Probably." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I." Ichigo returned blankly.

"You suck. I hate you."

"I know that already."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Good luck with that." _Whack! _

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he smashed his right arm into another wall accidentally.

"Ichigo…why the hell is Naruto going back to school already?" Asked a voice. Naruto and Ichigo turned to Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime as they approached.

"Because he's a stupid Kitsune." Ichigo replied. Naruto clamped down on Ichigo's hand with his teeth, making the boy yell in surprise and pain.

"Shut up dumb ass! We cant let the humans know!" Naruto hissed. Ichigo grumbled while rubbing his bitten hand.

"Let's just get to school." He grumbled.

"We should cut through the alley ways." Orihime suggested.

"Okay." Naruto said, and dashed down the alley ways, followed closely by his friends.

Meanwhile, a large group watched from the rooftops. "Sensei, I don't know if what we saw was true. There could have been an enemy ninja casting a genjutsu over the boy." Said a female.

"It's him all right. He matches the descriptions." The sensei replied, watching as Naruto did a flip over a dumpster, and land on the back of the orange-haired boy, making him smash into the ground. The boy then dove after Naruto, laughing like a maniac as he tried to strangle him.

"How are we going to get him Kakashi? He's probably very strong." Said a female with long black hair. (I'm just going to call them by their names, cause this is getting annoying.)

"I don't know. I was thinking that he would come back as soon as Sakura told him, but I guess not. But Hokage-sama ordered us to bring him back. So, even if we must use force, we must follow his orders and bring him back." Kakashi replied.

"I feel bad." Gaara suddenly said. Everybody turned towards him with a look of surprise. Gaara? Feel _bad? _RUN! JAPAN IS GOING TO EXPLODE! "He looks so happy, being here, with these people that apparently found out that he's a fox. They at least accept him for what he is. I feel bad that we have to take him away from here." Gaara said. Scratch that. It's not the end of Japan. It's the END OF THE WORLD!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What happened to you?" "Why's your arm all wrapped up?" "Did you get into an accident?"

"Attacked by thugs, they cut my arm with a large knife, and yes, you could say that." Naruto replied to all of the questions.

"You were attacked?!" "By thugs?!" "Which group?" "What else happened?" The students crowded around Naruto asked. Naruto sighed, wanting to slide down in his seat and hide under his desk.

"Yes, yes, I don't know, and we beat the piss out of them." Naruto replied. The teacher walked in, and all the students immediately sat down.

"Good mourning class. Today we will - WHAT THE HELL?!" The teacher shouted, pointing at Naruto's bandaged arm. Naruto waved, smiling.

"Hiya! What're we doing today?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"What happened to your arm?!" The teacher yelled.

"Attacked by thugs. I don't know which group though." Naruto replied, getting fed up with all the repeated questions.

"Why?!"

"Ask the thugs, not me. They just popped out of an alley with a freaking knife." Naruto replied shrugging.

"Don't forget the man with a machine gun." Ichigo added. Naruto looked back at Ichigo, a small smile on his face.

"You're right! I forgot about him!" Naruto said, nodding in agreement. His face went blank. "Where the hell do yah get a machine gun in a heavy populated city anyway? Seriously. How does that even happen?" Naruto asked.

"Smuggling." Uryuu said.

"Built by the owner?" Chad suggested.

"Or beamed down by aliens!" Orihime added. Naruto, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu starred at Orihime with blank faces.

"You need to get your head checked out." Naruto deadpanned. Orihime smiled, and laughed.

"Yep!" She laughed happily.

"Naruto, you should get your head checked out too." Ichigo said. Naruto grinned.

"That may be so, but _you _need to get your genes checked out. Where the hell did your _orange _hair color?" Naruto asked. Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Ha! I win!" Naruto laughed triumphantly.

"Well, where did you get _your _hair color, or those whisker birth marks?!" Ichigo returned.

"You know my father has my yellow hair color, and you just answered the other questions yourself! They're birth marks!" Naruto laughed. Suddenly, the room shook, and a roar echoed through the room. Naruto smirked, dove under his desk, and roared: "EARTHQUAKE!" All the other students took cover under their desks. Somehow, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad had already left the room. Naruto and Ichigo snuck out, and raced through the halls, catching up to Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime easily.

"Nice distraction." Ichigo said as they ran.

"It wasn't a distraction. This is seriously an earthquake. But a high power hollow is in the area as well. He's probably the reason for the earthquake." Naruto replied.

"And _how _did you instantly know it was an earthquake?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a Kitsune, remember? It is my job to be in tune with nature. Oooommmmm." Naruto said, imitating a Chinese monk.

"You're a freak on nature." Ichigo suddenly said.

"No no no! I'm a _Kitsune _of nature!" Naruto laughed.

"You're still a freak." Ichigo grumbled. Naruto grinned, and flew out of his body. His real body stood, and waved. Ichigo soon followed in suit. The group ran out of the building.

"Ichigo! You're rietsu is flying everywhere you freaking idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I'm not used to earthquakes!" Ichigo apologized. Little did he know, his rietsu affected a large group of shinobi near by…

"Good boy! Your rietsu is under check! Have a cookie!" Naruto laughed, throwing him a dog biscuit. Ichigo chopped it in half with his hand.

"You idiot! Stop fooling around!" Ichigo ordered. Naruto rolled his eyes, but laughed hysterically.

_**Naruto. Hollow on your left, fifty paces. **_Kyuubi instructed.

_Hai. Thanks furball. _Naruto said. "Ichigo! Hollow on our left, fifty paces, at the park!" Naruto said.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a freak! Just turn!" Naruto ordered, and turned, racing off to his left. The others followed quickly, trying to keep pace with the fox hanyou. Suddenly, the park came into view, and with that, the hollow. "Ha! See?!" Naruto asked, grinning back at the others. He pulled Rockshaya from his back. "Ichigo…I'll take this one. You take the other!" Naruto ordered.

"What other?" Ichigo asked.

"The one right behind you." Naruto deadpanned. Ichigo spun around, and hardly dodged a swipe from a giant hollow that looked like a mix between a bull and a monkey. Naruto faced his own hollow, which highly resembled a wild boar mixed with an ant-eater. "And you are?" Naruto asked, shifting his blade a few inches to the right. Pain erupted in his right arm, and the cut began to bleed again.

"Lickhoof." The hollow replied. Naruto's cheeks puffed up as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Lick…hoof?" Naruto asked, struggling not to break out laughing. "Well then Lick…hoof," Naruto tried not to laugh again, "you get the joy of being defeated by a wild fox demon." Naruto said grinning.

"A fox demon huh? Good luck." Lickhoof replied(I'm still laughing at the name.). Naruto grinned, and rushed forward, swinging his sword from right to left. The blow could have cut clean through Lickhoof's right leg, but because the cut in Naruto's arm pulsed with pain, it only made a cut one-fourth of the way through his leg.

"Shit." Naruto growled. Lickhoof hit Naruto with it's front right hoof in his stomach, making him smash into the tree. Naruto took the five seconds to see how Ichigo's battle was going. His wasn't going any better. These two hollows had to be at a high level. Naruto stood back up, and looked down at his hand. Rockshaya was still stuck in the hollow's leg. "Great. Just GREAT!" Naurto shouted. "Thank god I have jutsu at my disposal." Naruto grumbled. He crossed his fingers into a hand seal. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Sixteen clones appeared.

"Oh? Interesting power you have. I wonder if I will gain that power when I drain you of your rietsu." Lickhoof growled.

"Go ahead and try dumb ass." Naruto growled. He pointed at Lickhoof. "Attack." Naruto ordered. '_Five of you go above, five of you go below, three go to the left, three to the right. I'll attack his front_.' Naruto ordered, speaking in a language that Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo heard, but didn't understand.

"What the hell was that Naruto?!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto replied. '_Attack, now!' _Naruto ordered. The clones vanished, and reappeared on their assigned sides. They all attacked with punches and kicks. Naruto appeared above Lickhoof's head, and stuck his foot out. He began to fall head over heals, and soon turned into a spiraling blur. He smashed the heel of his foot into Lickhoof's head, making his boar-like head smash into the ground. The clones disappeared, and Rockshaya went flying. Naruto walked away from Lickhoof, scanning the ground for his sword. "Now…where'd it go?" Naruto thought out loud. Suddenly, a large tongue wrapped around his waist.

"Yes! I got him! Now I will be able to absorb his power!" Lickhoof shouted triumphantly.

"What the hell can a tongue do to a…oh." Naruto said. Lickhoof could absorb its victim dry of its rietsu, gaining its powers. But he had to have the person in his grasp. And in his grasp, I mean in his tongue. Naruto began to glow blue, but suddenly, the blue aura turned a blood red. Lickhoof roared in pain as he began to absorb Kyuubi's power. He dropped a drained Naruto on the ground.

"You! You're him! You're Uzumaki Naruto, the monster of Konoha!" Lickhoof wailed. Naruto lifted Rochsaya, which was suddenly in his hand again.

"Good to know I'm known through out Hueco Mundo." Naruto grumbled. He swung his blade down, sending a wave of rietsu at Lickhoof. "Getsuga Tensho." Naruto growled as the attack closed in on Lickhoof.

"You! YOU HAVE KYUU-" Lickhoof never finished, for he was cut in half. Naruto fell back from propped-up-on-his-elbows position into his I'm-dead-so-leave-me-alone position. Rockshaya clattered onto the ground. In seconds, Ichigo and the others were at his side.

"Uhhhhhn. The bastard made me bleed again. _And _the idiot drained me of my freaking ENERGY. How am I gonna get back to school now?" Naruto moaned.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You aren't going back to school." Said a male voice. Naruto sat up. The huge number of ninja were back, and even more were with them now, including a few adults. Naruto stared at them. He looked up at Ichigo, and pointed at the shinobi.

"Now how the hell can they see us?" Naruto asked.

"I…don't…know." Ichigo said slowly.

"You think they're hollows?" Uryuu whispered.

"They're just humans Uryuu. They aren't dead." Naruto grumbled, standing up and placing Rockshaya on his back again. "Yeah yeah yeah I know. Late for school. Earthquake over." Naruto grumbled.

"Rockshaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Rockshaya." Naruto confirmed, nodding his head. He sighed, and turned, his energy suddenly replenished. "C'mon." He sighed, "the teacher will go psycho if we aren't there before lunch's over."

"But…we have a problem at hand Snaggletooth!" Ichigo called.

"And that problem is not a problem in my problematic eyes." Naruto replied smoothly.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You're my problem at the moment, Captain Carrot! You're so stupid you cant even understand what I just said!" Naruto roared, whirling around.

"What…I'm not stupid!" Ichigo yelled. "You're stupid!"

"Ohhhhh! Great comeback!" Naruto said sarcastically. "Can we just _go _already?! I don't want to get a freaking detention!"

"You mean _another _freaking detention?" Chad asked.

"Shut _up_ Chad." Naruto hissed. "Now lets _leave _everybody."

"We cant let you leave." Said a female Jounin. It was Kurenai. Naruto turned back to her again.

"And why not, human?" Naruto asked, his fox ears twitching as he planned their escape.

"Because the Hokage ordered us to bring you back. You're property of Konoha. You belong to us." Kakashi replied.

"Like…as a pet, owning?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Kakashi replied blankly. Naruto turned.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm hungry. Can we go now?" Naruto asked, walking back towards the school.

"But what about-"

"Leave them." Naruto replied. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu all followed.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled, running towards Naruto. Naruto turned, and lifted his right arm, his fingers spread, and his palm half facing the ground, half facing Kakashi.

"Akki Kaji." Naruto growled. Naruto's hand began to glow blue, and red and orange flames erupted from the ground. "Come after me again, and you will burn to a crisp." Naruto growled.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

That's the chapter. But we all know that the Konoha Ninja wont give up that easily.

_~Kitsune-242_

Ninja High

"_Uh…guys? We have a problem." He said. Naruto chuckled. _

"_The only thing that qualifies as a problem to me is if the shinobi are now students of this class." Naruto replied. Suddenly, the ninjas entered the classroom, dressed in the school's uniform. "Well shit."_


	17. Ninja High

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17**

**Ninja High**

"Why do they keep coming after you?" Ichigo asked as Naruto's group waited for the bell to ring.

"I don't know. I think they want me to come back to Konoha, but they want to treat me as property to the village, probably want to lock me in a freaking cage and let kids poke me with a stupid stick." Naruto replied, drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Isn't that inhumane?" Ichigo asked.

"Not to them. I'm an super-powered animal in their eyes, not part human at all. They take my animal half, and judge me by that. So sticking me in a cage is acceptable." Naruto replied calmly.

"And you're not worried at all?" Chad asked.

"Not really. I've got kick ass friends, and this is my rightful home now. I belong here, and if I want to stay, I will." Naruto responded. Uryuu ran up to the group.

"Uh…guys? We've got a problem." He said. Naruto chuckled.

"The only thing that qualifies as a problem to me is if the shinobi are now students of this class." Naruto replied. Suddenly, the ninjas entered the classroom, dressed in the school's uniform. "Well shit." Naruto grumbled. Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Ino entered the room. "Oh crap. This is just not my week." Naruto grumbled. He looked up at Ichigo. "So, I helped you rescue Rukia from execution in Soul Society, I almost get killed by my own father, I _die _from poison, _and _I am still at risk of dieing from the poison. And _this _happens?! Damn it Kami! Why don't you just hit me with a flying rabid squirrel?!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, a flying squirrel the size of a bowling ball flew out of the ceiling, and attacked Naruto's head. Said squirrel screeched like a dieing monkey, and Naruto fell backwards in his chair, screaming and clawing at his face. The squirrel finally left Naruto's face, and flew out the window. Naruto leaned out the window, his fangs growing back out of his mouth. "STUPID ASS SQUIRREL!" Naruto roared. He looked up at the sky. "Oh HA HA Kami!" Naruto yelled.

He walked back to his desk, and sat down, ignoring the burning feeling from the many cuts on his face. "Stupid dumb ass squirrel." Naruto growled. Ichigo placed a box of band-aids on the desk in front of Naruto.

"Here." He said. Naruto stared at them.

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Oh come on. You cant tell me that you've never seen band-aids before." Ichigo sighed.

"Nope. Never!" Naruto replied cheerfully. Ichigo groaned. He turned, and sat down in his desk next to Naruto's. Naruto looked around him. Ichigo sat on his left, Chad sat on his upper right, Uryuu sat on his lower right, and Orihime sat on his lower left. That left in front of him, on his right, on his upper left, and behind him. All of those _empty _seats were free for some of shinobi to surround him. This was PERFECT! Naruto leaned over to his left. "Yo, Ichigo. Where's the teacher? I left a prank for her." Naruto whispered, going about his daily business while the shinobi watched him from the front of the class.

"I don't know. I heard she _quit_ though." Ichigo replied.

"What?! That means I need to start over with the prank meter with the new teacher!" Naruto groaned, slamming his head into the desk.

"You'll have it back up to 'Deportation' in about two days." Tatsuki said from by the window. The class burst into laughter. Naruto jumped up.

"_Excuse _me Ms. Tatsuki! I had it up to 'Kill in a dark alley and then hide the body' with the last teacher!" Naruto yelled. "And I shall get it up to that again!" Naruto claimed, pounding his fist into his chest. Keigo jumped up.

"I'll have it up to 'Throw into outer space' in five minutes!" Keigo shouted, and began to scramble up to the front of the room. Naruto opened the window he stood next to, and stuck his foot out. Keigo jumped over Naruto's foot. "HA! YOU WONT TRIP ME AGAIN!" Keigo yelled triumphantly, standing in front of the class. Naruto grinned.

"And rabid foxes in five, four, three, two, one." Naruto said. Suddenly, the ceiling above Keigo opened up, and a pack of rabid foxes attacked Keigo. "That was meant for the _teacher, _but it works this way too." Naruto said, sitting back down in his seat, and watching as Keigo ran in circles, the foxes following him with foaming mouths. "Eh what the hell. That's funny." Naruto admitted.

"How the hell did you get the foxes in the ceiling?" Uryuu asked.

"I have my ways." Naruto said, looking over at the Quincy.

"And those ways are?" Tatsuki asked.

"I said they're MY ways damn it!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist into his desk. "Not yourrrrrrrssssss." Naruto hissed, drawing out the end of his sentence. Tatsuki backed away.

"Fine its yours." She mumbled slowly sitting down into her seat.

"Exactly!" Naruto said triumphantly, sitting back down in his seat.

"Face it Naruto. Nothing belongs to you." Ichigo said.

"YAH HUH! _EVERYTHING _BELONGS TO ME!" Naruto yelled. He spread his arms. "Come to me my loyal subjects!" Naruto bellowed in a deep voice. Nobody moved. Naruto broke down crying hysterically. "My world's dead!" Naruto wailed.

"No. We just don't listen to you because YOU DON'T OWN US!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto threw his head back, and wailed to the sky.

"WHHHHHHY MUST MY SUBJECTS BE DEAF?!" Naruto cried. Ichigo moved to punch Naruto in the head, but Naruto got to him first, smashing his face in with a mallet. Naruto continued to sob quietly while placing another 'Out of Commission' sign on Ichigo's head.

"How many of those signs do you have?" Tatsuki asked.

"A lot." Naruto replied, suddenly not crying anymore. Suddenly, the door opened, and two people walked in that Naruto was hoping he wouldn't see. Kakashi and Yamato. (I thought this over a bunch, and decided on these two. And I wanted to end the chapter here, but because I _love _you all so much, I decided to keep going.)

"Good morning class! You last teacher quit, so I am your new teacher, and this is my assistant. My name is Mr. Kakashi, and this is Mr. Yamato." Kakashi said. Naruto lowered his head, and growled threateningly, yet quietly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ichigo whispered.

"Those two are from Konoha. They're Jounin. One of them can basically paralyze Fox Demons, and the other, can use many different attacks." Naruto replied.

"Which one can paralyze you?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yamato." Naruto whispered.

"The one that's staring at you?" Ichigo asked. Naruto slowly turned to Ichigo with a menacing look.

"What do you think dip shit?" Naruto asked. Ichigo backed off quickly.

"I'm hoping that this year will be filled with fun and joy. Now allow me to introduce our eight new students. Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, and Yamanaka Ino." Kakashi said. The group of new students bowed. They all took their seats, and to Naruto's dismay, they were all surrounding him. "Let us start class." Kakashi said.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Thank god! I thought class would _never _end. Just sitting in there, with Yamato staring at me, was TORTURE!" Naruto yelled, stamping his foot as his group walked up to 'their' roof.

"He was staring at you?" Uryuu asked.

"Yeah." Naruto deadpanned. They opened to door to the roof, and Naruto squealed happily. His large exercise ball was still on the roof. Naruto immediately balanced on his left hand on the exercise ball. "Hand me stuff!" Naruto ordered. Instantly, the others began to hand Naruto objects like chairs, tables, and lunch boxes. Soon, Naruto was balancing objects on his feet fifteen feet high, and was even able to hold up a few light items.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp mind probe hit against Naruto's mind barrier. Naruto screamed, and fell to the ground, lucky he still had the concentration to keep the mind barrier strong. "What the hell is a Yamanaka doing on my roof?!" Naruto ordered, standing up.

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo asked. The group of Ninja walked out of the shadows. Suddenly, Naruto stood up smoothly, copying Shikamaru's movements perfectly. The group stopped, about twenty feet away from Naruto. "What are you doing Naruto? Get away from them!" Ichigo hissed.

"I cant. The Nara clan specializes in Shadow Possession." Naruto replied.

"English?" Ichigo asked.

"The boy with his hands in the weird hand form can control my movements." Naruto snapped.

"Oh."

"Care to explain why you're on my roof, humans?" Naruto asked.

"We've come to take you home." Sakura replied.

"Awe. I'm touched. I really am. Thanks for bringing me home! You can go now. This _is _my home dumb shits." Naruto growled.

"The home you were _born _in." Kiba said.

"I was born in the forest. Not in Konoha. Either I live in the forest, or I live here. Where I have friends." Naruto said. Suddenly, the shadow that connected Naruto's feet to Shikamaru's feet began to flash red, until suddenly, it glared red. Suddenly, a blood red eye appeared in the large shadow before it turned back to black. Naruto's arm slowly moved behind him, and pulled out a dagger. Shikamaru's movement followed, and he pulled out a kunai. His eyes were wide with horror.

"What are you doing?!" Ino asked.

"I'm not doing anything. He's controlling me movements!" Shikamaru replied. The group of Ninja leapt at Naruto with kunai at the ready. Ichigo and his friends jumped in front of Naruto, but the ninja kept coming. Naruto held the tip of the dagger to his chest over his heart.

"Stop!" Naruto ordered. The ninja stopped.

"You wouldn't kill yourself." Kiba laughed. Naruto drove the dagger into his chest, until only a few centimeters were left.

_**Careful. If you push that dagger in another few centimeters, it'll pierce your heart. **_Kyuubi warned. Naruto nodded mentally, and coughed up blood.

"I would." Naruto replied. Ichigo and the others stared at Naruto with horror in their eyes. Kiba was foolish enough to take a step forward. Naruto pushed the blade in further, but if he went even half a centimeter forward, he would pierce his heart. Naruto pulled the blade from his chest, steam slowly rising from the wound. The ninja rushed forward again. This time, Naruto pushed the dagger all the way into the left side of his stomach. Instantly bending in half, and gripping the area of his stomach around the dagger. "That was dumb…furass." Naruto gasped, falling to his knees. Ichigo and his friends stared in horror. Naruto always acted strangely when his stomach was injured badly. "What the hell was I thinking? He isn't the same as me." Naruto grumbled, falling onto his side as blood spilled through his fingers. "Uh…Ichigo? Can you help me to your house?" Naruto asked. Chad instantly hoisted Naruto up into his arms. "Gently!" Naruto yelled.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What happened now?!" Isshin shouted.

"The gang that attacked me before wanted revenge, took my own knife, and stabbed me in the chest and stomach." Naruto replied. Shikamaru had already been healed by Sakura, who was lucky enough to have learned a little about medical jutsu. Chad set Naruto down on one of the medical beds in the clinic.

"Where's the dagger?" Isshin asked. Naruto pulled the bloody knife out of his pocket, and handed it to Isshin. On the way back to the clinic, the genjutsu over Naruto's ears had fallen, and he had put a hat on his head. The Konoha ninja had tried to follow Naruto home, but they had given them the slip. Karin and Yuzu entered the room.

"Great. What'd he do now?" Karin asked.

"Stupid gang again." Ichigo replied.

"Oh yeah, Naruto! I did some digging on your family, to get a hold of them to tell them that you were here with us…and found that there was no such family. Do you even have a family?" Isshin asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes…and no. They're dead." Naruto replied.

"Exactly my point. And that brings on another question." Isshin said, motioning for Naruto to remove his bloody shirt, but Naruto didn't. "I want to adopt you." (You will NEVER know how much I want to end this chapter here, but if I do, then the next chapter would be only five lines long. So…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!) Naruto froze, his face looking like it was too good to be true. Then, his face fell.

"You will never know how much I want to be your adopted son. I love your family. I really do. You look like you're such happy family. But…I cant. I…wouldn't belong." Naruto said, looking down. Naruto was _so happy _that Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime had left to pick up lunch from McDonalds. It was kind of a sappy moment.

"We could make you feel like you belong here. That's what's family's for." Yuzu said. "Please?"

"I heard Ichigo say that you are teaching him to fight hand to hand combat. You could teach me that! Please?" Karin begged. Naruto looked down. He had to tell them. He had too.

"A…demon…doesn't belong with humans." Naruto whispered.

"Demons? Humans? What are you talking about?" Isshin asked.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Ichigo hissed. Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto? What are you talking about?" Isshin asked again.

"Naruto! Don't do it!" Ichigo hissed again.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!" Naruto slowly reached up to the hat, but Ichigo grabbed his wrist. "Naruto! Think about what you're doing!" Ichigo hissed. Steam began to rise from Naruto's wrist, and Ichigo recoiled, pulling his hand away. It was burned. Naruto gripped the hat.

"What do I mean? I mean a demon cant exist in the same family as a human. _I _cant live with a human family. Why?" Naruto ripped the hat from his head, the white ears in plain sight. Naruto's pupils were slit again, and his claws fangs grew back. "Because _I _am a demon."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

And _that _is where I decided to end it. So…tah dah! And I really don't think that I will make it to the 13 chapters per arc mark. But I _have _added another arc to the entire story line. It's labeled 'Captured!', and if you don't know what I mean by that…GOOD!

_~Kitsune-242_


	18. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kurosaki?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…Kurosaki?**

"And you agree with this?" The clerk asked. Naruto nodded, the black hat covering his head threatening to fall off. "Okay. I need to both to fill out this paper work." The clerk said, handing Naruto and Isshin both a thin stack of paper. Naruto stalked away into the private room in the back with Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu following.

"Awe! There's paperwork?!" Naruto groaned, sitting down at a table in the corner. Naruto pulled the hat from his head, his fox ears popping out of his hair.

"There's always paperwork in adoption." Ichigo replied, sitting in a chair across from him in case the blonde needed help.

"I know how to write, Ichigo!" Naruto said, staring at the other boy. He turned to look at Karin and Yuzu, who were staring at him. "What? Still freaking out over the whole demon-fox-ear thing?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, don't forget, they fainted." Ichigo put in. Naruto turned back to him.

"You _all _did." Naruto returned.

"Hey! Those three didn't know you were a super-powered fox, and I was surprised you actually did that!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto shrugged, and began to fill out his paper work. Naruto finished filling out what his current name was, and what his name would be after he was adopted, and began to laugh.

"Wow! My name's really long now!" Naruto laughed.

"Really? What is it?" Isshin asked in unison with Ichigo.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kurosaki." Naruto laughed. Isshin froze.

"You are in the Uzumaki _and _Namikaze families?" Isshin asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked.

"No reason." Isshin replied. _Could he possibly be related to _those _two? _Isshin thought. Naruto went back to filling out the paperwork.

_Date of Birth: October 10_

_Age: 15_

_Birth Mother: Kushina Uzumaki_

_Birth Father: Minato Namikaze_

_New Parent(s): Isshin Kurosaki _

_New Siblings: Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki. _

Naruto mentally groaned. This was going to take forever!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I swear. That pen was stuck in my hand!" Naruto said as the newly formed Kurosaki family marched into the house. Naruto pulled the hat from his head so his ears would be out from the pressure would not still be mashing his ears.

"You also said that your ears could pick up a mouse walking from fifty miles away, and yet you couldn't hear me whispering!" Ichigo replied.

"I could, but after two hours of you whispering random stuff to me, I just tuned you out." Naruto said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Naruto jumped clear over the couch, and whipped open the door. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin dove at Naruto, but the blonde sidesteppe, his ears swiveling around when he heard them. "Hi Uryuu, Chad, Orihime!" Naruto said cheerfully. Uryuu jumped forward, and covered Naruto's ears with his hands.

"Nothing to see here!" He shouted to the Kurosaki members that lay on the floor.

"Uryuu…I showed them." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh." Uryuu said, backing up. Naruto looked down at Isshin.

"Mr. Kurosaki, can they come in?" Naruto asked. Isshin jumped up.

"You can call me dad now, you know." Isshin said. Naruto stared at him. "Never mind." He sighed, walking away. "Come on in." Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime walked in.

"What did he mean by 'dad'?" Orihime asked.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you! Yesterday, Isshin offered to adopt me." Naruto replied.

"Did you talk with your parents?" Uryuu whispered as the group walked towards Ichigo's room.

"Yeah. I called them from Soul Society last night and asked them what they thought. They said that they would like for me to have a family, so…here I am! Having a freakishly long name!" Naruto said, spreading his arms wide. Little did the group know, that Karin had accidentally heard them.

"He talked to his parents? I thought they were dead! And what's Soul Society?" She whispered, and silently began to follow them. She quietly placed her ear up against Ichigo's door, and listed.

"There's a more urgent matter then that though." Ichigo said.

"And what, may I ask, is more urgent then ramen?" Naruto asked.

"The people that keep coming after you! They know you're a demon, and they want you to come back to your home village! What're we going to do?!" Ichigo asked.

"Buy ramen?" Naruto suggested. His comment was followed by a loud thud.

"We arent…buying…RAMEN!" Ichigo yelled.

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because how will that help?! What are we going to do, offer them ramen to not come and lock you in a cage?!" Ichigo hissed.

"I was going to suggest that I make the ramen boiling hot, throw it on them, then call all the foxes from around the world to come and eat them!" Naruto replied. Silence followed.

"You're on crack, arent you." Uryuu asked.

"Uh…no." Naruto replied. "But I might be high on ramen fumes."

"That's not possible."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? Until you find yourself, dancing in circles, singing Mary Had A Little Lamb." Naruto replied.

"Guys! We have a matter at hands!" Ichigo reminded them.

"Don't worry…about a thing….because every little thing…is gonna be alright!" Naruto sang. Another loud bang occurred, signaling Naruto had been hit in the head again.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Naruto! Where the hell did you go?!" Ichigo shouted. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, his hair sagging from water.

"Have _you _ever gotten _your _head stuck in a sink?" Naurto asked, shaking his head to get the water off.

"How do you get your head stuck in a sink?" Ichigo asked.

"I…don't…know." Naruto slowly replied.

"Good to know." Ichigo grumbled. "Come on. School's starting in a few minutes." Ichigo advised. Naruto instantly ran out of the house, screaming that they were late like hell. Ichigo followed, but left out the screaming. Suddenly, as the two were racing through the streets, they heard a loud _bang! _followed by screaming. Naruto skid to a stop, and flew out of his body.

"Hollow." Naruto growled. Ichigo flew from his own body, leaving Kon to take care of it.

"Where?" Ichigo asked as he raced after the kitsune-boy.

"Park." Naruto deadpanned. Suddenly, Naruto and Ichigo were lifted into the air, and thrown into the park. It turned out it had been the tentacles of the lion-octopus hollow. Naruto and Ichigo lifted their bodies from the ground, and drew Rockshaya and Zangetsu.

"ATTACK!" Kakashi ordered, and dove at the hollow. The ninja's from the hidden islands were struggling to attack the hollow, and were failing miserably.

"What are they thinking? Only a Shinigami can defeat a hollow." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Mind if I take first hit?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead. But leave some for me." Ichigo said.

"No promises." Naruto said, and jumped forward, his sword ready to strike. Naruto roared a battle cry, getting the attention of the ninja, and the hollow. Naruto swung his blade down, and lobbed off one of the many tentacles of the octo-lion. Naruto landed 30 feet away from the hollow. "Hm. I mean to whack your head off." Naruto grumbled, placing the blade on his shoulder, and putting his left hand on his hip. The hollow recoiled, gasping.

"A Shinigami! But…but…there aren't supposed to be any Shinigami here! You're all supposed to be in Soul Society!" The Hollow gasped.

"Well…we aren't so that leaves my schedule open to whoop your ass. Ichigo!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo ran into battle almost immediately, swinging Zangetsu. Naruto spotted a flaw. "Ichigo, rotate Zangetsu fifteen degrees to the left, and raise it two inches!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo shifted his blade, and sliced the paw off the hollow's right leg. If Ichigo would have continued the way he was running in the first place, he would have come close to hitting the hollow's mask, but it would have put him in the exact region of the hollow's attacks. Naruto grinned, and raced forward. Now it was Ichigo's turn to give Naruto instructions.

"Naruto! Build rietsu, and use Getsuga Tensho with Rockshaya! You can cut off his hind legs that way!" Ichigo shouted.

"Kay!" Naurto shouted, and raised Rockshaya, stopping in his tracks. Rockshaya's blade began to glow purple. Naruto swung the blade down. "Getsuga TENSHO!" Naruto roared, the dark purple attack rushing forward and slamming into the hollow's hind legs, ripping them off. The ninja's could only stare in amazement. Suddenly, the hollow shot forward, mouth open, revealing razor sharp teeth. And it was headed straight for Sakura. Naruto rushed forward, and jumped in-between Sakura and the hollow. The teeth dug into his shoulders, back, neck, and chest, making blood fly everywhere. Because Rockshaya was jammed in front of Naruto, the hollow's teeth didn't reach Naruto's head. "Idiot! Move!" Naruto grunted. Sakura fell backwards her eyes wide. She was covered with splatters of Naruto's crimson blood. Amazingly, some of Naruto's blood was sparkling gold. The blood of a demon. Suddenly, the hollow's paw came up, and batted away Rockshaya, making the large sword skid away. The hollow reared back, carrying Naruto with him. The blonde bit back a roar of pain as the long fangs buried themselves deeper into Naruto's body.

"Naruto!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto's eyes closed, and his body went limp. "Damn it Naruto! Stay awake!" Ichigo yelled. He swung his sword down. "Getsunga Tensho!" Ichigo roared. The attack cut the lion's midsection of his body, making him roar, his jaws parting. What became visible made all gasp in horror. The bottom fangs of the lion had gone completely through Naruto's body. The lion smashed Naruto out of his mouth, then pinned him to the ground, his laws threatening to dig into Naruto's throat.

"Back away, or he dies!" The lion roared. Naruto's eyes opened weakly, and he raised his arm, his palm open.

"A-Akki Kaji." Naruto gasped. Fire exploded from his palm, and smashed through the mask of the hollow. The hollow roared, then vanished in black smoke. "Ha. I win." Naruto said, then his eyes closed, and he went limp once again. Ichigo was at his side in an instant.

"Ichigo!" Called a female voice. Orihime ran into the hidden part of the park with Uryuu, Chad, and Yoruichi in cat form.

"What happened?" Uryuu asked.

"Naruto got in the way of the hollow when it was attacking one of the ninjas." Ichigo replied. He looked up at Orihime. "Do you think you can heal him? The hollow pierced him all the way through." Ichigo advised. Orihime nodded, and knelt down. Sakura tried to move forward, but Ichigo got in the way. "Back off." Ichigo growled.

"What would Naruto do in a time like this? Oh, he would growl." Yoruichi said before arching his back, and hissing.(If you've forgotten already, remember, in cat form, I refer to her as a guy.)

"Soten Kisshun(sp?). I reject." Orihime whispered. The famous orange 'screen' hovered over Naruto's body, and almost immediately, Naruto's skin began to grow back at an extraordinary rate, even faster then anyone else when Orihime was healing anyone. Soon, the only thing that showed Naruto had been injured, was the holes in his kimono top, and the blood the covered him and the ground. "We need to get him back to his body." Orihime said.

"**Already here." **Said a strange voice. They turned. There was Naruto's body, with blood red eyes and a more feral appearance.

"How is that possible, I might ask? You don't have a mod soul." Uryuu said.

"**We're…special." '**Naruto replied'. **"Can I let him back into his body, or not?" **

"Sure…" Ichigo said. Naruto's body lay down, and Naruto's soul seemed to melt back into his body. His appearance changed back to normal, and his eyes didn't open again. Ichigo slid back into his own body, which had come with Naruto's. "When's he going to wake up?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Orihime replied.

"Why do you care so much for him? Why do you act like you like him? He's a monster." Kakashi said. Ichigo glanced over at Naruto.

"That may be so, but we don't act like we like him. We _do _like him. He's part of our group. He's out friend. My family adopted him, even though we all knew he was part demon. We don't care that he might be _part _monster. Unlike you, we look at his human side, the side that's fun-loving, joking, and the part we've come to know. Maybe you would know that, if you didn't want to turn him into a side-show freak." Ichigo replied, finishing by turning his voice into a growl.

"That's right. We don't care if he's part animal, or part monster! He's our friend!" Orihime added. The group instantly went back to talking amongst each other, and keeping an eye on Naruto. Meanwhile, the ninjas moved away.

"Now I feel uncomfortable forcing him to come back." Neji whispered.

"And why is that?" Sasuke whispered. (He's still with them…for now…)

"Look at his friends. And he was adopted for Kami's sake! What kind of shinobi would we be if we took him away from these people?" Neji asked.

"Uh…ones that are following orders?" Kurenai put in.

"I-I agree with N-Neji." Hinata said.

"So do I." Sakura said.

"You're just saying that because he saved you." Sasuke said.

"Oh shut up." Sakura grumbled. Suddenly, there was a loud slapping sound, followed by immense laughter.

"Ha! 109!" Naruto laughed, suddenly sitting up and laughing like hell.

"I knew that would wake you up." Uryuu said. Ichigo glared at the Quincy.

"So…you made me one number closer to loosing the bet." Ichigo growled.

"Uh…okay…so I remember frying the hollow…but when the hell did I get back in my body?" Naruto asked.

"It came to you." Chad deadpanned. Naruto shrugged.

"Good enough." He sighed. Suddenly, the huge group of ninja was in front of Naruto, and almost immediately, Naruto's friends took on a defensive stance. Kakashi stepped forward.

"We can see now that we cant take you away from your new family and friends. We'll let you stay here." Kakashi said. Naruto stood, grunting.

"No. The Hokage will just send ANBU after me. I'm going to come with, but only if I'm aloud to travel between the ninja islands and Karakura whenever I wish." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned.

"Good. Because Mr. Kurosaki would freak if his adoptive son is MIA." Naruto said, before laughing to himself. Suddenly, a door appeared out of thin air, and a girl with black hair stepped out. She was dressed in the Shinigami attire, with a sword at her side. The huge group stared at her. She turned to Naruto and Ichigo, and smiled.

"Good to see you again! I never got to thank both of you. You died, came back to life, then left, Naruto." The girl said. Naruto's group just stared with dropped jaws.

"RUKIA?!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

There you go. The next chapter. Chapter…18, right? Yeah. Chapter 18.

_~Kitsune-242_


	19. Returning to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19**

**Returning to Hell**

"I don't see anything. I don't see anything. I don't see-"

"I SAID, THERE IS A FREAKING CLOAKING DEVICE DUMBSHIT!" Naruto roared, smashing his fist into the top of Ichigo's head. Rukia stared down at the unconscious heap. After she had arrived in the living world, she had decided to come with Naruto to see the Ninja Islands. No Shinigami, except the king of Soul Society, had ever seen the Ninja Islands. She had been forced to pick up a gigai from Urahara first. Naruto had changed back into his purple hakama and white kimono top after they had gotten onto the boat.

"Is this really what your life has been like since you left?" Rukia asked. Naruto looked back at the slowly shrinking island of Japan, and sighed, sticking his hand under the hat that covered his fox ears, and rubbed his heated ears.

"Yes. Almost." Naruto replied. He squinted as he stared at the horizon, as if expecting to see something. Ichigo stood back up, rubbing his head.

"How much further snaggletooth?" Ichigo asked.

"Until we get passed the cloaking? Not that much further. About another…two seconds." Naruto replied. Suddenly, Japan disappeared, and the large land of the ninja islands. Rukia and Ichigo stared in amazement. Almost instantly, they saw large flocks of birds flying through the air. On the close coast of the islands, they could see kids dressed as if they lived in the olden days, running around with sticks, and practice sword-fighting, and laughing and playing. Dolphins lined up beside the boat, and squeaked.

"This place is amazing." Rukia whispered.

"That's what you think from here…but just wait until you live here, and see the wars here." Naruto replied. "I wonder if they're okay."

"Who?" Sakura asked, walking up.

"The foxes I grew up with."

"You can visit them on the way there." Sakura said.

"Good. They're probably worried." Naruto said. His fox ears twitched, and he yawned. "This boat is too slow." Naruto grumbled, and dove into the water. In mid jump, he transformed into a giant sea serpent, positioned himself underwater, and shot the boat forward, almost causing the group of ninja and Shinigami to fall off.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Still…I don't think you really had to go that fast." Ichigo said. Naruto continued to walk on, ignoring what Ichigo was saying. He was to busy thinking of his past.

_Flashback_

_A small white fox walked next to another fox. The younger fox looked up to the She-fox. "Where are we going today mom?" The fox asked. _

"_Today, Naruto, I'm going to show you the way to the coast of Fire Country." The female replied. Naruto continued to bounce around next to the fox named Saya. _

"_Mom? When's the fox hunt again?" Naruto suddenly asked. _

"_In a few months." Saya replied. Naruto sighed. Suddenly, the two came upon a huge coast, where the land met the water. _

"_Cool!" Naruto gasped. _

"_This is the coast of Fire Country. Know it well. Because someday, you might need to come here." Saya said. _

_Flashback End_

Naruto recoiled when he finally noticed Ichigo waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Are you okay? You zoned out again." Ichigo said.

"I did?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised.

"You need to pay more attention." Rukia said.

"Says you, who almost let yourself be killed." Naruto said.

"You're the one that allowed yourself to die, though." Rukia replied.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what's this scroll for anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the one who found it on the ground. Don't ask me." Naruto said.

_Flashback…_

"_Mom? What's this?" Naruto asked. _

"_It's called a scroll. It contains instructions on how to use Ninja jutsu." Saya replied. _

"_Okay…what do I do with it?" Naruto asked. _

"_Learn from it. It might come in handy someday, to know how to fight." Saya said. _

_Flashback end_

Naruto smiled at the memory. But then…a few days later…it happened.

_Flashback…_

_Naruto read the scroll that his mother had given him, when suddenly, his bloodied mother fell into the clearing. "Mom!" Naruto yelled, rushing to her side. "What happened?"_

"_I don't know…one minute I was fine…the next…" Saya said. _

"_Mom? Stay with me." Naruto begged, tears coming to his eyes. _

"_Naruto…before I go…you need to know…I'm not your mom. You're a Hanyou, half fox, half human. Your parents were human, and lived in Konoha. I just took you in, after the Kyuubi was sealed inside you." Saya said. _

"_What do you mean? How did you find out?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm your adoptive mother. And Kyuubi appeared in chakra form." Saya said, smiling weakly. "Goodbye Naruto." Saya said, and her eyes closed forever. _

"_Mom? Mom?! MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" _

_Flashback end_

Naruto still remembered that day. Suddenly, Naruto's ears and nose twitched, and he grinned. He grabbed Rukia and Ichigo around their wrists, and pulled them into the bushes. "BE BACK IN A MINUTE!" Naruto shouted back to the ninjas.

"Where are you bringing us?" Ichigo asked.

"Just don't freak out when this happens!" Naruto shouted, when suddenly, they transformed into mini foxes, Rukia being black, and Ichigo being a neon orange, and Naruto being in his mini, one tailed, white fox form.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted, surprised that his legs were still moving.

"I told you not to freak out!" Naruto yelled. He leaned his head back as the three ran, and howled. Suddenly, it looked like hundreds of pairs of eyes were peering out at Naruto and the others. Suddenly, orange and black foxes appeared at Naruto's sides, running in unison with the white fox. The huge group of foxes broke into a clearing, and stopped. The foxes crowded around Naruto, all grinning.

"We heard you died, you idiot!" One of the adult foxes said.

"Apparently not!" Naruto laughed. Suddenly, Naruto was tackled by a light orange fox.

"You're okay!"

"We just covered this Yoru." Naruto said, standing back up. He nodded towards Ichigo and Rukia. "That's Ichigo, and that's Rukia. They're my friends from the normal world. Oh, and they're humans." Naruto said.

"Oh. So they're normalians." One of the adult foxes said.

"Yes. They're normalians." Naruto sighed. "But don't bite them. We cant stay long. Some Shinobi convinced me to go to Konoha for a while, until I can go back to the normal world again. But I just wanted you all to know that I was fine, and that I would be checking in on you frequently." Naruto said.

"Fine." Yoru replied. "But why are you going to Konoha?"

"It was either that, or be chased by ANBU. So, I chose to just come." Naruto replied.

"Naruto. What are the foxes saying? All you're doing is barking!" Rukia whispered.

"If you guys would open your ears, you would understand them." Naruto advised. Ichigo and Rukia's fox ears twitched.

"Can you understand me now?" Naruto asked in fox tongue. The two nodded dumbly. "Good. Rukia, would you do me a favor? Don't speak of anything you saw here to anyone but me and Ichigo, okay? That goes for you two, Ichigo. I don't want anyone to know. They would ruin life here. If you wish to tell anyone, you need to ask me first, and only tell the person if I agree to it." Naruto said. They nodded dumbly again, their ears flopping. Naruto smiled. "Good to know that you understand."

"Fox boy?!" Someone shouted. Naruto growled.

"Still cant say my freaking names." Naruto grumbled. He turned to the other foxes. "Humans can be so stupid sometimes. I gotta go. Yoru waved with his tail as Naruto left with Ichigo and Rukia. The three raced back to the group, and emerged from the bushes, still in their fox forms. The ninja's starred at them in wonder as Naruto nodded towards Ichigo and Rukia, transforming them back into humans. Naruto melted into his human form, sitting on the ground blankly.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Ichigo moaned, turning in circles to make sure he didn't have a tail.

"At least without warning us." Rukia put in. Naruto shrugged, and stood up.

"Okay. As long as you don't act as dumb as you two did when I turned to into foxes." Naruto replied.

"And why would you want to turn us into foxes again?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it's fun, and its my thing." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Can we just continue on too Konoha?" Yamato asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Fine. Lead the way Woody." Naruto replied happily. Yamato glared, but began to walked back down the road, with Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia following. Suddenly, out of the trees, appeared a huge gate. Naruto stared up at the swirl symbol on it. "Welcome to Konoha."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

There's chapter…crap…I forgot. Hang on. Chapter 19! Hurrah!


	20. Horrid Looks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. You know, after…19 almost 20 chapters, you'd think people would know that I DON'T OWN THOSE TWO FREAKING SHOWS!!!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20**

**Horrid Looks**

"THIS is a ninja village?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted. Naruto nodded. Ichigo and Rukia looked around, marveling at the sights. Ninjas moving in 'Shadowblur' mode across buildings, and other ninjas moving through the streets, purchasing various ninja tools. Little kids ran through the streets, laughing and throwing cardboard shuriken at each other. Naruto walked in through the gate, where the large group of shinobi were standing. Naruto slid past the guard post at the gate, and the guards gapped. Suddenly, shackles were placed around his wrist and ankles, and a metal collar was placed around his neck. Attached to each shackle was a chain that the guards held, looking ready to pin Naruto down if need be.

"And this is why I didn't want to come back." Naruto deadpanned. Suddenly, one of the guards began to poke Naruto in the forehead.

"He doesn't look as good as the reports say." He said. Naruto grinned, opened his jaws, and blew a river of fire onto the guards hand, making him recoil. Naruto picked the locks on the shackles, and let them fall to the ground.

"Nice try. But I'm not some animal to put in a cage." Naruto growled, and marched off with Ichigo and Rukia, following the ninja. Naruto tied a dark purple bandana over his fox ears. Sakura suddenly ran up to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei says that you have three days until you meet with the Hokage. You have those three days to relax and explore Konoha." Sakura said. She then dug in her pockets, and pulled out a black dog collar with silver spikes, and handed it to Naruto. "This is…just a welcome present from Team Seven." Sakura said. Naruto took the collar, and stared at it.

"Uh…thanks." Naruto said. Sakura smiled, and ran off in a random direction, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She had to admit, the boy was cute, even though he was a cross breed. Naruto clipped the collar around his neck, and rotated it to make it more comfortable. He turned to Ichigo and Rukia, grinning happily. "How do I look?" Naruto asked.

"Like a dog-fox." Ichigo replied.

"There's a reason for that." Naruto laughed. "Want me to show you around Konoha? I've been in here before."

"Be showed around a NINJA VILLAGE? YES!" Rukia yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay. C'mon." Naruto said, and began to walk through the streets. "Obviously, we just came in through the gate. Many visitors and villagers enter and leave every day." Naruto said, motioning back to the gate. "This is the main street of Konoha, and usually the most crowded. When it's the day of the Festival, this is a street that would be a very fun place to be, and very dangerous. The market is also on this street." Naruto said.

"Festival?" Rukia asked. Naruto stiffened, but kept moving anyway.

"Yeah. The festival of when the Fourth Hokage saved this village from a monster. That day is celebrated in memory of the Yondaime. That is when the Fox Hunt takes place." Naruto replied.

"Oh! The Fox Hunt! You talked about that." Ichigo said. Naruto nodded.

"The days of hiding, blah blah blah." Naruto grumbled. He turned left immediately, and led the group a split in the road. Naruto stopped, and tapped his foot. "Where should we go first?" Naruto asked. He shrugged, and turned left. "I'll show you what this village calls the Deep Green Hill, for some funny reason, and the Forest of Death." Naruto said.

"Forest of Death? Do we really want to go there?" Ichigo asked. Naruto turned with a slight smile.

"Not really. But it's one awesome place." Naruto said as they walked through a small wooden gate. The three walked past a man with long white hair.

"Naruto, what's in the Forest of Death?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, giant bugs, bloodthirsty bats, the usual stuff." Naruto replied.

"Naruto! How the hell is that normal?!" Ichigo yelled, running to catch up with the blonde. The man whipped around with wide eyes.

_Naruto?! Naruto Uzumaki?! _He thought.

Naruto led the two to a vertical cliff face, and instantly began to use small handholds to scale the cliff face. Naruto dangled twenty feet over Ichigo and Rukia by one hand, and swung back and forth. "You guys comin'?" Naruto asked.

"How?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted.

"Climb!" Naruto replied, and began to swing back up the mountain, laughing as he went. Ichigo and Rukia groaned, and began to slowly climb after the blonde kitsune hanyou.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"THIS is the Forest of Death?" Ichigo asked. "It doesn't look as scary as you said it was." Naruto stuck his fingers in his mouth, and whistled, high and long. Suddenly, a three-headed wolf the size of a dump truck smashed against the chain-link fence, snarling and drooling and snapping its jaws. Ichigo and Rukia fell back, while Naruto stood tall.

"Apparently, you're afraid of Fluffy." Naruto said, grinning like a mad man.

"Fluffy?!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

"Yes, Fluffy. DOWN FLUFFY!" Naruto ordered. The wolf sat down, wagging his gray tail and panting happily. "Good boy." Naruto said, patting his nose from behind the fence.

"He's your…pet?" Rukia asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. I found him with some hunters, being abused and the hunters were ready to kill him. I rescued him, and brought him here." Naruto replied. He turned, and began to walk away. "Come. I have much to show you."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"And this is the training grounds." Naruto said, motioning to the large line of training fields.

"Wow." Ichigo whispered, starring at the scarred trees and ground from years of training ninjas.

"So…ninjas really train here?" Rukia asked. Naruto nodded. He led them to a huge memorial stone.

"And this is the memorial. It was made fifteen years ago to commemorate the ninjas that died in the monster attack." Naruto said.

"What was the monster that attacked, exactly?" Ichigo asked. Naruto pretended that he didn't hear the question.

"C'mon. There is an amazing view that I need to show you." Naruto said, and led the two up a large mountain path. Suddenly, they came to a huge cliff. Out over the cliff's edge, was the entire village of Konoha, and the setting sun.

"This IS amazing." Rukia breathed. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. I used to always come up here with M-Saya-chan." Naruto replied.

"M-Saya-chan?" Rukia asked.

"Did you already forget? Saya was the fox that raised him." Ichigo whispered. Naruto sat down on the ground.

"We would always come out here, sometimes with the other foxes, and just sit here, listening to the village and their activities." Naruto replied.

"What kind of activities did you hear?" Ichigo asked. Naruto starred at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Holy shit. Heeellooooooo Mr. PERVERT!" Naruto said, grinning madly.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Ichigo stuttered.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Naruto replied. Ichigo crossed his arms, and scowled at the blonde.

"What mountain are we on again?" Rukia asked.

"Did you guys see the Hokage monument, on the cliff face?" Naruto asked.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Well, on the cliff face, are the faces of the Four past Hokages of Konoha, carved by the workers of the village." Naruto said. "And that's the mountain we're standing on."

"Oh." Naruto stood, dusting off his hakama.

"C'mon. The sun is going to be gone in a few minutes." Naruto said.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As the group of three walked through Konoha, horrible and mean glances were sent Naruto's way. Suddenly, a man ran up, and spit in Naruto's face, making the blonde flinch. The man then smashed a sake bottle on Naruto's head, and ran off again. Naruto wiped the spit from his face, and picked shards of glass out of his forehead and hair. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. …OW!" Naruto grumbled as he pulled the glass out of his skin. Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia walked through the village, and the two kept noticing the dirty looks Naruto received. The blonde didn't seem to notice. Or care. Sakura ran up, and placed a key in Naruto's hand.

"This is to your apartment. Complex A." She said, and ran off again. Naruto shrugged, and looked around searching for his Konoha home.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Heh. This is cool." Naruto said, looking around his large apartment. There were six bedrooms all together, each complete with a bed, window, and dresser. Naruto ran into the room at the end of the hall, and jumped onto the bed. "MINE!" Naruto yelled. "Choose a room, and it'll be yours for whenever you come here with me." Naruto said. Rukia claimed the room to the right of Naruto's, and Ichigo chose the room on the left, across the hall from Rukia's. Naruto grinned, crossed his fingers into a hand seal, and in a poof of smoke, on the doors to Naruto's, Ichigo's, and Rukia's room, appeared metal signs with their names imprinted on them. Ichigo starred at his sign, that had a chibi Ichigo holding up the piece hand sign. Ichigo starred at Ichigo with a deadpan expression.

"Oh HA HA." Ichigo said. Naruto grinned, and the sign turned into a sign that said 'Ichigo' on it, with a copy of Zangetsu forming the 'I' at the beginning of his name. Naruto's sign had a white fox with a purple tipped tail forming the 'O', and a red nine-tailed fox forming the 'U'. A copy of Rockshaya underlined Naruto's name. Rukia's sign had a Hell Butterfly perched on the top left corner of the 'R', which was formed out of vines with stray green leaves and flowers. In fact, her whole name was formed out of the vines.

"There. Better?" Naruto asked, walking out of his room.

"If you ask me, there are a lot of rooms." Rukia said intelligently.

"Wow. Good observation." Naruto said sarcastically, pulling out a pan from one of the cabinets under the counters in the kitchen. Naruto turned, grinning, and holding up the pans in his hands. "Who wants RAMEN?" He asked.

"Seriously? Is that ALL you eat?" Ichigo asked. Naruto starred at him with narrow eyes.

"Maaaaaaybeeeee." Naruto replied.

"In that case, yes please." Rukia said. Naruto grinned, and began to boil water. "Hey Naruto?" Rukia asked.

"Yeeeeees Rukia?" Naruto replied.

"Why did that man hit you with a bottle, and spit at you? And what was with all of the dirty looks?" Rukia asked. Naruto froze.

"Well…the truth is…" Naruto said.

_**Naruto. **_Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto smiled warmly, and just laughed.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

TAH DAH! THAT'S THE CHAPTER! YAY!

_~Kitsune-242_


	21. Team 7's New Teammate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 21**

**Team 7's New Teammate**

"Three…days…Three FREAKING DAYS, AND NOT ONE WORD FROM THAT HOKAGE GUY!" Ichigo roared. Naruto shook his head, and went back to eating his ramen cup.

"They said it would be three days until we could meet him." Naruto said. No sooner had he said this, when a knock came at his door. Naruto answered said door, revealing an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence." The ANBU said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto starred at the spot the ANBU had once been in.

"Okay then."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So…you are the famed Hokage." Naruto said, his arm crossed over his chest.

"And you are Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that we've been trying to catch for the past month." The Hokage said.

"Good to know I'm known." Naruto replied with a sly smile. The Hokage sighed, dug in the drawer next to him, and pulled out a Konoha ninja headband on dark purple cloth. Naruto took the headband, and starred at it. "And what's this for?" Naruto asked, his fox ears twitching under the bandana.

"It's for you. You're now a ninja of Konoha." The Sandaime said.

"Okaaaaaaay." Naruto said slowly.

"You're on squad 7 with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi." Sandaime continued. "Kakashi wants you to meet them on the training ground."

"Kay." Naruto said slowly again, tying his new ninja headband to his right shoulder. He turned, and motioned to Rukia and Ichigo. "C'mon." He said.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked for the fifth time.

"Like I told you, five times, we're meeting our new teammate." Kakashi replied. Sasuke turned his head away stubbornly.

"Pft. We've done just fine for three years without three Genin. Besides, we have me! Who could be better then an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly, there was a loud snap, and crash, followed by a shout of:

"Damn it!"

"A Fox Demon." Kakashi replied.

"Hanyou, actually." Naruto said as he emerged from the tree line with his to normalian friends.

"Fine. Hanyou." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes. Naruto looked around the training field.

"Any others here?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…no?" Kakashi replied. Naruto sighed, and pulled the bandana from his head.

"Good." He said, stuffing the bandana into one of his pockets.

"Why are there normalians here with you? It's enough that we let them come here." Sasuke growled. Naruto glared at the Uchiha, and cracked his knuckles.

"Watch what you say to my friends, boy. If there are any _normal _people here, its you three. These two are more powerful then you know." Naruto growled.

"Really? Then lets see the power of the weaklings." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto glared once again, and held his right hand up, spreading his fingers and bending them into a clawing appearance.

"Say anything insulting about my friends that, frankly could whoop your ass all the way to Hueco Mundo, and I will rip your tongue out of your mouth, rip your dick off, and make you eat them." Naruto said, grinning evilly. Sasuke gulped, and backed away.

"Nice." Ichigo whispered.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered back. The blonde clapped his hands together. "Now! What the hell am I here for?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…well…now that we finally have three teammates in squad 7, we'll be having a test. A bell test. You have to-"

"Let me guess. You have two bells, the three of us have to come at you with the intent to kill, and take a bell. Whoever doesn't get a bell will demoted from Genin back to Academy Student, and will never be a ninja." Naruto said.

"Uh…right…how'd you know that?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked.

"I'm just awesome like that." Naruto replied.

"Um…what he said. Go." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned as the other two disappeared in two different directions. "Aren't you going to run or attack? And how'd you know what was going to happen?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's grin widened, and he held up…two bells. Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave a note attached the bells what you're going to do." Naruto replied.

"H-how'd you do that?!" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm a _deeeeemmoooon _remember?" Naruto asked.

"But…but…"

"SASUKE! SAKURA! TEST IS OVER!" Naruto called. The two immediately reappeared, and gapped at Naruto.

"How'd you get the bells?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Now we'll never be ninjas!" Sakura groaned.

"Think fast!" Naruto yelled, and threw the two bells at Sasuke and Sakura, who caught them clumsily.

"What're you-"

"The point of this test, is to test our teamwork. So, I got the bells, and gave them to you. I didn't work to become a ninja, and you two did, so its only fair that you two took the bells. What would teams be worth, if they didn't work together?" Naruto asked.

"…nothing?" Sakura said.

"Exactly. Teams would be the exact same as a group of solo assassin forced to work together. They would just destroy each other. That's why teamwork is important." Naruto replied.

"You….YOU!" Kakashi yelled, looking anger. "YOU ALL pass." He said, finishing with a smile. Naruto grinned, while all the others, excluding Kakashi, face-planted. Naruto grinned.

"Now what?"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

……I got nothin'.

_~Kitsune-242_


	22. GIVE ME A FREAKIN BETTER MISSION!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I must apologize for my sluggish updating of this story, and the poor way I have been doing it to. But I have had major problems. I had two weeks of vacation, had to shop for school supplies(UGH!), and then throughout mainly the entire summer I have been sick on and off. Only a few days ago, a little over a week ago, I had to go to the hospital to get some X-rays. (Something is retarded in my back) But oh well. I'm back, and I'll try my best to please to all!!! ARIGATO!!! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 22**

**GIVE ME A FREAKING BETTER MISSION!**

"All day…all day long…WE'VE HAD NOTHING BUT D RANK MISSIONS!" Naruto roared in anger.

"It's all Team 7's had since we became Genin. It's all the Rookie Nine have had, because all the higher ranked missions are taken, and there really aren't any higher then D. The feud between the countries have been surprisingly calm." Sakura without looking up from her work. She wiped sweat from her forehead, and felt like just standing up and walking away. Who wanted missions like this, anyway?

"Then why doesn't the old man just give us one of the few higher rank missions?" Naruto sourly asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. Naruto cracked his back, and went back to walking in circles in the water, dragging a bag through the water with the tail he had grown for this particular mission. A mission he was not happy with, I might add. Clean one of the lakes in Konoha! Hurray! Suckish mission.

_Mission my ass. _Naruto growled in his mind. _Why don't they have the Academy Students do this? What are those little humans good for anyway?! _

_**Because they hate you all, and, nothing. **_Kyuubi replied.

"_**I agree with him. I bet they just hate all the new ninjas. Especially when they are from the crossbreed side of life." **_Rockshaya agreed.

_WHO ASKED YOU?! _Naruto shouted. Said blonde looked over at his two friends, who were hanging upside down from trees by the backs of their knees, using mesh nets to pick garbage out of the dark, murky water. The two had changed into Shuhakusho, much like Naruto's own Shuhakusho, so they wouldn't be seen as normalians as much. Normalians, of course, were treated like trash because of their lack of chakra. Ichigo's hakama was orange, the same color of his hair, and his kimono top was white. Rukia's hakama was black like her own hair, and her kimono top was white. If Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia stood side by side, someone might say it was ridiculous, seeing the three in almost matching outfits. But all three were used to wearing the Shinigami attire, which of course, just had to consist of the easy-to-battle-in Shuhakusho. But of course, nobody knew that the three were Shinigami, so WHO CARED?! "You guys okay? Or are your heads going to explode from all the blood rushing into your brains from gravity?" Naruto called with a mischievous smirk.

"We're fine!" Rukia called. Naruto glowered at Rukia, the young Shinigami clearly not listening to Naruto's slight joke.

"Why wont you let us go in the water?" Ichigo asked after Naruto had stopped glaring at the girl and went back to dragging his tail through the water lazily. Naruto reached under the water, and calmly pulled a three-foot leach from his shin, and waved the black creature in the air, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Do you really want _these _on your legs?" Naruto asked as he grinned and his fox ears twitched at Ichigo's dumbfound face.

"Uh…no…not really." Ichigo replied slowly.

"Exactly. Don't fall in Ichigo. I trust Rukia not to fall in, because she's trained with this crap-"

"How the hell did I train not to fall in water?!" Rukia yelled, her words overpowered by Naruto's.

"-but you might still fall in." Naruto finished, completely oblivious to Rukia's comment.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, acting offended, even though Naruto could tell through his scent that he was not even close to it. Naruto laughed freely, and went back to walking in circles with his tail and the bag dragging behind him. He pulled the bag out of water, poked holes with his claws at the bottom, and drained out the water. He tied the plastic bag closed at the top, and threw it to the shore with a casual flick of his wrist. He then pulled another plastic bag from his pocket, and put it in the water, hooked his tail through the thin plastic handles, and continued to walk through the water with the bag collecting the garbage.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Sakura asked, glaring at the fox hanyou.

"How am I a jerk?" Naruto wondered out loud, smiling slightly.

"You have a tail! You don't have to get these stupid suckers on your arms!" Sakura replied, throwing her leach-covered arms in the air as evidence.

"Why don't you just learn to walk on water?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"You know how to do that?!" She shouted, her eyes popping out of her head. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but his eyes shone with mirth.

"Maybe." He replied slowly, before grinning slightly.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"WHAT KIND OF FREAKING MISSION IS _THIS?!" _Naruto roared with enough venom to melt steel. "First Babysitting, then cleaning up lakes, then _walking dogs_…NOW PULLING WEEDS?!" Naruto shouted as he ripped another weed out of the ground viciously. Ichigo and Rukia had busied themselves dragging the huge, heavy bags of weeds to the growing pile of black garbage bags. Naruto threw down another filled bag angrily, and moved on to the next. The air around him was turning red with the heat of anger he was giving off. "I swear…once this is over…I'M GOING TO GET A FUCKING BETTER MISSION!" Naruto roared. "Or just kill Kakashi. Yeah. That might work."

"I thought Ninjas would be cooler then this. If you know all those techniques, what do you use them for? Entertaining yourselves _on _your missions?" Rukia asked, looking unimpressed at what the ninjas she knew were doing.

"This is only a D Rank mission. There are still C rank, B rank, A rank, and S rank missions, which are probably a lot better then these crap-missions we get." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, Dull, Cooler, Bodacious, Awesome, and…" Naruto trailed off.

"And what?" Ichigo asked, looking over at the blonde from where he was trying to pile on more bags. How many weeds could this woman have in one yard?

"Suicidal." Naruto replied, not looking up from the stubborn weed he was trying to pull.

"Wow…" Ichigo and Rukia trailed off. More like they were cut of forcefully by someone…or…some_thing_…

"I want one of the S rank missions." Naruto mumbled, stars suddenly in his eyes as he envisioned Naruto standing over a pile of enemy ninja, with his arms in the victory position, and the villagers of Konoha bowing to him, screaming 'WE ARE NOT WORTHY!' and 'YOUR PRESENCE IS TO GOOD FOR US!'. Of course, the day dreams were in their cute chibi forms, making them look ridiculous. Naruto sighed happily, staring into the sky. "Ahhh. That would be awesome." He said dreamily.

"NARUTO! WOULD YOU STOP DAY-DREAMING ABOUT THE VILLAGERS BOWING TO YOU AND FREAKING _HELP US?!_" Rukia yelled as she got her mouth free from whatever was holding her. Naruto turned around, and stopped, staring blankly at what he saw. Apparently, the weeds didn't like being pulled out. And they decided to come alive as giant man-eating vines that had wrapped around Ichigo, Rukia, Sasuke, and Sakura, suspending them in mid air as it roared with its beak-like mouth, threatening to eat Naruto's comrades and teammates.

"Then again…D ranks can be interesting." Naruto said, springing into action with his fangs and claws bared.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So…what are we waiting for exactly?" Naruto asked, looking up from the vines he was weaving together to make a large 'sword' resembling Rockshaya. Where did he get the vines? Well, lets just say, there is a very sad vine monster without any arms.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke muttered, using a kunai to pick the vine-monsters green guts from out underneath his fingernails.

"He's always late…" Ichigo grumbled, looking up from the bow he was testing out. Apparently, when Ichigo heard that Naruto's villages had bow-and-arrows, he ran out an bought one in five seconds flat.

"Never early, never on time. Always late." Sakura sighed, looking extremely bored. Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, the Scarecrow himself appeared. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I was lost on the road of li-"

"Used that one." Sakura called, looking up from the ground.

"Oh…well, I was _going _to say that I was getting lost on the road of life, but then I saw two little brown blocks with arms, legs, eyes, and mouths (Domos!) chasing a little kitten. I remembered that phrase 'Every time you masturbate, God kills a kitten. Please, think of the kittens', so I thought of the kitten, kicked the little brown-block's asses, and rescued the kitten." Kakashi said. The group of five stared at the man. Ichigo, Naruto, and Rukia all pointed with their eyes made of white circles.

"LIAR!" They all yelled. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Well then…we have a mission to capture a cat." The man with hair-that-defied-gravity pulled out a photo of a brown-haired cat. Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia all stared at the picture with wide eyes.

"Naruto…" Rukia started.

"Isnt that the cat that attacked you this morning?" Ichigo finished for her. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yup. That's the stupid cat." Naruto said. "If that was Yoruichi, I would have eaten her by now. She knows not to attack me." Naruto said, turning to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Yeah, _now _she does." Ichigo said. Naruto sighed, and reached up over his right shoulder as if he was drawing a sword. He suddenly pulled a cat out from behind him, its front and back legs bound together, and tape keeping its mouth shut. He threw the cat to Kakashi, who, surprised by the action, didn't catch the cat. The cat went flying right past him, and smashed into the ground with a loud 'REOW!'

"Here's your stupid cat Kakashi." Naruto said calmly.

"…how did you get this cat?" Kakashi asked, picking the cat up by the scruff of its neck off the ground as it tried to caterpillar-crawl away. "He's nearly impossible to catch!"

"He attacked me this morning when I was leaving my apartment with Ichigo and Rukia. He latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go until I taped his legs together." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…why did he attack you?" Sasuke asked from the far side of the bridge, despising the cat that had somehow shaved him completely bald in five seconds flat three years ago, when he had gone on his first mission. Naruto looked over at the Uchiha blankly.

"Cats don't like Foxes." Naruto deadpanned. The cat hissed in Naruto's direction, and Naruto in turn bared his fangs and growled. Ichigo hit Naruto on the top of the head, making him collapse with swirls for eyes.

"And Foxes don't like cats." He added for the blonde.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"They want better missions." Kakashi deadpanned, not moving a muscle.

"But Genin are only supposed to be on D ranks." The Hokage said. Kakashi cringed, not wanting Naruto and the others to continue to yell at him about not letting them become stronger on a mission that actually _matched up _to their abilities. "But…" The Hokage began, making Kakashi perk up. After being nearly torn apart by a mob of women for reading his perverted books, being ran over by a carriage that was being driven by a drunk, being attacked by that rabid cat, and verbally tortured by Naruto and his teammates, along with his friends, maybe the day was starting to look up in his favor "…maybe I can make an exception. Your team has completed over two hundred D rank missions since Naruto arrived one week ago, which is a world record in all the lands, in Fire Country and outside Fire Country. Maybe I can get you a better mission…saaaaaaaaaayyyyy…a longer-term C rank?" The Third offered. He turned to Naruto, Ichigo, Rukia, Sasuke, and Sakura, expecting them to be jumping for joy and shooting party streamers…but found that they hadn't been paying attention at all, or to anything that had been happening since they entered the room. They were talking of ways to make RAMEN!

"So then, you put in the frosted deer or squirrel meat, and then BAM! You've got a delicious bowl of ramen!" Naruto said, pounding his fist down into his open palm in the 'Eureka!' position.

"Why not just de-frost the meat? Why keep it as hard as ice?" Sasuke asked, a notebook in his hands along with a brush as he took notes.

"Because the boiling hot water would melt the frost, and re-heat the meat making it chewable, while the frost cools down the broth so it wont burn off your tongue!" Naruto replied, smiling a giant smile.

"But if it cools down the broth, then how does the broth stay hot enough to melt the ice and frost on the meat?" Sakura asked, looking intrigued as she mentally wrote down the recipe.

"Because the water is supposed to be so hot, that it melts the ice before all the cold water from the ice and frost can make the originally boiling water cold." Naruto replied, looking over at the pink-haired girl.

"Are we the only ones that think eating squirrel is weird?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Seconds of silence passed.

"You said squirrel?" Sakura asked, turning to Naruto. The blonde nodded.

"Yes. It's good." Naruto replied blankly.

"HEY!" The Third yelled. Naruto fell backwards out of his sitting position, Sasuke's brush and notebook went flying out of his hands, Ichigo and Rukia smashed into each other sideways, and Sakura shrieked and fell into Sasuke, making the entire group a giant ball of tangled limbs and clothing. They struggled to get themselves sorted.

"Is that your foot or my foot?"

"I don't know dobe. Does this hurt?"

"OUCH! Don't bite my foot Duck-ass, or I'll use Zangetsu and cut your freaking head open!!"

"Ichigo! Get your hand out of my mouth!"

"Sorry Naruto! Rukia get your foot off my neck!"

"That's not my foot!"

"Then who's is it?!"

"What the hell am I holding?!"

"LET GO OF MY FREAKING EAR! IT'S SENSITIVE!"

"Get your fucking TOE out of my EYE!"

"Shut UP avenger! I cant move that foot! Ouch! Stop pulling my ear! I just said its sensitive!"

"Rukia! Get off me!"

"I cant! That pink-haired girl is on top of me!"

"MY HEAD IS STUCK UNDER SASUKE'S ASS! HOOOOLLLY SHIIIIIT! MY NOSE! IT BURNS!"

"I think I cracked my nose…"

"OH MY GOD! SEXUAL HARASSMENT! SEXUAL HARASSMENT! SASUKE IS GAY! HOLY SHIT!"

"Awe that's gross! Rukia! Hurry and move! Naruto and that duck-haired kid are having sex on your back!"

"What? …OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"MY VIRGIN MIND IS SCARED FOR LIFE! SEEEEEXUAAAAAL HAAAARASSSSSSSSSMEEEENT! GAY AVENGER! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Yells the gay man who's raping me!"

Finally, the huge group of shouting teens were untangled, and standing once again. All of their hair was messed up, which didn't bother Naruto or Ichigo. Some of their articles of clothing were twisted at odd angles, and for those who had head bands, their head bands were crooked on their bodies. One of Naruto's fox ears, now revealed to the world, was half ripped off, leaving a bloody stump two inches tall, and bleeding down his forehead. His nose was red, making it look like it had been burned, and his right foot was bent completely backwards, his heel where his toes were supposed to be. Ichigo's left arm was twisted behind his head at an odd and uncomfortable angle, and it was stuck there. One of Rukia's eyes was 1½ inches lower then it was supposed to be, and crooked, leaning down towards her nose on this inside of her face.(the mental image is so funny.) Sakura had a nose that was bent at a un-recognizable angle, and a huge bruise was on her forehead, already purple, along with a large black eye. Lastly was Sasuke. Half of his hair was missing, which was lying all over the floor, and most of his teeth were missing. Three were stuck in Naruto's right foot, two in Naruto's left arm, and five in his forehead. The blonde was currently huddled in a corner in the fetal position, rocking back and forth on his heels, muttering about 'Virgin Minds', a 'gay Sasuke', and 'Sexual Harassment'.

The Hokage sweat-dropped. "Anyway…I'm giving you a C rank mission to escort a bridge builder to Wave."

Naruto was suddenly up and rejoined with his friends. Somehow, his fox ear had been completely healed, although he still looked the same besides that, along with everyone else, who were still injured from their fall. "Who is it old man?! Who who?!" Naruto said excitedly, jumping up and down. His twisted foot made odd sounds as the bones creaked and groaned under the unusual pressure. A man walked into the room with his head down, and frankly, he looked drunk. In his hand, he carried a beer bottle, half empty. He swayed into the room, before stopping and hiccupping. He lifted his head, and pointed at Naruto and the others with a drunken stumbled over his words.

"Rrr tees dah guys…escorping me?" The bridge builder slurred through his teeth that were clacking together, the man not having the strength to keep his mouth open. Naruto could just smell the beer in his breath as it quickly filled the room. Ichigo and Rukia soon caught a small whiff, and looked disgusted. Sake smelled fine, but beer? It was repulsive.

"Yes dey RRRRRR!" Naruto replied, sounding a little like a pirate, as he slurred his own words, but didn't let the scent of beer fly from his mouth. The man glared, marched over to Naruto, raised his half empty beer, dumped its contents on Naruto's blonde hair, mixing with the blood, dirt, and spit(from Sasuke) that already resided there. He raised the bottle, and smashed the bottle on his head, making shards of glass fly in all directions. More blood mixed with the other objects in Naruto's hair. Now glass was sticking in his forehead along with the teeth. Naruto changed his expression to a cheerful smile that spelled certain doom, and made Ichigo and Rukia quickly but quietly back away, shot his hand forward, and cheerfully tried to break his neck. Meanwhile, Kakashi sighed from his corner in the room. Never mind.

_I guess my day _isn't _looking up._ He thought. Ahh…living with a Hanyou. Such fun!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I revised it many times, and changed basically the entire thing. Guess what? I've revised this chapter so many times, school started, is back in now. So yeah. This sucks crap. HOMEWORK! Yuck. I have a few things to say with this Authors Note. Ichi…have you EVER seen the new Bleach Commercial?! If you haven't you need to try an catch it. It's awesome. I've only seen it twice, nope, never mind. Just saw it again for the third time. Anyway, its amazing, and it makes to squeal thinking 'OH MY FUCKING GAWD! THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SOON!!!'

On to my next subject in my rant-I MEAN AUTHORS NOTE!! Ni…I have come up with another Fanfiction idea! It's got…like…five sequels. And with each sequel, it adds a new anime to it. It starts as a Naruto/Bleach crossover. (DUH! OBSESSED WITH THOSE SHOWS!!!) Then it goes to Naruto/Bleach/Inuyasha. Then, once again, it becomes a crossover, going to Naruto/Bleach/Inuyasha/Full Metal Alchemist. But you wanna know something? It's got another sequel! Naruto/Bleach/Inuyasha/Full Metal Alchemist/Prince of Tennis. Yes, I know, that's an off crossover. But basically only Ryoma will come from that anime to wherever the story is (You will only wonder…). Then, once again, another crossover will come! Naruto/Bleach/Inuyasha/Full Metal Alchemist/ Prince of Tennis/HARRY POTTER!!! Everything these stories will have. Humor, Action, BLOOD!, Soul Reapers, Hanyous, Swords, Ninjas, Jutsu, Kyuubi, an actual story line. The things these stories will NOT have, sex(yuck…), yaio(yuckER!), yuri(I'm not a lesbian fan, thank you), and uh…that's about it. But, tell me if you think you would like that. It might take a few years to finish every sequel, so that would be good. Anyway, review please! NO FLAMES! Bye bye.

_~Kitsune-242_


	23. A C Rank No More

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Naruto or Bleach or ANYTHING else in this story.

**A C Rank No More**

_**:::Konoha Gates::;**_

Naruto continued to grumble to himself. Tazuna apparently was a stubborn bastard. He didn't accept the face that Naruto was a half-demon. "He couldn't hurt a fly." He would say. Then Naruto would try to rip his head off, only to be suppressed by Ichigo and Rukia, who were thankfully fast enough.

Ichigo tapped Naruto's right arm. "You forgot one." He warned. Naruto looked down to inspect his arm, and grumbled a quiet 'thanks' before pulling another tooth from his forearm. He threw it at Sasuke, successfully hitting him in the left temple.

"You can have your tooth back you damn bastard." Naruto called. Sasuke glared, but bent over, picked up the tooth, and jammed it back into his mouth, silently thankful to have one of his molars back. Naruto looked over at Rukia' and his eyes widened. "Uh…Rukia…you, uh…" He motioned to his own cheek, and Rukia rubbed hers, where her eye was still to low and crooked. But this movement just caused it to become more twisted. Naruto and Ichigo stifled a laugh, and Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "You got it." He said, then turned back to the front, covering his mouth with his hand. Rukia just shrugged, and continued walking. Naruto caught Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura glancing over at the trio constantly. Naruto would just stare back, then grin evilly, making them flinch.

Naruto glanced over at a lone puddle on the road. _It's the middle of summer…hot as hell…blazing sun…hasn't rained in _weeks_, and there are no other puddles. Something's fishy. _Naruto thought. He reached his rietsu out to Ichigo and Rukia, telling them what he was thinking with the power of the Soul Reapers. They replied via rietsu that they knew, and were watching the puddle. The three grinned when it twitched. The trio of Soul Reapers stopped in front of the puddle while the others kept going, only to stop when they noticed the three weren't following. "So…you guys wanna do it, or will I?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. Do you wanna do it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't see the difference. It's going to have the same outcome no matter what." Rukia pointed out, shrugging. Naruto and Ichigo grinned, and lifted Rukia together.

"RUN TO YOUR LOVER, RUKIA!" The two yelled in unison, and threw their friend into the puddle. She screamed as she collided with rock-hard metal.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rukia yelled, jumping up, forgetting all about the two demon brothers she had just knocked out by landing on them.

"Well, we _did _need something to throw." Ichigo pointed out. Naruto gasped, and pointed.

"BEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" He screamed, picked up Rukia by himself with amazing strength, and hurled her at a giant grizzly bear. She collided with the massive animal, and screamed as it went berserk on her. Naruto and Ichigo just laughed.

_**:::Later That Day:::**_

The group of seven was walking calmly down the road, when Naruto stopped, and sniffed the air. Ichigo and Rukia stopped. "What is it fox-boy?" Ichigo asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Two things, actually. One, Sasuke's hair looks like duck's ass that is about to give birth…"

"HEY!"

"…and there's a huge sword coming at us." Ichigo, Rukia, and Naruto instantly threw themselves to the ground, covering their heads with their arms. The other ninjas followed, pulling Tazuna down with them. No sooner had they gone down, did a sword of enormous proportions came flying through the space their heads had once been in. Naruto looked up with a deadpan expression.

"You know that just figures." He said calmly. The ninjas, plus Tazuna and the Soul Reapers, jumped up from their place on the ground, and glared at the one that opposed them. Kakashi was about to speak, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Momochi Zabuza. Dangerous Nuke Nin. Am I right?" Naruto asked. The man's eyes widened.

"How does a kid your age know that?" He asked. Naruto ripped the bandana that covered his fox ears off.

"Because you used to kill my kind for fun, you jack ass!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza's eyes widened even further.

"F-fox-boy?" He stuttered. "W-what're you doing with humans?"

"Apparently getting ready to kick _your _sorry ass all the way to Karakura."

"Where?"

"OH FORGET IT!" Naruto roared, and charged forward, jumping in a zigzag pattern so Zabuza wouldn't be able to pin-point him. Then, when he was close enough, Naruto lashed out with his food, connecting the toe of his shoes to Zabuza's jaw, sending him hurtling into the lake behind him. Naruto turned, and patted his hands together to shake off the dust that had somehow gotten on his skin. "Well then…I think _that _covers _that._" Naurto said.

"He's still alive kid." Kakashi said. Naruto stared at him.

"I took out my revenge. The rest is your problem." Naruto replied. The three ninja stared at him with wide eyes. "Hey hey hey! Don't give me that look. Do you already forget that you wanted me to come back to the village to live in a cage, that _you _were trying to force me to come back a land I don't like as much as my new home? That you _forced _me silently to become a ninja, whereas I would have liked to stay living in the forest? Do you forget that my name was changed to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze _Kurosaki?! _Or did all that just fly through the holes you call ears, and out the other side without wrapping around your war-craving minds? Answer me those questions, and _then_ I'll help. _Maybe._" Naruto said, then sat back against a tree with Ichigo and Rukia following. (Damn Naruto sounds angry.) The three talked cheerfully about what made better soup, while Kakashi and the other fought for their lives. Literally. And they were loosing.

"Don't you think you should help?' Ichigo asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Nah. They're _ninja._" He sneered. "They can handle themselves."

"You're a ninja to." Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've _always _been able to fend for myself. They only just learned." Naruto replied. Ichigo and Rukia sighed, and leaned back again. Suddenly, Naruto cursed, and jumped to the side. Ichigo and Rukia, knowing not to stay in one place after Naruto jumped away like crazy, flew in opposite directions. Not two seconds after they were out of the way, did a paper tag explode, enveloping the trees in flames. Naruto turned into his smaller one-tailed fox form, lowered his head, and growled. A second Zabuza stood in the trees. Naruto inhaled his scent.

_A water clone? Why would he be attacking me? I was just sitting there. Then again…why does he attack me whenever he sees me? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Foxes are very valuable now that Konoha has gone off and killed nearly all of them. But a _Kitsune _could get me even more." Zabuza growled from his perch in the tree.

"Go ahead and try, bastard." Naruto growled. Zabuza dove forward, and swung his sword. Naruto jumped above the large meat cleaver, thinking it was too large to hit him fast enough. But the water clone swung the sword up, connecting the flat of the blade with Naruto's furry stomach. Naruto was sent flying into a tree, where he lay, trying to shake away the stars that danced in his vision. The white fox shook his head, and jumped up on the branch. The Kitsune weighed too much, but used the branch like a springboard, to launch himself into the air. Naruto dove at Zabuza, glaring with his piercing blue eyes. He drew his right paw back, and slashed through Zabuza's chest. But this man just burst into water, which melted into the ground. "God damn it." He growled.

From the side lines, Ichigo and Rukia were frantically trying to think of something to do. Naruto was stubborn, and he would never take help from any of the Konoha ninjas, and helping themselves without revealing that they were Shinigami was out of the question. Having two of the same people, two dead, was not something that was normal. Ichigo snapped his fingers, and dug into his pocket, turning in circles as he tried to reach the object inside. He pulled his hand out, and threw an object to Naruto. "NARUTO! CATCH!" Ichigo shouted. Naruto reached out with his tail, and grabbed the object that Ichigo had sent. Naruto looked at it. It was a…fire bomb. Naruto looked over at him.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" Naruto shouted.

"I know a guy! Throw 'em at the water clones!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto shrugged, and threw the fire bomb pellets with his tail randomly.

"Catch!" Naruto shouted. Because Zabuza's clones were complete idiots, they complied, and caught the bombs. They blew up. The clones first burned, then disappeared into the ground, turning back to water. Naruto grinned. "I'm going to have to scold you for buying bombs, but nice thinking." Naruto said.

"…you're the one that said I should carry bombs just in case." Ichigo said. Naruto froze.

"Really?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. "Well then…I was smart." Naruto said. Ichigo palmed his forehead. "I'm at number 126 now, Ichigo!" Naruto laughed, and started dancing. (The competition is on, and has been going on behind our backs!) "GAH!" Naruto screamed as he was hit with the flat of Zabuza's sword, and crashed into a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Naruto stood back up, and shook his body, fragments of bark flying from his fur.

"It's a competition we're having. If I can get him to palm his face 500 times before we both die, then he has to die his hair neon pink, and keep it like that for two years. If we both die before the count reaches 500, then I need to die my fur neon orange, and walk around the human world in my giant form, talking nonstop(just a recap on the competition)." Naruto replied. "And I'm winning." He suddenly struck a thinking pose. "But then again, there's a flaw in that plan. If we both die before the bet is complete, then how will I walk around the human world with orange fur, talking? So, in other words, no matter what, I win." Naruto said, grinning madly. Ichigo glared.

"I. Hate. You." He growled. Naruto just grinned some more.

"No you don't, Ichi-_nii." _Naruto chided.

"Fox-baka." Ichigo grumbled.

"Don't you mean 'Fox-nii?" Naruto asked.

"You're not my blood brother." Ichigo pointed out. Naruto pretended to be hurt, while smiling.

"I'm hurt, Ichi-nii. I really am." He said. He turned back to Zabuza, and evil grin on his face. "Now…let's get down to business."

_**:::Twenty Minutes Later:::**_

(So wanted to end it up there, but that would be to short.) Naruto was currently grumbling to himself. Again. Right before he was about to kill Zabuza, a Ninja had appeared, killed him, then carried him off. It had pissed Naruto off so much, he had remained silent, even turning down the offer of ramen. Ichigo and Rukia had thought that he was getting a fever, but when Ichigo palmed his forehead, Naruto had replied cheerfully with '127'. So he was still himself. At the moment, Naruto and the others were escorting Tazuna back to his house. The group had forced Naruto to wear the bandana again, when a farmer with a pitchfork had started a mob with other pitchforks and torches to slay the demon, and had chased him all the way to the ocean. And now, he was just fine.

"I still don't get why they had to try to burn my ears off. They would just grow back." Naruto muttered.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe. I don't want to try it." Naruto replied. "But what I still don't get is why we're still on this mission if it's no longer qualified as a C Rank." Naruto said.

"Because you chained yourself to a tree and wouldn't come off until we promised to carry it all the way through." Ichigo replied.

"Oh yeah…man, and that was my best chain." Naruto grumbled.

"You didn't have to throw it into the ocean after only one use. You could have used it more then once." Rukia pointed out. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds. Then:

"Why should I listen to a girl who's old enough to be my great god mother? HELL! THAT'S CREEPY! OLD HAG!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. Rukia's eye twitched, right before she punched Naruto in the face, giving him a _beautiful _nose bleed. Naruto laughed nervously. Ichigo turned his head away.

"Old hag." He said between coughs, trying to disguise what he was saying in the first place. But Rukia understood.

"DAMN IT ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, and jumped at him, somehow wearing cloves with long claws coming off the fingers. She began to tear into Ichigo's face. Naruto pointed, and laughed freely.

"Ha ha! Sucker!" Naruto laughed. Rukia turned on him.

"You're next, Fur-Boy!" She yelled, and jumped at him, leaving a bloody and beaten Ichigo behind on the trail. Naruto screamed, and ran down the trail, screaming bloody murder as a Freddy Kruger look-alike chased him, shouting threats at his back.

Aaaaaaalllriiiight! The next chapter is up! Sorry it took so long, but with school back in, the Swine Flu going around, and _me _getting sick with a stupid fever, and possible flu(not swine, thank god.), I've not been able to work that much. Not to mention I've been doing this chapter on my regular computer, which I have to share with my three other sisters, one of who is a writer here(Kyuubi-Kitsune, the freaking JERK!), my mother who is obsessed with some online game, and my dad who's always bidding on Ebay for new gun parts, I'm lucky I finished _this _early. But my laptop is fixed, for it broke, so I will be working on that now. Oh, and exciting news!………

THERE WILL BE A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! At least, if I can finish this arc before then. I need at least three more chapters. It might be late, but I really want to put it up, anyway. But to do that, I need reviews to fuel my imagination! …not really, but I want them anyway. Yeah. I'm greedy. Sue me. Alright, later!

_~Kitsune-242_


	24. No Such Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Heeeeey! The special is getting **_**clllllooooosssseeeeeeer! **_**And I'm still sick! Damn it! Anyway, the special is still going to be here, even though it was a long time ago, simply because my friend read what I have of it so far, and said it was good. And I just want to apologize if there is a little to much 'joking around' in these past few chapters, and not enough action. And that's simply because, in the Wave Arc, there's not that much action, except training. But…if I must…I'll reveal that there's going to be a surprise appearance by a certain organization, and a little fight for only ninja abilities coming soon…so, hang tight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**No Such Thing**

"Thirty nine bottles of sake on the wall, thirty nine bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it around, thirty eight bottles of sake on the wall." Naruto sang mostly to himself. It turned out, the road to Tazuna's house was much longer, and much more boring, then they had expected. So Naruto had started at thirty thousand…and had gotten down to thirty eight.

"Naruto…shut up." Ichigo sighed. Naruto pointed an accusing finger.

"You're just a non believer in the might power of sake on a wall." Naruto replied.

"I'm going to kill Yuzu for teaching you that song." Ichigo growled.

"And I will protect my adoptive sister with my life!" Naruto said, pounding his chest with his fist.

"Good luck with that." Ichigo said. Naruto began to cry anime tears, while Rukia sighed, and sweat dropped.

"I choose some weird people to befriend. It's my curse." She grumbled. Naruto flashed a thumbs up.

"Right you are, my dear!" Naruto cackled. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Crazy." She grumbled. Naruto just held a thumbs up again. Ichigo looked up from the map he was reading.

"How much further?" He asked.

"Why? The _normalian _getting tired?" Sasuke sneered. Ichigo ignored his tone.

"No. I just don't want you guys fainting from being to tired." Ichigo replied, not looking up from the map.

"Don't worry Ichigo. These guys can go ahead and faint. We can just drag them the rest of the way." Naruto replied smoothly. Ichigo shrugged.

"Okay." He agreed. Naruto grinned, and flashed another thumbs up, just for the hell of it. Naruto suddenly grabbed the map from his adoptive brother. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

"You were holding the map upside down, idiot." Naruto scolded. Ichigo stared at the map.

"Damn it…"

_**:::Tazuna's House:::**_

Naruto looked around the large front room. "Hm. Homey." Naruto said blankly.

"You think everything is homey." Ichigo said.

"Noooooo. I think everything with four straight walls that _doesn't _have slime all over said walls is homey." Naruto replied. Ichigo resisted the urge to palm his own forehead, and just settled for sighing. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, came through the doorway, and smiled.

"Why, hello. Why don't you all come a sit down?" Tsunami said. The group of three ninja, and three Shinigami gladly sat down, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What? The normalians getting tired?" Sasuke jeered once again.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Uchiha, you just sighed in relief to." Naruto replied calmly, fingering the bandana over his fox ears.

"I can defend myself damn it. And I _know _Rukia can." Ichigo said.

"And that explains why we had to go on an insane mission to make sure her own _brother _didn't _kill _her." Naruto replied, staring at Ichigo with a strange look.

"You weren't complaining when you were tagging along." Ichigo retorted.

"Yeah, I was. I was complaining on all the people attacking us."

"What goes on in the normalian world?" Kakashi asked. The three Shinigami stared at the ninjas.

"…a lot." They replied in unison.

"But the better question, is what goes on in your head." Ichigo asked.

"I listen to Rockshaya complain about his damn flute rusting up when it rains." Naruto replied.

"…flute? Sode no Shirauki doesn't play the flute. She complains about me accidentally freezing over her harp, though."

"Ha. Your guy's little friends suck. Zangetsu plays the electric guitar." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, cause Rockshaya taught him! His electric guitar is the only instrument besides a leaf whistle that _doesn't _rust! God damn flute!" Naruto yelled, before suddenly falling backwards, holding his head. Ichigo chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked innocently, having an itching feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Zangetsu, and through him, me, can hear Rockshaya yelling at Naruto about how his flute isn't stupid." Ichigo replied. Rukia sighed.

"I'm happy Sode no Shirayuki isn't as crazy as your guy's." Rukia chuckled. Ichigo and Naruto glared at the black-haired Shinigami. "What?" She asked.

"…you will strangely find your head covered in peanut butter tonight." Naruto and Ichigo said in unison.

"Where the hell would you get that much peanut butter?" Rukia asked, smiling smugly, thinking she had won. Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll.

"Sealing scrolls still work in the normal world, Rukia." Naruto replied, grinning.

_**:::Later That Night:::**_

Naruto walked into the room that he, Ichigo, and Rukia would be sharing for their stay in Wave, with a can of soda in his hand. Ichigo looked up from the stack of papers he and Rukia were reading. "Where the hell'd you get that?" Ichigo asked.

"Sealing scroll. Next to the peanut butter." Naruto replied, tossing a can of pepsi to his two friends, who smoothly caught them. "What're the papers for?" Naruto asked, leaning against a wall near them. Rukia snapped to attention, and held up the papers.

"It's a report from Karakura. From Renji, actually. He's stationed in Karakura while I'm here." Rukia replied.

"Cool. So what's with the serious expressions?" Naruto asked, sipping his own can of pepsi.

"Well, take a look for yourself." Rukia replied, handing the thin stack of papers to Naruto. The blonde took the papers, and read the first paragraph his eyes landed on.

'_The Hollows have strangely been increasing and decreasing, depending on the week, in Karakura._

_Every few weeks, there are so many hollows that breaks are impossible._

_Then the other weeks, there's not enough hollows to go around. It's strange._

_And the hollows that _do _appear are stronger then any have ever seen. The hollows are usually Gillain level. But these are far past the usual lumbering Menos Grande. _

"So?" Naruto asked, handing the papers back to Rukia.

"So? So, a lot! Menos Grande are usually rare, even if we're talking about Karakura. But if they're getting stronger, and are still showing up in Karakura…then something big has to be going down! It's almost if…" Rukia's eyes suddenly widened, and she whipped out her phone, and began to quickly dial in words.

"What?" Naruto asked, bending over her shoulder slightly, trying to read the small words on the small screen. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked again, after Rukia didn't answer his question.

"Even though I'm just a usual Squad Member, but I'm still in the Kuchiki Clan, so I know privy knowledge. There was once this Hollow, that looked more like a human, with a mask shard on the side of his face. He called himself…an Arrancar. If I'm right, then there might be more Arrancars out there." Rukia replied. Naruto and Ichigo were silent.

"…so?" They asked in unison.

"So, that means we might have to deal with Hollows that are more powerful then any _we've _ever seen." Rukia replied.

"…oooooh." Naruto and Ichigo replied. Rukia snapped her phone shut, and sighed in relief.

"It got through. I just hope they take my warning to heart, and send someone to investigate. If they don't, then we might be screwed. I could be wrong, but this report from Renji sounds a lot like what happened a few hundred years ago." Rukia said.

"What happened, exactly?" Ichigo asked, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Well…there was this Arrancar a few hundred years ago, and he wanted some artifact from Seireitei. He was crazy powerful, and not even Yamamoto-sotaicho could take him down on his own. It was honestly insane. I was just in the academy then, so I didn't see him more then once, and that was on accident. But I can tell you now that I never want to see one again." Rukia replied. The three were silent, mulling over what to do. The blonde hanyou sighed.

"Alright. Here's what we'll do. We'll finish this mission, then head back to Karakura. When we get back, we'll go to Soul Society, just to check up on everything. Then, we'll just go back to living normally, and hope that Konoha doesn't need me for a while." Naruto said, his arms crossed over his chest. The other two nodded, and all was silent again. But suddenly, the blonde grinned, making the other two pale considerably.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…you guys are going to be my guinea pigs." Naruto replied.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to find out if we can convert some of your rietsu to chakra!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"……I don't know if I want to do that." Rukia said.

"But Rukia! Don't you want to bring back a forever-souvenir from the Elemental Islands?" Naruto chided, hitting the girl right in her weak spot. "And Ichigo, don't you want to be able to kick ass even more?" The two looked down in thought. "Well, you guys sleep on it, cause I'm going to take a pretty little nap." Naruto replied, laying down on a mat, and falling asleep before the others could protest.

_**:::The Next Day:::**_

Naruto walked through the dinning room with Ichigo and Rukia close on his heels. "Yo. Kakashi." Naruto called blankly, not looking at the silver-haired man who sat at the table. "I'm goin' out with Ichigo and Rukia to train."

"Where, and for how long?" Kakashi asked, wondering what the normalians could train in, besides being…well…normal.

"Where ever I want, and for however long I want." Naruto replied, walking outside, leaving the rest inside. Ichigo and Rukia ran to catch up with the blonde. Once he was far enough from the house, he pulled the bandana off his head, his fox ears twitching. Naruto glanced over at Rukia, who was staring at him. "What?!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"…your ears." Rukia replied blankly.

"What about them?!" Naruto replied.

"…they're fox ears." She replied.

"Did you _just _notice?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm just not used to it yet. I mean, a human with fox ears? It's kinda weird." Rukia replied. Naruto stared at her.

"I'm debating if I want to punch you, ignore that last comment, or throw you off a bridge." Naruto said. Now it was Rukia's turn to stare.

"What? I was just voicing my opinion." Rukia said. Naruto turned away, and walked further into the forest.

"Never mind." Naruto grumbled. "Just come on." The two scrambled to catch up with the quickly-disappearing blonde.

"So, you want us to learn how to use our rietsu to do that stuff with chakra?" Rukia asked.

"Close, Rukia. While rietsu works for Shinigami and their powers, chakra works for only shinobi and their jutsu." Naruto replied.

"So then…how is this going to work?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I have a theory. Rietsu is a lot like chakra. I have both, so why cant you guys? Now, yes, I was born with chakra, but I might be able to push some of my human chakra into you guys. This chakra will help your chakra coils that are no-doubt in your guy's body grow larger, so they can support enough chakra to perform actual jutsu. After that, you just need to push some of your rietsu into your chakra coils, and allow my chakra to morph that Shinigami power, into Shinobi power." Naruto replied. Ichigo looked at the canopy above in thought.

"Wait a minute…why not just use your demon chakra? Wouldn't that work better?" Ichigo asked. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Not unless you guys want to die." Naruto replied. The two looked at the blonde hanyou in confusion, making him sigh. It seemed he would have to explain. "While you guys are not exactly human, because of your Shinigami powers, you still have a little bit of human in you. Especially you, Ichigo, for still being in the world of the living. But if I put some of my demon chakra into your bodies, they will enlarge your chakra coils to much, taint your reitsu, and basically make you an evil being, like I would be, if I let my demon chakra take control. Basically one of three things will happen if I give you some of my demon chakra. One, you'll just blow up, for your bodies couldn't hold the strain of the evil power. Two, you could become poisoned, and die a slow, painful death. Or three, you'll turn into a demon yourself, or if you're lucky, just turn into a blood-thirsty hanyou. If you had to choose from the three, though, you should pick the 'blow up' option. The painful-death is horrible, and trust me. If you were a blood-thirsty hanyou, you'd wish you _were _dead." Naruto replied. The two held shocked expressions. "And that's why you would want my human chakra, and not my demon chakra." Naruto finished. The two were silent, then nodded. _But…by getting rid of that much human chakra…there will be consequences for me, and my health…mental and physical. _Naruto thought, worry creeping into his mind. But he pushed the emotion away, and smiled slightly. "Well? Are we going to do this, or what?" Naruto asked. The two nodded. Naruto sat down instantly, getting confused expression once again.

"What're you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Just sit down." Naruto ordered. The did as they were told. Naruto moved his position so he was sitting n his knees, and put one of his hands on each of their foreheads. They closed their eyes. "Oh. And a little warning." Naruto said. "This is going to hurt." Naruto said. Before they could protest, Naruto's hands glowed blue, and they cringed as they felt Naruto's strange-feeling power enter their bodies. His power slowly spread through their bodies, and felt as…something…in their bodies, under their skin and wrapped around their hearts and lungs, grew larger. They felt as around a third of their rietsu was sapped, and transformed into the strange power that belonged to Naruto. They wanted to gasp at the new feeling. Slowly, Naruto cut the connection with his own chakra, leaving his chakra in their bodies. He quickly pulled his hands away, and collapsed on the ground. Ichigo and Rukia sprang forward to help the blonde, but were surprised when their bodies left the ground easier then expected, and flew right over Naruto, and into the low-hanging branches over the fallen blonde. Ichigo spit out a mouthful of leaves, while Rukia picked twigs out of her hair.

"W-what was that?" Rukia asked.

"That was your bodies adapting to your new chakra. Gravity doesn't affect you as much with chakra. That's why I have to teach you to control it." Naruto replied from the ground, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Ichigo and Rukia jumped down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "You just suddenly collapsed."

"I'm fine." Naruto replied, panting slightly with his eyes closed. His eyes opened slightly, making Ichigo and Rukia gasp.

"Naruto! Look at your eye!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia fumbled with her pocket, and pulled out a small mirror, offering it to the blonde.

"You're a girl. I'm not going to make a comment about you carrying a mirror in your pocket." Naruto said, accepting the round mirror. He opened his eyes fully, and looked at his left eye. He mentally cursed. His left eye was a dark-amethyst in color, much like the tips of his tails in his fox form, with a extremely-slit pupil. "Shit." Naruto hissed to himself, and handed the mirror back to Rukia. "Don't worry. It's nothing. I just used up a lot of my human chakra. Just a little tired." Naruto replied. Part of that was the truth. He really did use a lit of his human chakra. But he wasn't tired. As a hanyou, 50% of his chakra was completely human, but the other 50% was demon chakra. He had used up about 32% of his human chakra to convert some of Ichigo and Rukia's rietsu to actual chakra. Now, his most dominant chakra was his demon's. His purple eye, was actual the color his full-demon's form eyes. If he didn't take it easy, and use his human chakra mixed with his demon chakra, then his demon half might gain control, possibly forever.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Ichigo said. Naruto nodded, standing up and shaking the stars from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine. Now, we need to start your training."

"Why? I just want to run around and test out my new weightlessness in my real body." Naruto replied, jumping around lightly that would usually lift someone from the ground two inches, but actually launched him into the air three feet.

"Yeah, well do you want your chakra to slowly tear your body apart?" Naruto asked. Ichigo stopped jumping around, and Rukia froze.

"What?" Rukia asked. The blonde hanyou sighed.

"Here on the elemental islands, children that show promise of having a lot of chakra start their training to control their chakra output at a young age, usually starting around five, so they didn't kill themselves. For you guys, since you are already so old, no offense Rukia, you need to start right away, or risk dieing." Naruto replied. They nodded slowly in understanding. Ichigo swallowed uneasily.

"How long do we have, until our chakra tears us apart?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean how long we have, if your training doesn't work?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. Naruto counted on his fingers.

"Starting five minutes ago, about thirteen hours. We have that long for you to learn how to control your chakra." Naruto replied.

* * *

There you go. A little bit of seriousness in this chapter. Anyway, sorry for the slow updating, but school has been hectic, I've had to start thinking about Christmas Presents for my family and friends, and not to mention I've had Pneumonia for a while(did you know it started with a 'P'? I didn't.). So, updating might be slow, or faster, or…who knows. I don't. Whenever I finish the next chapter. In fact, I've already started the next chapter.

_~Kitsune-242_


	25. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

_**Author's Note:**_** Alright…I know I've never really made an author's note that **_**isn't **_**at the beginning or end of a chapter…but this will be my first, and probably my last. Now, don't yell at me if you've liked this story…but…I'm not going to write it anymore. Here's why.**

**Three years ago, I got the idea of Kitsune Shinigami while watching Bleach after a Naruto marathon. I thought 'wouldn't that be really cool?'. So I started writing. But now that I've read through it…I've noticed quite a few errors. For one, I HATE where this story is going all together. I just don't like it at all. It has no plot, no point, and no ending in any sight. It sounds like a three year old wrote it. I'm older, and I've learned a lot more crap that would make me a better(I hope) writer. So, after rereading Kitsune Shinigami for the fiftieth time(which is why I haven't been updating), I decided Kitsune Shinigami was going to die.**

**As an author, I'm able to kill off whoever, or whatever, I want. Within reason, anyway. And that is why I'm here typing now. To tell you all that I'm not going to be updating Kitsune Shinigami ever again. I doubt any of you actually really liked it anyway. It kinda sucked. But if someone **_**did **_**like it, I'd like to say that I'm not going to be putting it up for adoption or whatever. Here's where the bad news starts, and the good news begins. **

**I'm going to be starting over. **

**That's right. Kitsune Shinigami will be killed, then reborn. The title may change, maybe not. Probably won't, since the name is a little popular in my school and with my friends. But the storyline will change drastically. Here's a little info about it. **

**Naruto's Zonpaktou will not be Rockshaya, nor will it be the brother to Zangetsu. The Zonpaktou is going to be shaped to fit Naruto's abilities, attitude, and emotions more. It will be a very rare Zonpaktou. It took me a little over a year to completely finish the idea, design, powers, Shikai, and Bankai of this Zonpaktou. **

**Second, Naruto's personality is going to change a lot. He won't be a bipolar, happy-go-lucky person. Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes he might. Most of the time, though, he's going to be emotionless, quiet, and very quick to anger. He and Kyuubi are still going to get along, but Kyuubi's not going to a 'happy camper'. He's going to be his original self, or pretty damn close to it. Things that Naruto once found funny, he'll find mostly annoying and pointless. He'll kinda be like another Uliquiorra with fox ears.**

**Thirdly! Naruto's going to be in his Demon Fox Form much more often. Not always full size, but most of the time he'll be a fox, unless he's speaking in public, or to people who cant know that he's a demon. How Naruto meets Rukia and Ichigo is going to change as well. It's not going to be 'he's injured, and they save his life'. Its going to be something along the lines of 'they see him at school, find something suspicious about him, and find out about him in some giant battle between the demon and a horde of hollows'. Something like that. Instead of befriending Naruto quickly, Ichigo will not like Naruto because he's so weird. **

**Another thing. Naruto's Hollowfication. NO. SUCH. THING. It's used way too much. It's like a cliché. And think about it. If Naruto had Kyuubi, his Hollow, his Zonpaktou, his demon half, and **_**himself **_**running around in his head, he'd go pretty insane and end up killing himself. Wouldn't you? So…what will Naruto have instead of a Hollow half? You'll see. Maybe he wont have anything. But I can tell you now…Naruto will get some pretty kick-ass hollow powers after being tainted by the rietsu of a hollow, after one nearly takes off his arm, and after he eats half a hollow in a blind-demon-rampage. **

**What am I missing? ...hm…oh yeah! Konohagakure no Sato. Will it, and the ninjas in it, still be in the story? Hell yes. Will Naruto, Ichigo, and Rukia still go there from time to time? Hell no. Probably not, anyway. If he does go, he'd be dragged there almost every time. But the ninjas(Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunada, ext.) will still be there, as will the evil guys(Akatsuki, Madara, Orochimaru, ext.). And these 'arcs of no apparent reason' wont be showing up. Naruto probably will never become a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. He doesn't need to, considering he'll be a frickin' Hanyou-Shinigami. That's another thing! In the story, they're not going to be 'Shinigami', they're going to be 'Soul Reapers'. I like the English words more, since, you know, I live in frickin' America("OMG! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE NOW!" …yeah…no you don't.). **

**Alright…as an apology for doing all this crap, and as a reward for those of you who read down this far, I'm going to give you a preview to the first chapter of the story. Part of it. It might be the beginning, it might be the middle, it might be the end. You don't know that! So it begins below:**

"Two from two different lives…they will come together because of similar needs. Their home worlds need heroes…these two will be those heroes." Said a soft feminine voice as two screens flickered in the dark room. The screen on the right showed a young child, about three years old, with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. The boy was clutching what appeared to be his mother's hand as the two walked down a crowded street.

On the other screen, was a fox with no tails at all, with unnatural-orange fur, and amethyst eyes. The fox kit was licking a paw absentmindedly as its mother reprimanded it for killing a hawk before it was ready.

But both of the life forms, fox and human, had the same defiant, determined look in their eyes. Both looked weary, and ready for their 'Fight-or-Flight' instinct to tell them what to do.

"What? A Demon Kit and Human Baby? Are you _insane_? Pick two Angels to do this job, not a demon and a human!" Protested a deep voice from somewhere in the dark.

"No. Both of these are half-and-half. The kit is half demon, and half human, and the boy is half human, and half Soul Reaper. The kit has an unusually high amount of spirit energy…after a few years, he could hone his powers enough to form a spirit weapon." The woman in the shadows grinned, her teach flashing. "They're perfect. These will be our heroes."

"But-" The ground shook as the woman planted her fist into the jaw of the man who had dared try to speak against her.

"I said that they will be our heroes, and they will! They will save their worlds, and all in it! Nobody can fill the shoes of the heroes role! …it has been decided. In twelve years, these two will realize their powers, and they will start on the path to becoming heroes of Heaven and Earth. The Hollows wont stand a chance. Neither will _he._" The woman said, her voice growing quiet as she spoke.

"…but what about their…_special_ abilities that they have the ability of gaining? What about those?" Asked one of the woman's right-hand men.

"I'm going to conveniently overlook those." The woman replied, waving her hand in dismissal.

"What?!" The three standing near her yelled in shock. The woman grinned down at the screens.

"…in twelve years, these two will become great. They wont befriend each other right away. They'll have to learn to work together. Yes…this will work…" The woman trailed before4 muttering four lines over and over to herself. The three men looked to each other. Each knew this woman well. They had been Kami's right-hand men for years. Time, Fate, and Shinigami looked uncertain. Her prophecy…it wouldn't turn out well, that was obvious enough.

They looked to the woman silently. Kami was grinning at the screens still. They couldn't get the prophecy out of their head. They had heard it before, and they could hear her muttering it over and over again still.

_Enemies will become friends. Two will work as one. Life and Death shall meet in battle, and blood will rule the world. _

**Alright. Obviously, it's going to be totally different. If it's not obvious…trust me…it will be… The first chapter of the New-and-Drastically-Improved Kitsune Shinigami will be up…I dunno…sometime in May. Hopefully. I want each chapter to be around 30 pages long, so we'll see how many ideas I can roll out in that amount of time! Ja ne!  
**_**~Kitsune-242**_


	26. Second and LAST Author's Note!

**Attention people! Kitsune here! Alright. As some of you **_**may **_**have noticed, I've finally gotten the first chapter of the new Kitsune Shinigami up. Sadly, considering how many things changed…if I called it Kitsune Shinigami…it'd appear that I'm a delusional druggy who DOESN'T know what words mean. So because of this, I am obliged to inform you that Kitsune Shinigami has been renamed 'Vulpes Alveus'. If ANY of you out there realize something from the first chapter of Vulpes Alveus (and you have a foreign language translator on hand), then you'll know what the title means, and what language it's in. If you can figure all this out, then you'll have a **_**very **_**big spoiler. Or a semi-big spoiler. Either way, it's a spoiler. Anyway! If you **_**don't **_**want to know the spoiler, then **_**please **_**don't try and translate it. I apologize if some people already know the language that it's written in…not my fault you know that language, you know! And don't blame me if you do translate it then wish that you didn't. I'm trying to be secretive, here! Sorry about the rambling, but I just wanted people to know that the name of the story has changed. I've got the first chapter of the new-and-improved 'Kitsune Shinigami' (…Vulpes Alveus…), and if I don't…that means that it'll be up within the hour, because I **_**clearly **_**cant decide on a good summary for the damn thing! So, go ahead and check it out(if it's up already!)**

**~Kitsune-242 **


End file.
